


Tiger and The Snake

by Aylia1661



Series: Oranges and Mangoes [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Adventure, Alice - Freeform, Crazy, F/M, Gore, Horror, Hoyt - Freeform, Insanity, Jealousy, Love, Madness, Pirates, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylia1661/pseuds/Aylia1661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Alice's journey picks up after the tales of Oranges and Mangoes as she finds out there are bigger fish to fry. Hoyt is just one player of a giant game and Vaas...Vaas is Alice's balancing Point.<br/>Join me yet again for the second part in the Series of Oranges and Mangoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"Have you forgotten me? Did you really believe that I would rot on Rook, left with nothing to do but be by Vaas side, playing some spy role for Hoyt Volker while avoiding the insane and unstable Citra?_

_It doesn’t matter anymore what you think or what you want. When I came to Rook Island I was but a weak fickle thing, a woman surrounded by insanity yet never embracing it. Only that Pirate Lord could unlock that for me, bring me into his realm, his life. Together we are like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. Yet Rook is just one simple Small Island, and Hoyt Volker is just one of the many players in this game of cat and mouse, a business man he is indeed but not the only one out there._

_You may ask, Alice oh Alice what more could life be with the perfect man who’s insane yet god damn attractive with his muscles and a business that pays you well while living on an Island of tropical paradise that lets you do anything at all? Sometimes those few things are not enough._

_My Story has just started and I’d be damned if I let it slip through my fingertips. I may be some pawn in a game but I know I’m not alone in this, not anymore. Vaas is just the beginning, the tattoo on my back a meaningful symbol of embracing my true self, the true Alice that has embraced the insanity and overcome it and becoming the true inner warrior I was meant to be. Fuck Citra and her shit!"_


	2. The Turning Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you guys think thus far because this part in the series is probably going to take an interesting twist and turn :D most of you Vaas Fans will probably love this also some humorous Buck action like always

Dark Navy blue covered the sky with the faint hint of a bright orange coming up over the horizon, in the distance the sight of black smoke rose up from a nearby destroyed camp, but even so it did not destroy the beauty, the faint calls of the birds in the trees or the pleasant breeze that passed by. Seated on the rough sandy ground was Alice, her head tilted back looking out towards the darkened sky, her face caked in dirt, mud and dried up blood. She had been busy at work and it was the mornings and late afternoons that she could only find time to sit and relax.

 

Behind her she could hear the crunching sound of leaves as Vaas approached, he’d joined her in today’s raiding party which was a rather big disappointment for Alice, though Vaas as always got a kick out of it, making his men run in and cause chaos. However for Alice she was too focused on something else, Hoyt had made it clear that Alice was to now be tracking down a Man named Willis, a spy for the CIA or something. So far Alice had been clueless as to where to look or what to do exactly, the only hint she managed to get out of today’s raid was from a prostitute who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Turns out the man she was looking for had a very interesting nickname ‘The man in white’, he was located somewhere near Badtown and seemed to have a recon group out in the jungle that of which Vaas was going to handle whereas Alice was going to take on the big fish first.

 

“Hey Hermana”

 

In his usual calm and almost collect tone, Vaas cooed to Alice as he slumped down onto the ground sitting down beside her, his side pressed against hers as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him while he looked off at the sun rising up and over the horizon. It had been a month since Alice had gotten her tattoo done and she felt more and more each day closer to Vaas, Closer to the madness within the jungle.

 

“Doug says six sky divers will be popping off early this morning. What you think about that huh?”

 

Always it was about his captives, Vaas enjoyed telling stories to Alice about how he tortured them, how he found it funny to watch their last glimmer of hope fade right before their eyes. It was those stories that Alice had grown used to hearing, she listened always to his words and how he would tell them, and it often gave away whether he would be in a good or bad mood later too, but most of all Alice learned from his methods and put them to good use in her own work. She’d learned how to skin another human while still alive, but Hoyt wasn’t a patient man. It seemed this Willis guy was ticking Mr. Volker off and it was up to Alice to go off, find him and bring him in to Hoyt still alive.

 

With a faint sigh Alice put her head against Vaas’ chest, she could hear his heart beat but she knew their time together was very little lately. Since Hoyt, since his little dramatic show off to Alice, she had been reporting to the man every day almost. In fact Vaas had even given Alice more freedom, no longer did she have to get escorted, and in fact she could either get a chopper to Hoyts or drive a boat herself. Personally she liked the boat, it was calming, not too noisy and out in the open water she felt free and at peace.

 

“I’ll be with Hoyt you know”

 

Was all she could say to the man that sat by her side, his arms wrapped tightly around her at the sound of her words, they had both become use to this, spending time away from one another and neither one of them liked it but they had to deal with it. Out of the blue Vaas began to chuckle, another thing Alice had become use to, his random little laughing fits often caused her to smile and she didn’t know why but she found it pleasant hearing his laughter.

 

“You know Hermana I’ll have a surprise for you when you come back”

 

Softly he nudged her pressing their bodies up against each other, like a child he joked about little things but his laughter faded and so did his smile as he pressed his head against hers. She’d noticed that Vaas at times didn‘t just go from being calm to mad but often he would go from goofy to sadistic to even just being emotionless, it made her wonder if by chance he was Bipolar, but she wasn’t a doctor. Shifting in his seat on the ground, Vaas seemed to hug Alice more as if sensing something that she was unable to sense. 

 

Taking in a deep breath, the young woman alongside the Pirate Lord felt that this moment was going to be shortly cut, and so it was when Vaas himself stood up dusting off some of the sand. With a faint sigh Alice did the same getting to her feet before picking up her black compound bow that had been placed up against a nearby tree. Off in the distance where the endless sounds of the other pirates or those that had remained after their little raid party. Abel was not among them; in fact since Alice had returned renewed a month ago, Abel had kept his distance, though Alice didn’t mind she had other things to attend to.

 

“I need to head over to Hoyts, and then I’ll head to BadTown afterwards. I guess we will just have to meet up along the way huh?”

 

Alice teased as she gave a cocky look back to Vaas who only wiggled his brows with hands on hips and that devious look on his face that she could never forget. It was that look that said he was in a good mood and probably would remain that way for most of the day unless something happens to piss him off, and then it’s down that unstable bumpy road with him like always. 

 

“Fine by me Hermana, just don’t forget tonight ok?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“The surprise!”

 

Softly Alice stiffened a giggle but Vaas had already caught onto her giggle and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in for a final embrace before parting ways. Their lips parted at each other’s touch, their tongues entangled in a playful fight yet Vaas always dominated her no matter what. His rough hand traced through her short brown hair softly tugging a handful but never being too harsh. Everything in that moment was blissful, Vaas was always so caring and careful with the way he touched her and vice versa. It was a moment of simple peace broken as they both needed to breath. Looking into her blue eyes, the Pirate Lord gave a satisfied hum to himself and gave a smirk to her before ruffling her hand and walking off. That left Alice smiling as she watched the man walk off towards the others who had gathered around a little camp fire. There was no such thing as goodbye, or c’ya later, nothing like that; just a sweet passionate kiss, a tease for what would come later when she would return later to his little isle.

 

Swinging the bow around her shoulder and onto her back before doing a quick check of her arrow supply, Alice knew it was time to head off. Hoyt was an early bird and he also didn’t like to be kept waiting, Alice knew that, she had learned it very fast through Vaas and his men. Strolling off to the nearest dock which wasn’t too far, Alice spotted her little jet ski, it was small and painted in red suiting the pirate colour, it featured many battle marks but even so it was still great for getting around the place as Alice jumped onto its frame and hit the ignition.

 

Turning the key over the Jet Ski gave a roar and then a peaceful hum as Alice revved it up once or twice to ensure it wasn’t going to fail her. She’d made that mistake once before when she forgot to check the fuel and of course she ended up having to swim to the nearest shoreline and walk to the nearest outpost before getting fuel to fill up the Jet Ski. With a pleased smile, Alice speed off into the horizon, the Jet Ski bumped over the waves but Alice didn’t mind, her gaze was upon the horizon, its beauty changing slowly as the day was just starting. By the time she would reach the Southern Island, it would be morning, Hoyt would be up and about and so would his men. Hopefully today would have more promises then others, after all Vaas did say there would be some new stock arriving, six Sky divers. 

 

Raising her head up to the sky, Alice slowed down the speed of the Jet Ski, even though she was alone out here she didn’t want to risk running into any Rakyats patrolling the area. The thought of people flying down from above amazed her, she had never really done that sort of stuff, always been the type of person to keep her feet on the ground. Sure she loved using zip lines but flying? That was a new territory for Alice, she would have to ask Buck sometime if he had a flight suit lying around that she could use for some free falling, though she doubted he would let her do it alone.

 

Kicking the engine again into full speed, the young woman returned her gaze out towards the horizon, all she could hear was the sound of the waves crashing against the Jet Ski as she felt her body bob up and down with each little wave. Out here there was a sense of freedom, a sense of peace, but Alice was reminded of the fact out here it was a war zone, the Rayate where always finding some sort of a way to piss of Vaas and his men, yet they never dared to step a foot onto the Southern Island. Hoyt had made it so well secure over there that only stock got in and out, and only the puppets he used made it there and back again. Citra was just a mad and crazed woman with a blood lust for the most disturbed things and Alice had been told that crazed native bitch had survived.

 

Seems that when Alice had attacked them she had only done minor damage, it was still enough to make the Rakyate rethink their next attacks and also made Alice more fearsome, they all feared her now and not a single person on Rook questioned her, unless their name was Vaas or Hoyt. Slowly Alice rolled the Jet Ski up to the dock, time had passed too fast as she spotted the few privateers round the area. They looked at her briefly before turning their attention elsewhere, every one of them on the Southern Island had become use to her, and she was like Buck now. Coming and going and reporting information, but Alice couldn’t wait to get this over and done with. Heading to Badtown would be a good excuse to meet up with Buck again, he might also have some information on the man in white, but that was just a random guess.

 

Getting off the Jet Ski and attaching a piece of rope onto it neatly before leaving, Alice couldn’t help but feel an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was a lingering thought as she trailed a hand over her stomach, the child that she could have had if it wasn’t for Citra. With a deep breath, Alice pushed onwards passing the two guards that stood nearby, they were too busy talking about their favourite bubble gum, and one of them was trying to argue that one flavour was better than the other, a true American of course. Yet it didn’t faze Alice as she strolled up and over the hill side towards the road, it was in this little area that the Privateers numbers grew, each day a new face would appear and old faces would disappear. 

 

Up a head was Hoyt’s Compound, it was still greatly fortified as always, in fact nothing had changed over the past month, not unless you note the security which was growing, but Alice knew it was just to show off the power Hoyt had, no one would dare set a foot on this island without Hoyts permission. However before entering the compound Alice noted a strange man in red, he wasn’t a pirate that was for sure. His attire was more military like wearing a bullet proof vest, yet some part of him did have the look of a pirate, the red duct tape that was used to keep the vest in tack was one thing. This man eyed Alice off, his dark tan skin and thick sunglasses revealed nothing to her that gave away his Identity, the gun in his hand a simple Ak-47, nothing special yet he looked special. 

 

Into the Compound the woman went, she noted a few others of a similar attire to the man outside, she couldn’t tell who they were but whomever they worked for wasn‘t too liked by the Privateers. It was like one side of the whole entire Compound was privateers and the other side that led to the road which went out towards the airport was these other guys. They were few, just a small handful, maybe six or eight, but even so the Privateers kept their distance. Two of them where heavies, Alice could tell because of their similar attire to the Pirates, they were standing near Hoyts building, eyeing Alice off with a menacing glare beneath their helmets.

 

This didn’t worry the woman as she pushed past them and into the door way, however she was quickly stopped just inside as a hand was extended out towards her. This guy was different from the others; he was wearing something similar to what you would expect a captain to wear, with fancy looking clothing, a badge on his side. No doubt about it he looked like he was from the Asian continent.

 

“No one is allowed inside!”

 

Barked the man with his thick accent as he pulled a pistol up towards her head, however he nor Alice had time to bicker of who could go in or out, for a woman walked down the stair way, she was Asian looking sporting pink hair done up in an oriental design done up in some sort of a bun. Her attire was very superior looking to the guy in front of Alice, but the young woman was unable to take her attention away from his new woman. Was she an enemy? Did something happen to Hoyt? 

 

In a strange language this woman spoke to the man before Alice causing him to immediately lower his gun and holster it giving a faint huff but never speaking up. It was very clear in that brief moment that this woman had a lot of authority, but how much Alice didn’t know. 

 

“Hoyt is waiting for you”

 

Was all she said in a thick accent that Alice couldn’t place at first but she knew it was something from the various Asian languages, Korean perhaps but Alice wasn’t focused anymore on who or where she was from as she made her way quickly up the stair way passing the strange woman before getting up to the second level and passing quickly down the hallway towards Hoyts room. With a firm hand Alice pushed against the door way expecting Hoyt to be seated with a cigar in hand with a menacing glare at her, yet she assumed too much. Hoyt had company, before him on the opposite side was another stranger, from the back all Alice could tell was he liked the pinkish purple colour, his suit decorated in it with a unique design giving him flare, his head shaved on the sides and his hair obviously bleached to perfection. Slowly this strange man turned his gaze to Alice, there was a genuine smile on his face, his dark brown eyes almost humble in a sense, and even he looked like he was from the Asian continent.

 

Looking from this new stranger to Hoyt, Alice questioned what was going on, but she need not say a single thing as Hoyt raised his hand in the air, there was a smile on his face which meant one thing, good things where to come. From the looks of it Alice had stumbled into their little business talk, this man was a buyer or he was very similar to Hoyt; perhaps they were partners in crime though Alice wasn’t sure. The door behind her slammed shut as Alice felt herself stiffen her head shot around to spot the other woman strolling up behind her eyeing Alice off unsure of what to make of her.

 

“This is Alice”

 

Exclaimed Hoyt as he stood up and gestured towards her, the man in the suit stood up and turned to face Alice, adjusting his jacket like some professional. He could not have been any older than 45 or more, similar to the woman that was eyeing Alice off, they were both far older and probably more experienced which made Alice feel rather nervous. Yet this man before her extended his hand, a smile upon his face made it clear he was very pleased to see Alice but for what reasons?

 

“Greetings Alice I’m Pagan Min and this here is my Second in Command, Yuma. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you”

 

Slowly and hesitantly Alice shook his hand unsure of how to exactly take all of this in, how could anyone outside of Rook be interested in seeing her? Was it perhaps that Hoyt was selling her off? Taking in a long deep breath, Alice steadied herself and gave a brief nod to this man named Pagan Min, Yuma behind her made a remark in that foreign language which caused Pagan to scold her waving her off with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry she isn’t used to being introduced to people. Hoyt here has told me many great things about you.”

 

Briefly Alice looked to Hoyt, he had a cigar in his mouth while pouring himself a drink, and he was too busy on other things then focusing on Alice which made her feel rather nervous. Yet this Pagan Min had a very reassuring look on his face, his hold on her hand was gentle until she retracted her hand back still not sure as to what was going on.

 

“He tells me you have a gift for taking care of…monkeys”

 

There in his last word was a hint of something, humour perhaps as his smile grew and he took a step back gesturing for Alice to take the seat next to him and opposite to Hoyt. This was all so very new to her, she had never been put in any sort of position like this and so Alice slowly did as she was told taking that seat and crossing her legs in hopes to stop the tremors of her nervous shacking.

 

“Alice is a great Asset here.”

 

Hoyt said breaking his gaze away from the window which he had been blankly staring out at, the glass of whisky he had poured now empty as he spun on his heels and took his seat, shifting it towards a little bit before reclining back in a relaxed like pose as if none of this was new to him, he barley looked at Alice as his attention was focused on Pagan. Alice knew what that look was on Hoyts face; he was trying to study this man beside her, trying to see through his expressions and yet give little to nothing away.

 

“I can only imagine”

 

Exclaimed Pagan Min with a great smile upon his face, he turned and looked at Alice who only forced a smile upon her face before turning her attention back to Hoyt still questioning what was going on. As for this Yuma, she passed back and forth, her arms folded over her chest and her gaze never leaving the back of Alice’s head, for Alice could see her reflection in the window glass, it was hard to tell with all the dirt but she was right there and Alice was prepared to lash out and stop any surprise attacks this woman might have been thinking.


	3. Way up in the Sky...

As Tension grew within the small ‘business room’ and the stench of heat rolled in with a passing and unpleasant breeze, Alice remained focused on the brown eyes before her. Pagan Min was smiling, he seemed over all like a calmer and saner version of Hoyt but over the past Month Alice had become more Loyal to Hoyt than anyone else, perhaps it was because of Vaas but either way she couldn’t focus on anything else but this man before her, his companion, Yuma, passing back and forth behind Alice.

 

“I can do with someone who knows how to kill. You see I have a situation of my own similar to Hoyts, and since we are both business partners, Hoyt has agreed to…Lease you to me” His words started out perfect, humble with that odd cheerful tone, but when he said Lease, it made a shiver run up Alice’s spin.

 

Of course she knew Hoyt was crafty with his ways, he never failed and he always succeeded with his business. Yet Alice didn’t think she was an item to be leased out, and she could only guess a few things as to what that might mean. Alice could quickly scratch off being a Concubine or prostitute that was for sure since this Min man had brought up his similar situation, and even though he had said it, Alice still had doubts as to how similar it might be.

 

As the young woman remained silent, they was greeted by an unpleasant look by Hoyt whom was sitting with one hand resting under his chin, his dark eyes demonic looking as Alice forced herself to look back to Pagan, a humble smile still upon this odd man’s face as she gulped down her fears and tried to take in a deep breath, but Alice knew her nerves would not calm down.

 

“I’m listening” Softly Alice said breaking the silence.

 

She wanted to appear interested, alert and perfect like some majestic special ops but she was nothing like that, sure her name had grown on Rook but she was still a nobody, especially to someone like Vaas. That had been hurting the poor woman but she had been striving forth each and every day with other things, she knew Vaas would never accept her as an equal, even if he said it too her she knew that he would always be like this, degrading her in some form of way and she didn’t blame him. If the Pirates saw weakness in him then they would try to over through him and take the crown for themselves, it was simple and it didn’t help Alice in this situation.

 

Clearing his throat, this Pagan Min crossed his legs, held his head high and with a bright smile upon his face gave a clap of his hands as if appeased with Alice’s behaviour. Not one bit did she like this, she felt like a dog that had been trained to sit and obey orders, and sadly that was exactly what she was. Another deep breath and she clenched her hands together on her lap but the movement behind her stopped. Again this woman named Yuma started to speak in another language, even Hoyt had a harsh look on his face as if disgusted and probably was not knowing what was being said, but either way Alice tried to remain calm as best as she could and when the woman behind her finished whatever she was saying, this Pagan Min only gave a respectful nod back to Hoyt and then turned back to Alice.

 

“Well then Alice.” Softly he started off with such a calm tone as he looked her in the eye. 

 

“My Companion and I will be remaining here on the Island for a short time, but when we leave you will be coming back with me.”

 

Then this man’s attention turned back to Hoyt giving Alice little to no time to object, she knew she didn’t have a say in this, she was just another item of many things here on Rook but she only felt her gut wrenching feeling worsen.

 

“As much as I’d love to stay I think I prefer my own palace, it’s too hot here and as you know it’s not my sort of taste in exotic places” With such ease he spoke his words without the single hint of hesitation.

 

There it was, that look in Hoyts eyes that spoke a thousand words. Alice had been told that Hoyt was by far the no.1 drug and slave trader man out there, he sold the best, he had the attitude for it but at that moment Alice saw something she sworn she would never have seen in her whole entire life. Hoyt was the underdog compared to Min, it was clear Pagan didn’t like the taste of things here and the way Hoyt looked at him made it all the more clear. Hoyt didn’t object he couldn’t as if he was out matched; the words spoken between the two became nothing g more than whispers in the wind as Alice couldn’t figure out just how or why but all she knew was that Hoyt for some reason was not the top dog when it came to this Pagan Min fella. 

 

Getting up from his seat, Alice felt a hand tighten on her shoulder, it was harsh and brutal as she was pulled from her seat and forced to stand up. Pagan was quick to interrupt Yuma as she held Alice tightly on the shoulder as if she was a huge threat. She let Alice go but not without a disgusted look on her face aimed at Pagan; this only made the man in the suit laugh lightly before looking at Alice with a smile, that smile that never seemed to die.

 

“Come on then, I’ll give you an hour to say goodbye and then we are off” Faintly Pagan said eyeing off Yuma for a faint second.

 

Hoyt didn’t say a word, Pagan only put an arm around Alice and tugged her forward out of the room and down the stair way as if good friends. All those strange men in uniforms seemed to stand at attention, their heads held high and never daring to look Pagan Min in the eye. At the end of the steps Pagan let Alice go and gestured for her to go out the door, he didn’t seem to follow as she took those first few steps towards the door way, but she couldn’t help but look back at the man bewildered by what was going on.

 

“Well go on then” Cooed Pagan.

 

His words where both an encouragement as well as a clear threat as if to say to Alice that if she didn’t hurry up then she was in trouble, of course she had been down roads like this before with Vaas, told to do something as fast as she can and if she fails…well then that’s punishment for her. Another thing that haunted her mind as the woman stepped out of the building and down the steps. How could she say goodbye to Vaas? She couldn’t and she wouldn’t, she’d have to tell Buck somehow, he was closest and so was Vaas but Alice couldn’t face the man she loved right now, that was for Hoyt to deal with.

 

However it was midway that the young woman stopped, she was merely but a few meters from the gates and yet the building that loomed over behind her was at least the same distance. Something felt like it was tugging on her insides, telling her to stop in her tracks. What was the point of saying goodbye? Alice knew there was no such thing as friends, not here, she had lost her only friend Mizra whose real name was Catherine. A sad and shameful story to be told, but Alice could not let those thoughts seep into her head right now. For some reason all the words she had coned up in her head, all the worries just faded with a simple deep breath in and out. 

 

Turning on her heels, Alice gazed up towards the building she had just came from, the ever roaming gazes of those around her did not concern her anymore, the strange new guys who stood around seemed to be on edge though, but the Privateers just didn’t give a damn. Most of them where lounging around, walking on the spot or just leaning up against something with half of their cigar’s turned to ash in their mouths. It was now or never for Alice as she started to walk back up towards Hoyts building, she knew she didn’t have time to waste around and as she walked back into that building she could tell that her new found ‘friends’ where not expecting her to return so soon.

 

“Alice” Faintly Pagan Min said with slight surprise of course.

 

He even out stretched his arms wide with excitement on his face, the man in the purple almost pinkish suit was standing around near a crate, his all too familiar companion with the pink hair was right next to him, her dark eyes never changed as they glared Alice down as if she was but a threat. What could be worse than a pack of pirates that glare at you in seedy and disgusting ways wolf whistling you when their boss isn’t around and just being disgusting freaks right? There was always something out there and Alice knew it but she had come to a reasonable decision in a split second. If Pagan Min was a man of his word, then surly Alice would return back to Rook, after all he did say lease, even though Alice may hate to recall it she knew it was perhaps a better sign then being told straight up she was sold.

 

“Sorry for my intrusion again but I have nothing to pack really and no friends so…” Faintly Alice says rubbing her arm in a shy manner, hesitant to finish her own words.

 

“Good!” Boosted Pagan as if this was what he was after.

 

clapping his hands with joy Pagan walked over towards Alice, it was as if he had been hoping for this, wishing she would return back without wasting his time, of course Alice would have to adjust to his strange attitude, this happy-go-luck never went well for Alice, it reminded her of Joe in a way but she pushed those thoughts aside and took in another deep breath of the musky air around her.

 

“Then I shall prepare my men and head to the Airport. Care to get a lift?” Strangely he says once more in his happy tone as Pagan Min gestured to her.

 

Extending his arms out and gesturing outside, Alice got the hint that this wasn’t really a question; of course she would have to go with him, probably follow his every movement, but what more could she do about it? Nothing, that’s right she could do nothing but do as she was told and if someone like a particular crazed Pirate Lord got the shits over it then well that one is all on Hoyt. Giving a brief nod Alice followed this strange man outside; he was quickly followed by Yuma whom liked to trail behind Alice with one hand on her pistol. Not only that but all those strange men around the courtyard quickly came rushing towards Pagan, one of them prepared a nearby Jeep and the others lined up and prepared to leave.

 

What of Buck, Abel or the others though? It never truly occurred to Alice as she got into that jeep with Pagan Min; she never thought twice about Vaas, all she could do was look forward with the sounds becoming blurred and her heart the only thing she could hear. In fact the small journey to the Airport seemed painfully slow but by the time they arrived, the young woman wasted no time in doing what she needed to do. Escorted aboard a large fancy plane, Alice was seated, given a drink and a meal, Pagan and Yuma went further in the plane, Alice had sat near the rear end excluding herself from everything, she liked it that way, being alone was easy to deal with.

 

It was only until the woman with the pink hair came strutting up towards her did Alice take note that they were in the air. There wasn’t a hint of sorrow or any sort of emotion apart from pure hate, a hatred that seemed to just burn even more when Alice looked up into Yuma’s eyes.

 

“Eat!” Barked Yuma as she shoved a tray full of foot at Alice

 

That of which startled the younger woman but as this strange pink haired woman named Yuma returned back to Pagan, Alice could only do what natured intended, eat. It could take hours to go to god knows where, but all the while Alice stopped asking her self-questions knowing it would only further her curiosity. In time she knew that she would learn of things but the distance that grew between her and Vaas started to affect Alice. She’d never been away from him, not like this anyway and in the company of strangers, mainly men, it didn’t help. How would the Pirate Lord react knowing his prized trophy was gone off elsewhere? 

 

“She’s a bit harsh at times but I’m sure you’ll adjust” Out of nowhere Pagan softly said to Alice.

 

Slowly Alice drifted her gaze upwards as she looked up to see the man peacefully seated across from her. Of course on your own private plane you can have whatever you want and here there seemed to be little to no rules however for Alice she felt strange here, perhaps it was because of the way Vaas had treated her, pure cruelty, the harsh treatment and yet here was a man that was overly confident, smiling with one leg crossed over the other and such a relaxed pose. Did it ever occur to the man that Alice could easily kill him as she trailed her thumb up the handle of the knife as she eyed the man off before her. The food she had been given was strange, rice with a small portion of Kurri with some mixture of meat. The scent was nice but for Alice her eyes could not move from Pagans.

 

As if sensing her distrust, the man gave a slight chuckle before plucking a glass from a nearby table, it was vintage wine of course and it just added to this man whole….persona. Everything was nice, fancy and just screamed luxurious and Alice was having a hard time dealing with that, she was use to nature, the jungle and its harsh climates, the disgusting people, the shitty shanties and of course pirates, need there be more said? Of course someone like Pagan would pick up Alice’s attitude, he seemed like the perfect evil over lord and that’s what made Alice very wary of him. That smile on his face was so perfected that she couldn’t tell if it was truly fake or a real, even the way he sat seemed perfect as if he had practiced time and time again how to do this.

 

“I’m only doing this for Hoyt” Alice stated in a determinate tone.

 

That was all Alice could say let alone do because she knew that being thousands of feet up in the air wasn’t the idle situation for escaping, not that Alice could anyway. However Pagan only smiled even more, his lips curled and the glow in his eyes seemed to glitter more under the bright light. From afar Alice could see Yuma eyeing Alice off, but Pagan Min shifted in his seat causing Alice to refocus on him.

 

“I’ll be straight with you then. I have a situation on my own little place. Kyrat to be exact. You see I took over, I became the King of Kyrat, these men in red, The Royal Army…Well let’s just say they are supposed to protect me, but just like Hoyt, we have some unwanted people. They call themselves the Golden Path, people who don’t believe in my ways, terrorists, they take what they want and try to pretend they are heroes but what they truly are, are mad men and women. Drug addicts and religious fanatics, not something I want. Kyrat is and shall be a peaceful place under my rule, but you know we can’t all have peace without a bit of war?” Pagans tone was too calm, he’d probably said this more than once from the sounds of it.

 

However he only shrugged his shoulders, this jolly man before Alice smiled; it sickened her as she frowned now having more questions than answers. Yet Pagans gaze drifted over to his wine as he swirled in his hand, examining it as if he was admiring the liquid.

 

“I don’t like dealing in diplomatic situations. I’m better at blasting things up and making a bit of profit out of it” Sternly Alice said without raising her voice.

 

Her remark only earned her a chuckle from Pagan before he sipped from his red wine delicately as if he was afraid to disturb the liquid within the glass he held. For Alice had finished eating and placed the tray onto a nearby table on the opposite side within reaching distance before she folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs. She knew she had to appear intimidating yet interested and she’d seen the various ways Hoyt and Vaas would act; now it was Alice’s turn to use their methods in a means to get what she wanted.

 

“Now now, don’t be so crude. There is more to it than meets the eye. You’re good with killing that’s a bonus, but I need someone with a little more then just shooting. You of course have that perfect set of skills, you can blend in well, track down animals and people. Don’t worry Hoyt told me everything, you’re a skilled athlete out there in the wild but your just as quick with your tongue as you are with a weapon and that’s what I need. Someone who can think and kill.” Strangely Pagan complimented her, but it didn’t feel like it, not for Alice anyway.

 

Leaning back into her chair, the young woman looked Pagan Min up and down before letting out a sigh; she knew this was probably all she would be able to get out of him, for now at least. However Alice felt a strange sensation within herself, without being able to fully register it Alice was up and out of her seat darting for the nearest restroom which was just a few feet away. This sudden disturbance caused the armed guards in the room and especially Yuma, to dart over towards Pagan, hands on their weapons ready to fire at will.

 

With a single wave of his hand, Pagan stood up, he scowled at them epically Yuma as he made a very displeased look on his face before he walked over towards the doorway of the toilet peering in to see the woman huddled over the toilet seat, her head hung low as she spat, her knees weak as she crumbled to the ground and her free hand clutched her stomach.

 

“I take it you don’t fly much?” Pagan said in an almost too friendly manner. 

 

However he only watched Alice slowly get to her feet despite how weak she felt before she flushed the toilet. How could she feel sick like this all of a sudden without warning? It was a question beyond her own knowledge at the moment, she didn’t feel sick like normal, it just came out of the blue but of course Alice had more important things to attend to as she walked over to the taps and washed her face and hands.

 

“No I have not flown in…well almost a year I guess.” Alice said hesitantly.

 

“Not even in a helicopter?” Questioned Pagan, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

 

“Nope not even in a helicopter.” Sternly Alice said remembering Vaas’ orders to not trust her aboard one of those things.

 

Silence was all she was greeted with and she didn’t mind it as Alice patted her face dry with the nearby hand towel before exhaling and straightening up to look at Pagan Min, she didn’t know why, but the man had a look on his face that seemed like he was concerned for her wellbeing, something she was clearly not use to. This only added to her stand-offish attitude as Alice looked at the man and then back to the mirror, her face a pale ghostly white making her blue eyes even more noticeable then before.

 

“I know it’s not my place but…Hoyt told me of the treatment you received on Rook Island. The Royal Army as by far nothing like that, nor am I. You will be in safe hands I assure you that, you might even come to enjoy Kyrat with its culture and the many events we have, especially the Arena, you’d love it there. My Govener-“ Pagan was cut off before he could even finish his own words.

 

“Look I get it, you want me to think everything will be alright and ok and that I’ll have one heck of a time but honestly… Pagan, I’m only doing this as Business, you tell me what to do and I’ll do it then I’ll be on my merry way back home ok?” Sternly Alice spat back at Pagan leaving the man bewildered at her sudden attitude.

 

 

There it was again, that smile on this man’s face as if he was pleased with Alice’s response, but the young woman only walked forward and pushed past the man and sat back in her seat before he joined her again. How much more of this would she have to take? Hours probably, but she couldn’t even look him in the face, instead she looked out the small circular window next to her. All she could see for miles where clear blue skies, it was like seeing freedom before you but not being able to touch it. What was freedom anymore? With another sigh Alice had forgotten she wasn’t alone as she looked back over to Pagan Min, he seemed content with his head leaning back into the head rest of his seat, his arms resting over his torso connected at his hands that entwined together while he just seemed like he was in some meditative pose, yet Alice was no fool to this. Her time on Rook had taught her much, especially body language. Hoyt had made great use out of Alice when it came to torturing people; she was always able to pick those that were hiding something, despite their crocodile tears.

 

In this case, nothing had changed, there was still much more to Pagan then he was letting on but even Alice knew when to give in and wait for the answers to come to her. After all she wanted to get this job over and done with and be back on her way home, she didn’t like this situation she had been tossed into but she blamed it all on Hoyt now. After all he had gotten her into this situation.

 

“So you and Hoyt are business partners?” Casually Alice said as if nothing had occurred within the passing few minutes.

 

The question came out of the blue as Alice looked back out the window, she knew that Pagan would remain in his relaxed state so there was no point in looking for any sort of reaction, the man only briefly opened his eyes to gaze at her before closing them anyway while his guards sat around, one of them drinking the other one rambling on about some ridiculously and probably made up story. However it was the woman with the pink hair, Yuma, which stood at the other end of the plane near the pilot’s cockpit, her arms folded as she leaned against the wall and her eyes never moving away from Alice.

 

“Indeed, Hoyt brings in great stock for me to sell on the market; we trade things in and make a profit helping one another. For example you. I gave Hoyt my newest batch of drugs in exchange for someone who is a professional in killing and talking. Not like that baboon of a man he calls Buck” Pagan said calmly even while insulting Buck but there was a hint of irritation in Pagans tone after mentioning Bucks name.

 

Perhaps because Buck was a mad man who was always looking for a reward at the end of his jobs, whether it is money or booty, as long as he gets what he wanted then he would go about his sadistic ways and leave everyone alone. Yet the Aussie man’s voice called out to her mentally. _‘Aussies look out for one another’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: YAY finally got this chapter done. I apologize I normally like to update this once a week but sadly things have been ab it tough in my life so its just been a bit of push and shove to get this chappie done. On another note I hope you guys like this twist bringing far cry 3 and 4 together, don’t worry I’m sticking to the canon line of things as best as I can. Pretty much this is all happening during far cry 3 timeline before 4 so yes you can expect some Citra and Jason Brody popping up further in this fanfic.   
> In the meantime let me know what you all think <3


	4. Kyrat

Back on Rook Island, the infamous Pirate Lord was strutting his way towards his shanty over on his own little compound. Music was blaring in the background, one of the most popular songs that had been played on the radio. Vaas didn’t mind it but it gave the man a slight headache, he always preferred his stuff, but perhaps a joint and made some coke could fix that all up for him as the man walked into the large warehouse. All over the place his men where, some of them doing the usual pacing back and forth muttering to one another, others were laying around with a stripping in their arms or just doing drugs. The same old stuff which drove Vaas insane as he let out an annoyed growl sound as he climbed the set of stairs that led through the warehouse.

 

Today was not his day, prisoners had broken free and the damn Rakyat had been attacking all day long. To top it off Vaas had picked up the new sky divers and was about to start dealing with the two elder men, brothers, as Vaas recalled having quickly looked through some of their ID’s. It was already getting late, the afternoon was upon him and all Vaas wanted to do was fall into Alice’s arms before having to deal with reality. However he had not seen her at all, not even a call on his walkie talkie, which was rather unsettling, yet Vaas had grown to trust her little by little. Of course she was still a Pirate Bitch in his eyes, but she had earned his respect and his heart to a point.

 

Outside the warehouse were screams from the slaves, a few gunshots were going off and soon Vaas would need to head over to his personal fortress hidden within the Northern Island. It was there he would have some fun with these new captives, but it wasn’t the same without Alice. Pressing his hands against an old wooden desk, Vaas let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was funny in a way how such a woman could have an effect on him like this, he’d never been into anything like this before. Normally he’d fuck one of the slaves, break them in before they are sold off, but here he was with a woman that had sided with the enemy after fleeing him only to end up back in his arms again. How amusing.

 

Behind him the floor boards creaked as one of the most familiar faces appeared from within the darkness. It was Abel, he along with Carlos had come up the stairs after Vaas, a worried look was all over their faces which caused the Pirate Lord to straighten himself and turn to face them with hands on hips expecting a full explanation as to why they were intruding him.

 

“Hoyt told us to tell you that Alice has left for Kyrat” Abel said in a stoic voice.

 

Only Abel could muster up the words knowing fully well the outrage that would come with it, and it only took those few words before Vaas went into a rage. Turning on his heels the man himself slammed his fists down into the wooden desk before scattering an ash tray and papers all around him while he made some monstrous yell sound. Vaas’ face had turned red and even in the darkness you could see it, the redden skin, the anger that was boiling. Both of the two pirates backed up out of the doorway as if being in that room meant being slaughtered, but neither of the two said anything. Outside gun shots quietened, so did the screams, all but one, Vaas. Of course everyone here knew about Kyrat, about the man named Pagan Min who demanded to be called King Min. Vaas had never met the man but had been told numerous times of how he likes his stock so Vaas was familiar with that man and his picking orders only through Hoyt, but Alice was another story.

 

Without her Vaas felt strange, out of place almost like as if he had nothing left to do or say but do the same thing over and over again until he was unable to remain stable. Alice broke that circle of insanity for him, it’s why he liked her, he’d never admit to loving her but he did. 

 

**_~Kyrat~_ **

 

A large bright orange sun was the first thing Alice noted as she stepped out of the plane and onto the desolate airport. Only a few guards stood around here, snipers lined the buildings and a man sat back on a wooden old chair near a small tiny table guarded by two other men. Nobody said a thing, only the faintest touch of Pagan Min on her back pushing Alice forward. Once her feet touched the ground she couldn’t’ help but gaze around, there was a lot of snow, the temperature was nothing like Rook, in fact it was colder and she could feel it now more than ever as she wrapped her hands around her shoulders and could hear her own teeth chattering as her eyes glazed over the snow-capped mountains.

 

From behind Yuma spoke in that unfamiliar language, her hands on hips and making a huff like sound as if disappointed before turning and following after Pagan. With a sigh Alice followed the two, trailing behind them by a few meters as to not get too close or look like she was going to escape. Walking forward was a hard thing for Alice right now as she felt her body wanting to go back to the plane, go back to Rook and into that crazed man’s arms. Had Hoyt even told Vaas yet? Probably not because everyone, including the Privateers and Pirates knew just how bad he would probably lash out knowing his prize was gone. 

 

Up a head Alice’s eyes fell onto a helicopter, it was alone and unguarded as one of the men nearby got into its cock pit and started the engine up, the propels started to spin making the whoosh sound as a wild blast of air slowly rose pushing Alice’s short hair back against her. All the while she was unable to take her eyes of Pagan Min. Indeed he was calm and even had the ideal suit of a perfect overlord who knew what he was doing but…everyone has their weak points and Alice was trying to source his out as fast as she could. It would help her of course, she would need to know where she stands with this man, how soon she can get to business and end things before going back home.

 

In her head, Alice knew all of this, every second would only add up. Perhaps days she would be here maybe months, but either way Alice wasn’t able to do anything much but hope and pray that she could get through this, of course she would but her mind wasn’t as strange as her soul that beckoned to go home. How had such a young fine woman become like this? Dependent upon someone else because she had been trapped, enslaved and used as nothing more than a dog to go fetch had done more damage than she had realized. Of course Hoyt had been good to her but only to a certain point, after all he had a business to run and Alice…well she just did as she was told.

 

At that very moment following the man named Pagan and stalked by a woman named Yuma, Alice came to realize how far she had fallen, how bad she had gotten in just a few split seconds as she found herself walking in the direction of a chopper. Gulping down that sensation of fear and realization, the young woman hoisted herself up into the Chopper and took a seat opposite of the man in the fancy suit, his eyes never leaving hers and his smile never dying; another disturbing thing that Alice had to put on her list of things for today.

 

Slowly the Chopper rose, its propellers spinning faster as it began to hover off the ground and slowly tilt forward as they began to move to where ever it was they were going. The young with the pink hair sat a seat apart from Alice, her left leg folded over her right, her arms crossed over her chest and her sharp dark eyes sending a dangerous glare right at Alice. All of this made Alice feel uncomfortable as she sat with her feet barley parted, her arms neatly folded onto her lap but she couldn’t see who was the most dangerous; The man who sat there smiling or the woman with the dangerous glare? 

 

In seconds the group where up in the air flying high above in the sky like birds, a saying that Vaas often said to the captives flashed through Alice’s head. Looking down and outside the Chopper all that could be seen where valleys with lush vegetation, small little villages as well with tiny little roadies that seemed to be used quiet often by various types of vehicles, from large trucks to quads. Everything felt so new and raw to Alice, she had not been anywhere near civilization for a long time and even though it was only a year and a bit, it was still enough to make her feel odd and out of place. Snow topped the tips of mountains in the distance as the young woman noticed that their ride was shortly lived as they started to decent down towards a large building.

 

Flush with colours of red and lush gardens while heavily guarded by various men dressed in red uniforms, Alice knew this must have been the place. Pagan was the first to get up followed by Yuma, neither one of them waited up on Alice as they both got out of the chopper casually without any concerns whereas Alice slowly got up still rather hesitant and nervous as she unbuckled herself and took in a deep breath before stepping outside of that chopper.

 

Sounds blurred over the top of one another as did many other things, things Alice should have noted but failed to. Firstly she noticed that the building they had landed at felt like it had grown 100 times in size, of course on the ground you feel so tiny in the grasp of any tyrant and that was exactly how Alice felt as she gulped down her fear and turned her gaze over towards Pagan and Yuma. How dumb she must have been to not be following, instead she was gapping at everything but Alice forced herself to briskly walk over towards Pagan just in time as Yuma turned to glare her down.

 

“Welcome to my Palace” Min firstly said in a welcoming gesture.

 

Even in a cliché way as he extended his arms and lowered his head as if to bow, where as his companion, Yuma, just stood there with arms folded making a slight huff sound as if to scold Pagan and Alice at the same time. Gazing up, the young woman noticed how flush the place looked, white walls with a red strip across its lower and top half, and much like a fortress its walls were well fortified, a great place for a strong hold. However Alice was caught off guard as Pagan continued to walk on wards uninterested in Alice’s curiosity.

 

“Now for Dinner we have a nice-“ Pagan’s words started to blur within seconds as they walked on.

 

Alice found herself gazing up and down the various places within the palace while on autopilot following Pagan and Yuma. The men around here, or soldiers as they tried to appear, walked with such calm and ease while also seeming alert while bowing and saying something under their breath like Hail King Min. A hand would be placed over their hearts or they would simply bow out of respect without saying much more. It was very notable that Pagan ruled, of course to be friends with someone like Hoyt and to call him a business partner meant that you had to be high up in the ranking and no doubt Pagan Min was that sort of man, it was just that Alice was so over board with everything going through her head. She had barley even realized that she had entered a nice looking part of the palace, so much beauty was to behold with the vibrant colours and decorations, the various scents that filled the air and the long curtain drapes that just gave off a very nice vibe. 

 

In a way all the things reminded the young woman of Thailand and its culture, she’d always wanted to go there some day but never had the pleasure to do so, in fact all her past dreams and goals had been diminished since she had become part of the Rakyat and even more when she became Vaas’ trophy. It was very clear in the way that Alice was looking around that she was rather distracted, so much that she had barely noticed the large long table with a range of food and beverages. Yuma had sat down and started to dive into her food as if she had been starved but Pagan knew very well that she was only doing this to be disrespectful. Clearing his throat, Pagan Min looked over at Alice bringing her back to reality and just as he expected she sat down as fast as she could and folded her arms over the table keeping her distance but also unsure as to what to do. This didn’t surprise the man as he smiled and sat down making a gesture for the young woman to start eating.

 

“I wasn’t sure what food you liked so I had my Chief cook everything that I assumed you would probably eat.” Pagan spoke with such cool and ease gesturing to the food.

 

Yet that was a lie as the man pulled out a small napkin and draped it over his lap before picking up a fork and knife and started to cut the monkey flesh on his plate. Obviously Pagan had no interest in what food she ate or making her feel right at home, but he did want to see her reaction and no doubt Alice was stuffing her face full, taking one serving from one dish and then another until her plate was almost overloaded. This brought a smile to the man’s face as he watched her intently eat away without any concern of those around here. Yuma on the other hand had finished what she had eaten and decided to remain seated, arms folded over her chest, back arched against the chair and her eyes glaring down at Alice. Another thing that did not surprise the man was the behaviour of his adoptive sister.

 

For some time now he had noticed her lack of faith in him, as if he himself was a stain to his own reputation, to the Royal Army and even more…to Kyrat. Though Yuma had become obsessed with a mystical tale and she would soon be thrown off the racks and Alice would go about things on her own without Yuma to bother her. For years now Pagan had come to know the man named Hoyt, they both traded and shared a high interest in their careers, they often covered each other’s back but they were not always on good terms of course. At times Hoyt would act tougher and bigger then Pagan and it took only a week of no supplies to make the man come to his senses. Though Pagan did not worry so much, after all he knew that being on that so called tropical island named Rook wasn’t all it is cut out to be.

 

In fact Pagan had heard rumours of how the jungle itself can turn a single man against himself until he was nothing more than a bloody pulp on the ground. As for Alice, Pagan had been expecting her to react like this, uneasy, nervous and most of all curious. Everyone he invited to Kyrat was very much the same but Alice was different, she had been through so much, all Hoyt had to say was that she had been subject to Vaas the so called Pirate Lord or Jester of Rook. There was no more need to speak anymore on that subject, Pagan had heard the rumours of how insane and unstable that man was and to have someone like Alice seemed so surreal, yet Pagan knew not to judge too fast. Of course Alice was strong minded as she was strong willed and since she was a good asset to Hoyt she would be to Pagan, he knew that much, yet he wasn’t expecting her to be some fragile looking thing.

 

Truth be told Alice wasn’t what everyone thought she should be, to the other women they thought she should be some pretty plump girl fresh from the picking, with a skinny body and long flowing hair while wearing a red hot flaming dress, yet Alice was nothing like that. Many people thought she was some tank woman, with a body so tough and hard that it had cuts, scares, bruises and a toned body like that of a man. Once more Alice was nothing like that, she was nothing like what everyone expected her to be as she was in the in-between of both, a mixture of beauty and danger. 

 

Sculling down her drink, Alice realized the preying eyes upon her as she glanced a look at Pagan; the man was eating some sort of meat delicately while watching her, no studying her. Again she felt herself in a black hole that was turning her inside out, everything felt so strange. Maybe it was true what they say about the jungle on Rook, about how it turns you insane and makes you something you are not and that was to true for Alice. She had become so alienated on Rook, so use to the Pirates and so use to the Rakyat natives. Torture wasn’t her strong suit but she did enjoy it from time to time, but all the time was too much for her. It was like Rook was cut off from everything, all but the movies and cd’s Vaas would have brought in and the various items that their captives had. That was all Alice got to see of the outside world, Tv’ Stations and radio barley existed there, heck even the famous Netflix wasn’t permitted because Hoyt knew that using those things would be a distraction to everyone, not just that but it was traceable back to Rook and that was not something anyone wanted, especially if the CIA got involved. 

 

Time flew by as all three people sat at the table in silence, Alice continued to stuff her face until she no longer felt the pain of hunger but rather the pain of being full, Yuma however was the first to get up and leave in a rather disrespectful manner, she had abruptly gotten up kicking her chair to the ground before turning fast on her heels and walking out a door on the far side of the room where Alice could no longer see her anymore. As for the man himself, he still remained seated, his hands entwined between each other as he sat content watching Alice with a sly smile. It wasn’t a creepy smile but it was starting to become very off putting to poor Alice, she couldn’t remember the last time someone had been so kind to her, in fact the only person was…Joe was dead and gone and even he soon went from kind to a heartless monster because of one simple woman. Alice leaned back and let out a huff as her gaze fell upon the ceiling noting how clean and just well-kept this whole entire place was, especially this room.

 

“I take it you enjoyed your meal?”

 

That voice of his called out in the middle of her thoughts as the young woman turned her head slowly to look at him, watching this strange man that she now would have to work for and who knows how long that would be. Months maybe even a year but those thoughts didn’t help as it only made Alice feel even more sick in the gut then before. Their trip back took hours, but by the time they had arrived it felt like nothing had really changed, that time had not truly passed but it had and it was starting to cause Alice to feel odd and light headed.

 

“Well then”

 

Stated the man as he stood up and adjusted his jacket, his very overdone and colourful attire made him seem over the top, not like some mad man whom Alice had been expecting but she still had not seen this mans true colours.

 

“I’ll have one of my Lieutenants guide you to your room, show you around and then later tonight at Dinner I shall brief you on what I want you to do” Briefly the man said with an extension of his arm and a wicked smile upon his face.


	5. Frame of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres to another chapter. Thanks for the awesome Kudo's everyone :D

“Paul De Pluer”

 

A man said as he extended his arm out, his clothing different from the others that made him stand out, his hair a mess almost and his skin looked like it had seen better days. For Alice had left the dinner room and had been roaming around, outside she couldn’t help but watch a vehicle pull up and out stepped this man whom called himself Paul. This overly friendly yet strange man retracted his arm as Alice stood with her arms folded over her chest looking him up and down unsure of him. 

 

“Pagan told me a bit about you” Sharply the man said as he continued on with his words.

 

Meanwhile Alice only remained silent, she wasn’t interested in having a body guard or anything for that matter, in fact she would have preferred to freely roam around Kyrat and explore it by herself but it seemed even Pagan Min wanted to keep an eye on Alice and she didn’t blame him for that. After all Pagan seemed to have a high reputation and didn’t seem to be the type of man to let a single thread unravel. 

 

“Not too much mind you but enough to trust you. He’s asked me to show you around a bit to help settle in” Paul Continued on, his tone was become dryer, more agitated with each word.

 

Gesturing towards his beaten out car that looked like it was once a Jeep of sorts but not with the range of bullet holes and mud marks, it was sure to assume it had seen far better days. It wasn’t up to Alice to say no, she knew that by now as she made her way towards the car with a slow stroll like manner taking her time while the man named Paul walked at a similar pace by her side. How could she trust him? She didn’t have to she already knew that, but she wanted to somehow be able to gain information on all the people around her.

 

Out of nowhere a phone started to ring and Paul immediately stopped and rose a hand up with a slight nod to be excused before he started to walk off to the side as he lifted the phone to his ear and started to talk. His tone was soft and caring almost, you’d swear you where hearing the voice of a totally different man, and even Alice could pick that up.

 

“Oh course sweetie” Softly Paul Cooed into the mic of his phone.

 

Then he started going on about how he would get something for this other person on the other line. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out he was talking to a little girl, possibly his daughter as Alice watched him intently his back turned to her and all she could hear was Paul’s tone of voice, cheerful and happy and Alice could only assume he was probably smiling while ignore the passing by man with guns, the dull looking fortress that Pagan called him Palace and of course whatever the heck was going on in Kyrat.

 

Just as Alice thought she would be able to stand around and think she thought she heard a click sound, she thought she heard Vaas clucking his tongue like he does when pretending his hand is a pistol, she swore she could hear his footsteps coming up behind her about to embrace her in one of his rare loving moments, she swore her heart skipped a beat but in turn she was greatly disappointed. Paul stood a few feet back tucking his phone into his pocket before looking up at Alice, he gave her a sly smile but then gestured to move on to the car. What a shame that was for Alice, she hated this, all of it but what more could she do?

 

“Sorry about that, My Daughter loves to call me at random times you see. A very clever girl, always topping her classes and she’s so bright she might even become someone famous someday.” Paul said with such pride in his voice.

 

There was a light hearted smile on his face probably thinking about his so called Daughter but how could Alice take his words seriously? She couldn’t, for all she knew he could have been pretending to talk to someone, maybe set an alarm on his phone to sound like someone is calling and pretend to talk to someone just to make Alice feel at ease, maybe to even gain her trust, but in fact it did the opposite for her as she slumped into the passenger seat of the car. The seats leather was torn and dirty with stain marks, some of them probably having been blood that has dried up or maybe bleach, who knows, all Alice knew was she felt utterly naked without any weapons on her.

 

“So then” Paul went on.

 

The engine starts up and Paul begins to turn the wheel reversing backwards before driving forward going out of the gate with ease like as if he had done this so many times he didn’t even need to wait for the Guards to signal for him to leave. He probably had done this so many times it was foolish to think like that, but right now anything was better than nothing for Alice.

 

“I’ve been told you work for Hoyt right?” Paul seemed to ponder.

 

His voice was curious but his focus was out a head at the dirt road as they glided down a long winding path with trees that looked like they had red leaves and smooth colours reminding Alice once more of places like India and its culture. Yet it looked bare on the road but out a head Alice could see a vast wide range of lush vegetation, buildings in the distances, mountains capped n snow and the beauty was far more than just the colours of the sky.

 

“Yes I work for Hoyt” Alice said in a stoic tone.

 

For Alice’s mind was elsewhere as she watched the passing scenery around her, from the sky to the land she could not help but look out at the strange beauty before her. It must have been mid-day for them, it felt like it but who knows it could have been morning for all she knew but she didn’t mind, for the blue sky was beautiful with few birds flying around and though the place had no tropical look to it, it was still beautiful.

 

“I’ve never met the man myself but I hear he’s good for business. Must have trained you up well enough to give you to Pagan then” Paul said, his words had a hint of sarcasm though.

 

Yet to Alice man’s words where still a blur to her, she had never caught interest in any conversation at all with this man, she didn’t trust him and she didn’t need to, after all she just wanted intel on everyone because who knows if it might come in handy in the future. Though her silence only made the man continue on in his words, Alice knew he was fishing for information about her which told her that Pagan probably told him very little.

 

“I hear you guys have a similar problem, Monkeys’ in the trees huh?”

 

It was funny hearing him trying to guess about what she had gone through, but truth be told nobody would ever know how harsh she had dealt with the reality around herself. Insanity is both a curse and a pleasure, sometimes it makes the plane boring things fun and other times you feel like you are walking a thin line high above and if you fall you fall forever more into a dark abyss. 

 

“Yeah something like that” Mindlessly Alice says. 

 

Her elbow raised to her chin as she leaned in her seat gazing out the window, they came down the road to another gate way and through another area, probably the main front for the fortress Pagan had but who was to say as Alice could only look onwards at the beauty before her while beside her Paul seemed to give a faint chuckle.

 

“Here we have those damn Golden Path Bastards, they think they are doing something good but they are doing nothing of the sort, just a bunch of taxi drivers really” Pauls tone was dark and filled with insults.

 

How insolent he was, Alice could tell in his words how he felt, there was clearly anger but he didn’t show it as she glanced over at him before resuming looking on towards the landscape. Even Alice knew never to underestimate the enemy, and she had learned the hard way. Even protected by those like Abel and the other pirates, even when she was with Vaas there was no such thing as safety. You had to fight or die in the act of fighting, that’s how Alice felt and she sighed and turned her attention to Paul.

 

“The Rakyat like to use sticks and stones but they still put up a god damn fight. Obviously your ‘taxi drivers’ are more skilled then you are otherwise you would have already dealt with them by now” Alice spat back in a harsh and cold tone.

 

In turn she heard Paul snort, she had hit the right button to piss him off but he didn’t slow the car down, no he only picked up speed and Alice could feel her body bounce with every little bump in the road.

 

“You say that now because you have not seen these Bastards yet!” Paul said trying to justify himself.

 

“And you have not seen the Rakyat” Alice retorted.

 

This made the man driving fall silent for once, she really didn’t like him at all now and in fact came to suddenly hate him within the short few minutes they had met. Though Alice could see that his hand gripped the wheel tightly now and she wanted him to, she wanted him to boil with anger because she wasn’t happy herself but at the same time she wanted to prove she wasn’t some doll on puppet strings.

 

“These Bastards you call the Golden Path will be dealt with in no time. I’ll have them torched before they even know what hit them” Alice spoke up breaking the silence between them.

 

Paul remained silent though and for once Alice felt rather peaceful as she returned to gazing out the window. At least she had made the man stop asking questions about her; she hated it when people did that because Alice knew that you need to know your enemy better then you know yourself. Alice knew the Rakyat well enough but not well enough to fight back, not at first but with Vaas with the loss of her unborn child she managed to find what she needed and in turn she knew that the Rakyat were weak against fire arms like an RPG, mines, c4 and anything that explodes really. Dealing with the Rakyat made Alice a more respected woman, but she did not get the result she wanted. Citra was still alive, reports kept coming in but now Citra was forced to remain in her little temple, sending her men out in hopes to defeat Vaas and Hoyt but it was not possible. 

 

As time passed, the silence grew and eventually the car came to a stop near a town like area. Paul didn’t say anything but Alice got the hint that this was her stop and she didn’t’ expect Paul to guide her around like he had first intended on doing which made Alice smile as she opened the car door and stepped out. Just as her feet touched the ground and she slammed the door shut Paul speed off, clearly he had issues or probably just didn’t like being put in his place but Alice knew she was right. You never underestimate the enemy, not like Paul was. With a smile on her face Alice walked further into the town, it was really dull here, people that were walking around seemed to suddenly venture back into their homes. 

 

Though Alice admitted she was probably lost, she did prefer it to be that way. It gave her more interest in exploring the area as she roamed down the stone like path looking through the area, sometimes she would catch a glimpse of someone peeking through the window but they would quickly go out of sight the moment Alice laid eyes on them. She was still wearing her red tank top, black legging pants and her boots so of course she probably didn’t look the normal sort compared to the people around here. They probably thought she was an outsider or maybe even a tourist and Alice felt that maybe these people where like the Rakyat, afraid of outsiders but she couldn’t tell for sure. Eventually she found a little hut; it was a lone one and stood in the darkness with no light on unlike all the other places. Kicking the door open with the top of her boot she entered the dull room. It looked like it had not seen a cleaning day since it was built.

 

Dust upon dust littered every corner and inch of this place which told Alice that it was probably an old place and unused, it was perfect as Alice entered the room. There on the far side was a bed, single mattresses on an old rickety wooden frame, a small kitchen was on her far left and then there was another room which she assumed was the toilet and shower room. Everything was small and confined in here though she didn’t mind that at all. A Vibration in Alice’s pocket startled her as she jumped forward before grabbing the flashy looking cell phone Pagan had given her before she left the dinner room. It was a standard model of an Iphone, Alice couldn’t help but laugh as she looked at it before answer the call. Vaas would be pissing himself if he saw she had one of these.

 

**~Rook Island~**

 

Back on Rook Vaas slammed a small wooden crate to the far side of his room, he was pissed, his face flushed red and the veins in her forehead popped. Another bottle was picked up and smashed on the side of the wall where it scattered with various other glass shards, probably more beer bottles he had picked up and tossed around. Everything was a mess in here, his mattress that he called a bed had been turned upside down, the sheets scattered everywhere, the small stand by the side of his bed had been tossed to the other side of the room, his dvd player had been kicked and it sat on the floor with wiring hanging out of it.

 

Putting his hands to his head, Vaas tried to relax but his heart felt like it was in his throat as he panted for air. Right now he was a mess, an utter mess with small patches of blood on his red shirt and arms, sweet dripping down his body and his eyes almost bulging out of his head as he crouched down. Of all the things that could go wrong went wrong for Vaas as he tried to steady his breathing while his mind spun out of control. Right now he needed Alice but she wasn’t here, no fucking Hoyt had sent her away without telling him and Vaas was furious. It was so hard controlling himself in front of Hoyt that when he came back to his Shanty all that he had held in came spewing out in a rage of fury.

 

A Knock of the door broke the mad man’s thoughts as he stood up and let out a huff of annoyance before opening the door up and slamming it into the wall, he was really pissed as he breathed out of his nostrils feeling the heat of his breath. Abel was standing on the porch; he looked stunned to see Vaas in such a manner but was fast to replace his shocked look by folding his arms over his chest and looking serious. However Vaas wasn’t in the mood for this as he grinded his teeth and glared at Abel with intent as if he was about to kill him.

 

“Sorry Boss for interrupting but we have a problem” Abels voice was almost waving between emotions as Vaas snorted baring his teeth even more now than ever.

 

Stepping out of his shanty Vaas walked past Abel and down the steps of the porch waiting for Abel to address the rest of the issue. Jason Brody had been let on the loose and Vaas had not heard anything of the white boys survival and presumed he was dead by now, Vaas had even shot the boys brother in the neck right in front of him, made him feel helpless and lost and the rest of his friends where soon to be sold off in the next couple of days. Hoyt had told Vaas everything before he left, just shortly before Jason and his brother tried to escape. It was hard trying to deal with all the things going on in his head right now, things started to blur together.

 

“Rakyat have been sighted near the shore lines, should we go after them?” There was a hint of concern in Abels voice.

 

“NO!” Vaas barked with pure rage and anger, he couldn’t contain himself and Abel knew I was best to head off elsewhere rather than stay anywhere near Vaas.

 

Of course Abel knew about Alice not being present on the Island, word spreads fast among the pirates and it wasn’t hard to tell that this was why Vaas was so angry. With a brief nod the large man started to walk off leaving Vaas behind, it was hard to do it because Abel had so many questions he wanted to ask, he wanted to know where Alice was, when would she be back and if she was going to be safe while away, but Abel knew better then to ask questions to Vaas. Ever since Alice had come into Vaas care Abel had always looked out for her, only because he knew that the other men would rape her and Abel was far too loyal to Vaas to let it happen, not just that but if Vaas saw something in Alice then so did Abel and of course Alice had turned out to be a perfect asset.

 

Not only had she helped take out more Rakyat outposts but helped bring in products for Hoyt, she had tracked down those that got away and also help Hoyt with Intel on products and anyone whom was trying to destroy their ongoing business. In time everyone, from Privateers to Pirates came to respect Alice, she was indeed Vaas’ trophy but she had also become one of them. Everyone respected her and Abel couldn’t help but worry for her well far, after all who knows what could be going on where she is. With a sigh Abel walked into the canteen and sat down, quickly he was joined by another Pirate, one of the others whom Vaas trusted. Carlos sat down on the opposite side of Abel, a beer in one hand and the other hand relaxed on his knee as he straddled the chair.

 

Carlos had tan skin and looked like he came from Mexico or one of those Spanish places, he very much had the Hispanic look to him that was for sure, but his skin was a darker tan then Vaas’, his face was half masked by a red Bandana which he pulled down to speak clearly to Abel.

 

“ What’s the go?” Softly Carlos said, his eyes glancing around them trying to make sure their conversation is unheard of.

 

Everyone had been up in arms about what was going on with Vaas, sure everyone knew Alice was gone but for hours since Jason Brody had been let lose Vaas had done nothing but scream and yell, he was beyond anything that anyone had ever seen before and Carlos and Abel had seen Vaas have rage fits but nothing like this. It was clear as Abel nodded his head that Carlos understood what was going on, Alice had become a balancing point for Vaas, and he’d depended on her as if she was his only hold on reality.

 

“How long do you think this will go on for?” Carlos leaned forward as his eyes scanned up at Vaas Shanty and then back to Abel.

 

Vaas was nowhere in sight and it was alarming at times but the boys understood that this was Vaas’ way of expressing his anger. Sooner or later he would probably start yelling again and Carlos had almost run out of weed, he’d given most of it to Vaas but of course everyone needed something to pass the late hours of Rook.

 

“Not sure, I can only hope this Brody boy and the other Prisoners take his mind of things.” Was all Abel could say.

 

For a few faint seconds the two sat there in silence, the booming sound of Vaas’ voice in the background could be heard, a few heads shot up in Vaas’ direction as the Pirate Lord stormed out of his shanty and strolled down the path way and down towards the docks. Both Abel and Carlos sat still as if moving would cause Vaas to notice them. This was going to be a very long day for all of them and well into the night for sure.


	6. Lovely Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY so I'll be uploading the next few chapters because I kinda need to but dont worry things are starting to get interesting :D

Days had passed in the country called Kyrat, torn between wars with lives being lost every second, bombs going off in the distance, gun fire never ending as it echoes through the valleys and over the mountain tops. So much and yet so little as Alice sighed leaning against one of the pillars in Pagans fortress overlooking the landscape. What she was expected to do was sabotage this so called Golden Path, divide them and cause them to fight among each other giving Pagan a few split seconds to take advantage and destroy them all. A strange yet fascinating plan that Alice would never admit to but had to hand it to him, Pagan truly knew his tactics.

 

She had been staying in a small shack for the past two days that is until Yuma, the infamous woman known for glaring down at Alice, decided to in a sense take her under her wing. So for the whole of the week Alice had been in Yuma’s Palace and it seemed that Paul had his own and so did another woman, her name was Noore, someone Alice was yet to meet. From behind her she could hear Yuma move about giving out orders in her native language, Pagan had told Alice not to mind it but it bothered Alice , she never liked it when people spoke another language around her because she didn’t know what they were saying.

 

“I WANT THEM DEAD!” Yelled Yuma slamming her hands down upon a wooden desk nearby.

 

It would appear that Yuma was yet again yelling into the Radio giving out more commands just like she had been doing the past few days with Alice stuck by her side. It was clear Yuma had a fascination with mythology, mostly with this imaginary place called Shangri-La. It was hilarious because Alice couldn’t help but be reminded of the way Citra was, all the time she was focused on the old times of Rakyat rather then moving forward with time, though Citra was probably the most unstable person Alice had ever met, whereas Yuma seemed more lethal, like a Spider crafting her web neatly before catching her pray.

 

“We move out in the next hour” Yuma said in her usual bitter tone directed at Alice.

 

Of course just as predictable Yuma shot a glance at Alice briefly before walking off, the two women had never truly gotten along but turns out they both had a common hate for Sir Paul de Pluer. Even Yuma agreed that Paul never seemed to treat his enemies as a threat but even Yuma herself had flaws just like Alice. With a loud sigh Alice moved away from the pillar she had been leaning against and followed the woman down the stairs. Pagan had been grateful to give Alice weapons, arrows and a nice sturdy bow, he even offered for her to stay with him in his palace but Alice had become quite happy with Yuma it seemed, despite the cold, Since Yuma had thought it would do Alice good to make her now live in her fortress way up in the mountains near the prisons.

 

“Did they find another artefact?” Lowly Alice Sarcastically called out to Yuma.

 

Yet to be truthful Alice already knew the answer to the question, Yuma was so focused on this whole mythology thing that she had forgotten her place in the real world. It made things hard for the younger woman because she wanted to get her job over and done with but here she had to act like some body guard with Yuma going to all these old ancient tombs and tunnels just to find something, but of course they always ended up empty handed. It was a game Alice was getting tired of, she had not heard from Vaas or Hoyt and it was getting to her, but yet again Alice found herself unable to do anything about everything. 

 

“No Something more” Yuma retorted.

 

Yuma’s tone was harsh and cold, but Alice had become very use to it within a short period of time. Yuma was of course Pagans right hand almost, she was his adoptive sister and I may have seemed at one point that Yuma had possibly looked up to Pagan but even Alice can see the white lies dripping from Yuma’s mouth, the way she glared down at Pagan and disobeyed him at every will. It was simple, the two had on going personal drama and whatever it was, Alice wanted nothing to do with it. Yet it did explain this weird obsession Yuma had, it was like she was seeking a higher power to over through Pagan, yet of course someone like Pagan wouldn’t just lay down and die, so it made sense for Yuma to be all like this. Paranoid and power hungry in a nutshell.

 

“Oh yeah like what?” Finally Alice said rather interested now as to what could have changed Yuma’s sudden madness.

 

“An old Ceremonial blade, carved from the jaw of an animal” With each and every word Yumas accent became thicker, her breath almost hitched like as if she had hit cloud nine and ascended into ecstasy. 

 

Yuma went on and on in great detail but Alice only rolled her eyes as the two walked out of the palace and got into a car which was being driven by one of the Royal Army guys, they seemed to keep to themselves unlike the pirates, unless they were partying that is which Paul seemed to be the man for those things. With ease the driver started to steer the car out and down the gravel road way, or what they used as a road anyway. Leaning against the window sill frame, Alice looked out at the landscape, yes it was different from Rook but Alice felt like she had seen it one too many times already, though the sound of Yuma clearing her throat made Alice look up to the passenger seat to see Yuma glaring at her.

 

“We will get the nearest Chopper, it’s far up in the mountains so don’t complain about the cold!” Dark and stern where Yuma’s words as ever before.

 

Alice only rolled her eyes and returned to looking out the window; of course Yuma was right there wasn’t any use complaining, not here anyway. Since being with Yuma, Alice had tried to maintain her regular outfit, the tank top, the tights and the boots but Yuma tossed something at Alice in the middle of her thoughts that made Alice jump with surprise as the fabric like monster fell over her face. With a grumble Alice pulled it from her face and looked at it. It was a jacket, to be more correct it was a snow jacket, thick and warm looking as Alice put her arms through the sleeves and did it up. Turns out Kyrat is colder then Rook Island but Alice was a tank and she could easily put on a stone cold face, though Yuma was cunning and sharp as a dagger, she could tell what Alice was thinking and feeling and Alice would dare to even say she would read any bodies body language far better than Hoyt, that is truly saying something.

 

“After we come back I’m sending you to the Governor” Yuma said in a stoic voice.

 

“Governor?” Questioned Alice truly caught up by whom Yuma could be meaning.

 

“Yes Noore, I speak little of her but you should be familiar with the name. She runs the shitty Arena and tries to act like some Mother of Kyrat. Weak minded and weak willed woman. Pagan has decided it’s time for you to meet her, but I must warn you she may attempt to drug you.” Yuma said in a warning like way, waving her finger in the air as if to lecture Alice.

 

Alice only scoffed and folded her arms, it was times like these she could bitch to Yuma about Paul, the two women despite their major differences could always bitch about anyone, its why Yuma took her in and told everyone that Alice is her lap dog which is rather true, after all Alice did everything she was told and it was often Yuma who was telling her what to do.

 

“If that’s the case she better move fast. I’ve only been drugged a few times and that was by Vaas, I doubt this Noore woman is anything like him” Alice said in a rather offended like way.

 

This made Yuma smile and turn back in her seat; of course Alice had come to understand everyone who held a higher power in Kyrat hated each other. For Yuma it was Power, for Noore it was revenge it seemed by word and Paul? Well rumour had it Paul did his job because he was just a jerk, he got the title of Torturer because he loves that sort of stuff and so there was a lot of competition between Yuma and Him since Yuma also happens to be in charge of the largest prison in Kyrat. However Alice couldn’t help but look out the window, she had forgotten the days that went by, had it been weeks now? No it surly had only been a week, it must have been, but either way Alice had heard nothing from Vaas and she didn’t expect to for a while.

 

**~Rook Island~**

 

Back in the land of Pirates, where they rape, plunder and steal alongside with the occasional drug stashes, raids and murders. It was all a pleasant time, or so it was for the fellow pirates roaming around the Northern Island, but for those on Vaas private Isle it was chaos and hell. Their Pirate Lord had not been himself, he’d let a single prisoner escape out of rage and probably for some sort of entertainment but in the end it turns out this little Snow White had run into the Natives and was now taking out their outposts like some hero-wanna-be. As for the so called Pirate Lord? Well he was slumped seated on his chair within the large warehouse as he puffed from a joint between his lips, the smoke rising in the air as he watched it do so. Everything felt so slow, like as if someone had just made time its self-freeze. With bloodshot eyes, a pale facial completion and a beard that was starting to get a little out of control, Vaas sat motionless, a faint cool breeze passing in through the small window up above somewhere in the ceiling but Vaas didn’t care.

 

His mind was becoming mush as he felt tired and exhausted, his men kept dropping off one by one all thanks to that stupid white ass boy playing games, games that Vaas wasn’t interested in but sooner or later he would have to deal with. Today was not a good day, Vaas had to go and see Hoyt soon and he already knew just how much shit he was already in but honestly Vaas had not been himself, or maybe he had been? He couldn’t tell anymore as he rose up his bandaged hand in the air and studied it. Fresh blood and dirt had stained it now, coated with his own sweat and probably alcohol as Vaas gave a growl like sound, it sounded so strange to him, the vibration through his chest and throat felt unnatural. Maybe it was the drug or maybe it was just his tired exhausted brain getting to him.

 

From afar he could hear the echoes of footsteps coming up the stair way, no doubt about it would be one of his pirates probably coming to tell him that Brody boy was raiding another outpost. Vaas had been doing so much to keep the North his, but everything was slowly falling apart. How long had it even been since Vaas had last seen Jason? Oh yes that right when he tried to set the two lovers on fire. Citra was causing a mess with that boys mind, and Vaas…he didn’t like it because he already knew what his sister was doing. Nobody, not a single outsider ever gets the Tatau done, not unless Citra has said so, in fact she probably did it herself. Slamming his fist down onto the table Vaas leaned forward just in time as someone knocked before prying open the door slowly to peek inside.

 

With a snort Vaas glared out of the corner of his eyes to spot the dark figure leaning in, it was Abel, of all the Pirates Abel was by far the most annoying yet loyal as Vaas gave a faint gruff sound before straightening himself and not even bothering to look at his fellow subordinate. What was the point anymore in listening? All his men did these days where bitch about Brody this and Snow White that and Jason this and…well they are all the same person and Vaas had enough of it as he pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brows trying to rid his thoughts of the white as boy causing turmoil for him.

 

“What the Fuck do you want now huh?” Vaas growled out in a stern voice.

 

Pushing open the door even more, the pirate from outside came into view; Abel had his lower half of his face covered with the typical red fabric he normally wore like a scarf. This time it was covered in blood, the fresh crimson liquid dotting the part of his visible face as well as the man looked with his only seeing eye down at Vaas. Abel was perhaps the most cautious when it came to dealing with Vaas, since Alice had been gone their Pirate Lord had been going through stages, perhaps grief or maybe madness, nobody could tell anymore. However it was Abe’s duty to alert Vaas of any and all incoming information that was of valuable source.

 

“Sorry Boss…Hoyt sent in a call earlier, he said he wants that other boy, the stoner one called Oliver to be sent off tomorrow I believe.” Abel’s tone of voice was soft and almost like a whisper.

 

Turning to look up at his subordinate, Vaas noted the look on Abel’s face, it was calm, emotionless almost but most of all it was Abel, a familiar face that only reminded Vaas more and more of Alice each second he looked at him. With another low growl Vaas turned back to looking at his filthy desk, he had been pulling his pistol apart earlier but now it remained in pieces scattered over said dirty desk. It was the only thing to look at that made Vaas feel somewhat better, but deep down he was hurting and he didn’t know what he could do anymore, who he could trust or even speak to. Alice was his only ray of hope when it came to moments like this, he could hit her yes but he preferred not to, at least fucking made things better but Vaas hadn’t even touched another woman since Alice had gone. Sure he had contemplated about it, fucking a prostitute and pretending it never happened but Vaas didn’t like that idea, it wasn’t Alice and it would never be the same.

 

“Fine fine….Tell the men to prepare him for Hoyt to come get him.” Said Vaas with a flick of his wrist.

 

Just like that Abel was gone, probably off to deliver the message and that’s what Vaas liked the most about Abel, he was fast on his feet and got the job done but like all other Pirates even he had a deranged side and it was barley seen but Vaas knew his men better than anyone. Folding his hands together, Vaas looked down at his desk, old cigar butts laid here and there, ash spotted the former tan desk now turned to a dirty brown, there where knife marked carved into it from the legs to the very top. With a loud sigh Vaas tried to close his eyes and relax but it was just so damn hard, he’d been waiting on a shipment of new drugs to come in but like always Hoyt was holding back, waiting for Vaas to finish ‘the job’, or so Vaas kept calling it. Jason was indeed a very smart man, clever but still an idiot, a party boy having fun on HIS Island. Another snort and Vaas tilted his head upwards to look at the plane ceiling before him.

 

He’d moved into this warehouse because he could no longer stand that of his former shanty, the scent of Alice was strong there but it was time for better things, so Vaas kept telling himself. Though it was hard, not knowing where Alice was, what she was doing or getting up to, had another man touched her? They better not have for Vaas would skin them alive. So many thoughts flicked through his head as he spat out the dead butt of the joint that had been resting in his mouth for the past few seconds. He was done with everything, as the world spun around him and the clouds turned into pink fluffy clouds that splatter on the ground and the cry’s and yells of peoples pleas and begs become the sounds of trumpets and music in a distance background…Vaas could no longer remember what he had taken but whatever it was it felt good to just sit there and smile at his own imagination.

 

**~Kyrat~**

 

Exhausted, Alice climbed the steep sloop unlike Yuma whom was briskly walking up the slopes escorted by two guards that where just two feet in front of Alice. Maybe it was her determination or perhaps she was just insane but even Alice had noted how perky Yuma had become, sure she was old, 40’s or so, but she still had a fine featured face, young and almost flawless that is if you can push aside that particular glare and occasional emotionless face and replace it with something more interesting. Today was going to be another restless day, one where Alice would follow Yuma around until said person got board of Alice.

 

It was always like this, a giant crazy circle going around and around, it was almost as if Alice really wasn’t needed here, the action that she has assumed would happen didn’t happen and therefore Alice was stuck trying to play the archaeologist game. Even by the time Alice with the two body guards reached the top, Yuma was by far way off trailing her hands over an arch way that was engraved with various things that Alice cared not for. Most of Yuma’s men wore thick layered clothing, mainly due to the cold weather, after all Yuma did rule over the largest Prison in Kyrat and it just happened to be in the most barren of all places, a damn bloody mountain covered in snow, she often used the prisoners for mining down below, heck even some of the towns people worked there due to needing money.

 

For some time the two women had been together, of course Yuma lead and Alice followed as it was meant to be, but from time to time Yuma would drop her guard and it was moments like these she did so, her excitement for an ancient building gave it all away. With a snort Alice approached the large temple door way as it arched up and over their heads, Yuma was trailing a hand over the wooden door that stood towering over them, but her face screwed up with disgust and Alice rolled her eyes already having predicted the outcome.

 

“Get this open NOW!” Yelled Yuma, her face almost glowing red with anger.

 

As quickly as they could the two guards scattered forward pulling out some c4, Alice had already started to slowly stroll away to get some cover, there was an old pillar that was still standing, worn by weather and was a fair few good feet away, it would have been safe of course but unfortunately it would be awkward as Alice noted Yuma hot on her heels behind her. With a sigh Alice made it clear as she leaned up against the pillar facing away from the blast that would soon come whereas Yuma only folded her arms and stood still looking out at the open landscape, the snow that toppled down below looked so soft like a cloud but Alice had no interest in it as she could hear the guards scurrying in the snow yelling something out in another language she did not understand.

 

Within a few seconds the c4 went off, the blast sent a few wooden pieces through the air as smoke rose up and the sound of the blast echoed off into the distance. You’d think Yuma would have been more careful, what if they had of caused an avalanche, then who was to blame? The thought alone made Alice smirk but she quickly turned back to her usual stoic look when she noticed Yuma was glaring at her.

 

“Once we are inside you are to guard the entrance understood?” Yuma barked pointing her finger at Alice as if she need be reminded.

 

Rolling her eyes Alice only shrugged and trailed after Yuma who had suddenly found a new set of speed for walking as she was hot on her heels over towards the entrance. At least there where some sticks and a stone to play around with but Alice was often left with this pathetic little job and she hated it, having to stand outside and wait as if entering this place meant contaminating it. That was Yuma though, she let Alice in so close and then would push her away, and it was a cunning trait it seemed.

 

With a sigh the young woman leaned against the former doorway of this god forsaken place. Parts of the door had been shattered everywhere and had done a fair amount of damage to say the least; it was always like this though. If Yuma didn’t get something open when she wanted it would be opened with force, that being explosives or something of that sort. How long had Alice even been here? Time was passing by too quickly and all the young woman wanted to do was get it over and done with return back to Rook and go about her normal business. This strange land, the interaction with normal like people was making Alice burst on the inside, but she reminded her self if someone like Hoyt could do this then so could she.

 

An hour passed, too quickly to say the least but after a while Alice heard her radio click, she knew instantly who it was and what it was about. It wasn’t hard to tell with Yuma, she was like this, too predictable, too easy to measure up and take advantage of but Alice decided to play things cool as she fished the radio out of her pocket and held it a few inches from her face already making a mocking face as if she was Yuma.

 

“The Chopper will take you back to Noore.” Yuma said in a bitter like tone as her voice crackled through the radio.

 

Alice didn’t even bother replying back as she tossed the radio back into her pants, the sound of the chopper echoing through the air as Alice looked up and watched it emerge from the sky descending down near her location. Yep this was Yuma’s trick again, she’d drag Alice out her and then after an hour or two kick her off elsewhere. It was like she was only doing it to make Pagan think that Alice was doing something decent, but what was there to do? Yuma was playing Lara Croft and Alice wasn’t interested in games as she walked forward to the chopper landing in the snow;

 

**~Rook~**

 

“Vaas it’s not easy” Hoyt bellowed as he shot up from his seat walking towards the window in his office.

 

Rain was pouring down, the sky a dark and gloomy threatening colour as flashes of lightening flickered in the distance, the wind was high speed, so much that palm tree leaves where blowing about and any roof made of tin was having a hard time not to be noise. Hoyt screwed up his face and put the Cuban cigar between his lips as he slowly lit it taking in a drag. Behind him was Vaas, the Pirate Lord was standing on the other side of the desk looking down at his feet as he fiddled about on the spot, his arms crossed over his chest and the look on his face said it all.

 

Turning his attention back to his right hand man, Hoyt took a second to reconsider what was going on. Truth be told Vaas was unhinged, he was reckless and insane every day since Alice had gone, Hoyt had blamed it on being sexually frustrated but Vaas even refused to fuck one of the local prostitutes let alone a slave girl. It was depression to say the least but Hoyt had to set a record right here as he turned back to the window.

 

“Lovely weather we’re having” Hoyt stated in his sarcastic voice.

 

“Why are you planning a parade boss?” Vaas retorted in a low tone voice not looking up at Hoyt.

 

“That’s why I love you Vaas” Hoyt said as he laughed but it didn’t reflect his true emotions.

 

“You make me Laugh, Everything in this God damn Business is so serious”

 

Those very words filled Hoyt with a boiling rage, he had done everything for Vaas, given him a chance to live, giving him everything he wants from drugs to entertainment even brand new cars that Vaas seemed to wreck in less than a week or so. Everything! Screwing up his face Hoyt turned around to look at Vaas but within those few seconds Hoyt went from insane looking to a pleasant man as a smile grew across his lips and he took his seat again taking another drag of his cigar. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, do his best to laugh, but Hoyt can’t deny it for any longer.

 

“But you…Sir” Hoyt said pointing a finger at Vaas.

 

Vaas turned and looked at Hoyt unexpectedly as if he wasn’t expecting Hoyt to act so casual but it seemed to make Vaas drop his guard and that was exactly what Hoyt wanted. Sure the craze Pirate Lord was great at being insane, but he was nothing but a simple definition, not the real thing. It was hilarious to think that Vaas had come all the way here to not just talk business but to try and negotiate Alice’s return. It wasn’t easy as Hoyt had already pointed out, Pagan Min was a man of his word and surly enough Alice would be fine, but the reason for her leave wasn’t’ easy to explain.

“What about Snow White” Hoyt continued on knowing the full extent of how Vaas would react.

 

For all Hoyt knew Vaas probably knew nothing about Alice, heck he probably assumed she had been given to Pagan for the rest of her life but it wasn’t like that. Pagan wanted to strike a deal, more drugs for the simple offer of his finest Asset. Alice had proven that she was capable of killing, Buck had taught her all he truly could and though the deal didn’t sound all that great or legit, Hoyt had to give in. Something Vaas wouldn’t understand as Hoyt sat up in his chair and poured himself a shot of scotch, he dared a look at Vaas gesturing if he wanted one too but the Pirate Lord shook his head and you could see for a faint moment Vaas screwed his face up slightly as if disgusted.

 

“You know what I don’t give a Fuucckk about him. I don’t give a Fuck” Vaas cracked as he spewed his anger from his lips. Clearly not interested in this topic at all.

 

“Really?” Hoyt stated as he eyed Vaas off.

 

How many times had they gone through this already? Hoyt had already had enough and the thought of going off at Vaas caused the man to give a faint smile. Vaas was high as a kite, probably haven taken too much ice or maybe pot who knows with him but Hoyt could not resist the anger that rolled off his tongue with his next words.

 

“Then why am I here?” Gesturing with open arms as Hoyt spoke his words.

 

“Once you got the Ransom Money His friends are going to be shot like that” Vaas said pointing a finger to his temple in the shape of a gun. “I shot his older Brother; I did what you wanted with his older brother…”

 

For a moment Vaas paused in his words and Hoyt knew there was much more he wanted to say and elaborate on things but it was clear Hoyt had hit a nerve and Vaas was only reacting the way any insane man would, Hoyt expected that as he folded his arms taking a swig of his shot while eyeing Vaas off.

 

“You see My sister…She’s inking that white boy” Vaas spoke in such a soft tone as he looked up at the ceiling of Hoyts business room, absent minded of what he was exactly saying.

 

This was the last straw; Hoyt slammed his hands down onto the table top causing Vaas to jump in shock as if he was brought back to reality. Hoyts face had turned red, his face screwed up as he glared down his right hand man, he’d heard enough. Vaas and his sister was something that was a trouble of sorts. Citra always attacked but that’s why Hoyt had Vaas to counter attack, yet there was no excuse for Vaas, not this time.

 

“I don’t give a fuck about your family! It is by my grace that your head isn’t impaled on the antenna of my car! Therefore I would like it if you gave a fuck about Jason Brody!” Hoyt Yelled as he glared down at Vaas.

 

“Ok Hoyt…Ok…Alright” Like a defenceless pup Vaas raised his hands in the air and took a step back, his tone softer than before.

 

“Fantastic!” Exclaimed Hoyt as he turned back to the Storm that had now passed. “Ah I’m really loving this weather. What was the name of that Village down the road? Beras Town? Bunch of native sympathises. They stole a transportation manifest that’s close to my heart, I’d like to pay them a visit”

 

Off in his own World Hoyt recalled that boy named Oliver or was it Riley? Either way they were both rich and one of them had a transportation manifest that Hoyt could not afford to lose. The thing Hoyt loved about the weather was how unpredictable it was, not like Vaas but much more like himself, like a storm and then within a few simple seconds an afternoon pink that filled the sky. It brought a smile to his lips.

 

“Nice to see you Vaas” Absent minded Hoyt said without looking back at the man.

 

That was Vaas cue to leave and he took it the moment he got the chance as he walked right out of there. It would be the last time he’d see him today, or so Hoyt hopped as he finished off the rest of his cigar and put the butt back into the ash tray. Ah yes the thoughts of fun and a game with the local bastards was going to be fun, so fun that it brought a wicked smile to his face.


	7. Rain of Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noted I often do a bit of back and forth between Rook and Kyrat. Keep in mind this takes place just a little while before far cry 4 events and during far cry 3 events.
> 
> Things are going to get even more interesting in the next chapter so be prepared :D

It was less than half an hour that the flight took for Alice to reach the so called Arena. Little did Alice know about the women that over ruled this area, she was the Governess and all Alice knew was that the status between her and Yuma was not stable. A crowed was growing up a head as the chopper descended, perhaps there was a tournament being held but Alice knocked back those thoughts and exited the chopper. The wind that it propelled around Alice caused her short hair to flutter about but she walked on a head until the sound of the chopper was faint.

 

Just up a head was the crowed, a half-naked woman with her breasts exposed painted in some colourful paint was eyeing Alice off. Down here Alice didn’t need the stupid jacket Yuma had given her as she tossed it aside to the ground not truly caring to pick it up. In fact Alice didn’t have any intention of going back to Yuma’s prison, not so soon anyway.

 

Another half-naked woman appeared, they all had similar features, tanned sky, black hair pulled back, their nipples covered in paint, their attire almost that of some sort of traditional native Indian or Thai look. It was at this point that Alice noted their smiles, they were watching her like hawks, anticipating her every move and at that moment Alice recalled Yuma’s words about Noore, to not trust her so easily. One of the women approached Alice, the sway in her hips said it all, that she was probably a fine attraction but all Alice could think of was that this woman would sell for a fine amount of money.

 

So easily this strange woman got close to Alice within her intimate space, the look in her dark eyes was almost lustrous and although Alice was overly cautious she was caught by her own curiosity. With a simple peck on her lips the woman recoiled, her hands gently trailing down either side of Alice’s jaw line and under her chin. This gesture was strange but why did Alice feel like she should have been afraid? Slowly everything started to sway it started with the young woman before Alice, her face started to look like it was melting and then the faces of those behind her.

 

Within a few seconds Alice felt her body give way, her eyes become heavy as she tried to muster up all her strength to get up, to fight. How many times had Vaas drugged her and she’d been caught off guard so easily? Swallowing her fear Alice let go and exhaled one last breath before her eyes lids fully shut on her and she was surrounded in nothing but darkness. Blue smoke then surrounded Alice as she opened her eyes, she didn’t feel weak in fact she felt strong, stronger than before as she stood up, but all around her was darkness, all but the faint blue smoke a head of her that seemed to glow so vibrantly in the dark.

 

Something dropped down near her as Alice looked and spotted the faint glimmer of a machete, quickly and out of instinct Alice picked up the blade and held it in her hand as she slowly moved forward. A noise boomed overhead, a voice Alice didn’t wish to recall.

 

“What kind of Warrior are you” Sweety Citra spoke, but it was just her voice.

 

Anger filled Alice as she noted up a head a door way hidden in the darkness opened, it was now illuminated with orange smoke and out poured even more smoke before something else. Something that was moving and coming right at Alice. At first she couldn’t figure out what it was but then she saw it, it was Joe. His face looked half rotten as he charged right for her. Blood oozed out from his pours like sweat as he leaped into the air, his eyes glowing red with fury as he let out a scream, one that was demonic in sound.

 

Quickly twirling around Alice cut along his under stomach, his body bent into an odd shape before it slummed to the ground taking the form of a tiger. With fear Alice looked around, another sound from nearby caught her attention, whatever was going on she didn’t like it, not one bit. It was another door that had opened up to her far right, this one illuminated by a yellow glow, pink smoke poured out and just in time Alice caught the site of Dennis. 

 

Unlike Joe, Dennis didn’t charge not at first, he was slowly stalking towards her, his face and skin was coated in black ink, the jaw of a human skull hung lowly around his jawline but he wasn’t alone. Three others appeared from out of the door way and started to flank Alice. They were all Rakyat, their tattoos on their faces and chest glowed like Lava flicking. Steadily Alice moved backwards and kept an eye on each of them wondering who would make the first strike. 

 

One of the rakyats on her left jumped forward but it was a bluff. They were cornering in on her as she took in a steady breath, but the first one to attack was the one right behind her. Seems the bluff was only to distract Alice. This young Rakyat charged forth with such power it was almost none human like as it came in low bending at the knees and going for her legs. As fast she could Alice dodged but another Rakyat came at her leaping in the air. Improvising was one of Alice’s greatest talents as she grabbed the man’s neck and sliced it open, but it didn’t feel like a man’s neck it felt furry and just like Joe its form bent into something else, a wolf as it fell limp on the ground.

 

Turning on her heels as fast as she could Alice thrashed her knife at the other Rakyat that was coming up behind her, the blade embedded into his chest and he too turned into a wolf that fell to the ground. One by one Alice took the others down including Dennis and they all fell lifeless to the ground in the form of wolves, their bodies scattered around as Alice swept away the blood that poured down her face.

 

High above her were the sounds of a crowed, though in the darkness she saw nothing, nothing but what looked like colours of powder falling down from nowhere, like a colour ray of rain. All of this was so surreal, so strange and yet all Alice could do or say or think was Kill, Kill, KILL. 

Another door opened and this one made Alice turn around faster then she had thought, her heart dropped when she looked at the glowing doorway, a figure approached styling a familiar Mohawk and a familiar walk. Vaas approached Alice with such ease that she could almost feel her grip loosen on the blades hilt but she took one last look around her and noted everything she had attacked had turned into an animal of some sort. With a deep breathe Alice realized that if this was truly Vaas he wouldn’t attack but just as she thought that the man with a menacing grin and mad blood shot eyes charged forth, a machete in his hand as he aimed for her torso.

 

Jumping back Alice barley managed to escape and so she needed to prepare herself as she took up a fighting stance, the man showed no mercy coming at her again, this time attempting to cut down her shoulder. Slashing upwards Alice blocked the blade with her own; the clang of metal told her that this couldn’t be an animal. Kicking out she caught her opponent off guard, they fell fast and even though they looked up at her with the face of Vaas, worried and fear so evident on his face, she couldn’t bare it anymore. The Colours around her turned to a dark crimson red that glowed on the young woman’s features, her eyes shot wide open as she drew in a deep breath.

 

“DIE!” she yelled as she thrusted down wards.

 

Bones cracked as the blade vibrated through the human body, with anger and rage Alice let go of the blade, her face turned from rage to horror but slowly Vaas face disappeared and there on the ground lay a man half naked, maybe in his late 20’s, dark skinned with hair cut all the way back to the skin of his head sporting a long beard. Taking a step back Alice looked up, a voice boomed out in the distance again.

 

“You are perfection” Cooed Citra in one of her sweet tones as she let out a moan.

 

It was the last thing Alice could remember before her body fell to the ground, her heart quickened and once more she could herself lost to darkness, her body too exhausted from the fighting to even stand up. A hand grabbed her by the shoulder and hoisted her up, another on her other side as she felt her body being dragged somewhere. Was she dead or dying perhaps? Every time Alice blinked she would see colour, sand was the first thing she noticed, destroyed rubble, powders of colours falling from the sky, the shouts of people cheering, a voice, a woman…Then her eyes closed shut for what felt like a very long time.

 

**~Rook~**

 

“FUUUCCCK!!!”

 

Vaas yelled at the top of his lungs before pinching the bridge of his nose and chuckling to himself as he looked up. On the other side of his room stood Carlos, his posture stoic but his eyes bloodshot as ever like many of the other pirates. Once more Jason Brody had done it again, Oliver was one of the next of Jason’s friends to be sold. Money had just been sent through to Hoyt as expected, a large sum to say the least and the boy was about to be sold off to their highest bidder, a man whom loved the wild and rebellious types. Of course it was a big loss, Snow White was making a name for himself, he’d caught the attention of Hoyt by burning down all of his fucking fields, and something Vaas was now paying for.

 

In the dark of the warehouse surrounded by piles of drugs and shipping crates, Vaas and his men were preparing to kill Jason once and for all. Hoyt came up with an in-genius plan to lure Jason out by allowing Vaas to hide in one of his fancy military ass vehicles while the privateers do their work before luring the white ass boy out into nowhere, let him kill off Hoyts most fucked up boys and then boom Jason would be fucked. It was both a good thing and a bad thing because Vaas didn’t want to have to do any of this sort of work, not at all. In fact he would rather set Carlos up but Hoyt made a pretty damn good demand that if Vaas did this then maybe he might be able to find out on how Alice was going.

 

With a huff and a half-hearted giggle the crazed man turned on his heels and took one last puff of his joint, in the distance the sound of a chopper echoed out a head. Time for him to leave was drawing closer, Vaas hadn’t even thought of how the heck he was going to Kill Snow White. He’d already tried to burn him alive with his pretty ass girlfriend which if her hair was cut short would have almost looked like Alice. Then there was the time that asshole killed Buck, oh boy was Hoyt furious about that. In fact Jason was killing off everyone faster than expected but Vaas would deal with this just like Hoyt made him promise. 

 

Plus it would only boost his ego if he killed the white boy, it would probably sting Citra a bit too losing her white boy bitch. It was a shame really that Jason was trying so fucking hard to fuck everything up and succeed at it. Most of all Vaas wanted to see Jason try to kill him. Maybe that’s what he would do when he sees the bitch, but yet again drowning him was also another good idea. Stuck in thought Vaas paced back and forth, the loud music outside was booming but there wasn’t much to say, the real party was going to begin later, this was just the warm up.

 

**~Kyrat~**

 

A bright light was all Alice could see for the first few seconds as she sat up shielding her eyes from the light with her right hand. Someone was in here with her and it filled her with panic, but Alice had no weapons, she had sworn she had still had them on her before she got here. There was a stinging sensation throughout Alice’s body, she remembers the fight, the strange illusions and beautiful colours but what on earth had actually happened was out the window.

 

“Welcome to the Arena” Someone said nearby, it was a woman’s voice, her tone soft and comforting almost.

 

Finally Alice could see properly as she looked at the woman on the far side of the room, her attire was…well it was very beautiful, dark long hair flowed down her sides, a golden head decoration seemed to keep her hair pulled back. The Decorations trailed down the side of her face and she stood looking like a goddess, she was wearing what looked to be Indian styled clothing all of which was colourful from reds to blues, soothing tones that also spoke of importance.

 

“You must be Noore” Alice retorted back as she sat up off the makeshift bed, her body weak and nimble.

 

Noore seemed to smile as she pulled of her head decoration and undid the small pony tail at the back of her head, her hair cascading down her face much more now, her red lips so much more visible and her dark shadowy eyes seemed even colder now. Slowly this woman approached Alice, first thought was to get up and defend yourself but Alice was too weak for that as she sat there and looked up at Noore expecting something bad to happen.

 

“You fought valiantly in my Arena” Noore spoke up as she looked down at Alice.

 

“Yeah well I would have done better without the drugs” Alice spat back with a bitter tone glaring at Noore now.

 

This for some reason caused Noore to chuckle as she turned her back to Alice and walked over to a small shelf pouring water from a golden jug into a small glass. To her surprise Noore turned back around and offered the glass to Alice, who took it and chugged it down quenching her thirst and easing the sand paper like feel in her throat. 

 

“Drugs are what makes it all the more entertaining for my viewers, I hope you understand that” Noore explained as she walked over to the door and opened it.

 

Two women, the two from before, walked in half naked as always, the one that had kissed her on the lips smiled before they both handed Alice a tray of food, fine wine and other assortments including a golden bracelet and some new clothing. Alice had to look down to notice her clothing was covered in blood and so Alice took the offer and began to slowly eat the food she was provided with. The two hand maidens left just like that leaving the two women alone with one another.

 

“I offer you all I can. Pagan had spoken highly of you, a shame you had to deal with Yuma” Softly Noore said, once more a tone of comfort in her voice as she took a seat in the far corner.

 

This remark made Alice almost choke on the food, it was hard not to laugh at that because Alice had grown tired of Yuma’s expeditions, the useless feeling of being dragged around to empty shitty places filled with cob webs and lost forgotten treasure that has no meaning in today’s world anymore. Noore had picked up the look on Alice’s face and only smiled.

 

“Yuma isn’t the nicest you see. I can only imagine what she’s had you do all the way up there in her little pristine tower.” Noore explained looking out the small window in the little room.

 

“She’s insane and bent on this mythical story. I don’t even know why she kept me around” Alice said as she chewed on her food.

 

Noore eventually returned to look at Alice and smiled, there was something strange about her that made Alice feel that she was safe with such a woman. Perhaps it was her motherly like appearance the calm smile upon her face or just the simple fact that she wasn’t like Yuma. However Alice reminded herself she was probably the reason she was stuck in that damn arena high as a kit probably. From outside Alice heard a roar, a cheering of sorts, drums and horns blasted and suddenly Noore's whole attitude changed.

 

“My Hand Maidens will clean you, make use of your time but I have an important matter to attend to.” Noore said as quickly as she could before storming outside.

 

Alone in this strange room decorated in rich red and yellow fabric, Alice sat stunned but at the same time contempt. A lot of Kyrat had that mixture of culture to it, between Thai to Indonesian, the food was mostly Kurri and rice, something Vaas would probably dive head first and engulf in a split second if he could. The women seemed to carry about themselves a lot like those deeply embedded in the Rakyat tribe, in a nutshell Pagan was right, he did seem to have a similar situation as to what Rook had, though to be honest things could have been dealt with a lot better.

 

There was just something about this whole entire country that was enticing, perhaps the danger or the strange scenery, but either way Alice was more curious about the enemy now more than ever. Putting aside her half eaten tray of food Alice decided now was the best time to get changed as she stripped herself of naked. She had not seen a shower in this little room but it was too late to even think twice as the door opened and out appeared the two hand maidens. One of them raised a brow but they remained stoic. Alice didn’t even bother covering herself as she stood stark naked before them, what did she have to worry about really? 

 

“Noore asked us to bring you to the guest shower room.” The one on the right said with a faint smirk.

 

Alice only shrugged which seemed to surprise them a bit as they both looked at each other and gestured for her to follow. One of them went inside to collect the clothing they had put down earlier while the other led Alice down the long hallway into a separate room. There was a long pipe that was attached to the wall, a terrible looking shower head and a towel on the far side. In the corner was a hole, no doubt it was the toilet but Alice didn’t need to use that, in fact she felt more discouraged now more than ever as she walked into the shower room.

 

“Mia will hold your belonging. Do not waste our time” Barked one of the hand maidens with hands on hips as she stood and watched.

 

It was at this point that Alice noted just how identical they looked, their decorations, their hair style, everything. It was possible they were identical twins, they looked around the same age as each other but Alice had little to no interest in who they where or how they got here as she turned on the tap and let the cold water hit her body. Rook was a hot place so nobody really bothered to install hot water so it was a shock when the hot water came on. It was actually nice and comforting as Alice made do with cleaning herself. The hand maiden was standing there watching her for a while as if the scars upon Alice’s body where detailed stories and by the time Alice was done the other maiden entered holding her belongings. 

 

“Here let us Dry you off” The handmaiden that had been standing in the room with her said.

 

Normally Alice would have protested, she didn’t like the thought but the two quickly got to work and Alice just simply had to stand there as they ruffled her hair, pat her down her sides and got in between her thighs to pat her dry around the area. It was all too strange and uncomfortable but Alice didn’t show that, she stood still like she had been taught to and when they were done they put away their towels and went on with dressing Alice.

 

First they gave her the new set of undies and bra, her other ones where fine but she could do with a change. The pair where black and Alice didn’t waste time getting them on, the briefs came up nicely on her ass showing the cheeks in a perky way, the Bra was strapless and had a bit of lace on the top and seemed to give them a bit of a push up. If Vaas was here it would be awfully hard for him to hold back, but Alice stifled her laughter and put on the pants that they passed her Harem to be exact that came down to her ankles. The next thing was the top; it was a red colour and just so happened to be a boob tube style that sat snuggling on her breasts. Last but not least was the large rob like material the two maidens pulled out.

 

Bit by bit they put the Sari over her, tied it up and made it sit perfectly on her shoulder. This sort of style was odd if not extremely strange and Alice didn’t like it, it just wasn’t her sort of style, especially for combat. One of the maidens gave Alice sandals while the other stood back and made a quick gave over Alice before nodding to herself in approval. By the time they were done which included after they put on the golden bracelet, a necklace that was lined with an ray of red gems and gave her a quick hairdo remake adding in a red flower clip to her hair and doing her make up with thick black mascara lining her eyes and red lip stick, the two proceeded out the door gesturing for Alice too follow.

 

Everything was over done in Alice opinion but she followed the two out and down into the room she had been before, they stood her in front of a mirror and by the gods was Alice dumb stuck. There before her was what looked like another woman with her face but different clothing. The Sari was a vibrant red decorated with a golden pattern. Everything said exotic, beautiful, a prize, a model, a lustrous woman but it wasn’t Alice at all. Seeing herself with make up on made Alice take a closer look to examine the handy work. These maidens had a true talent that was for sure but after letting Alice look at herself they decided it was time to move on.

 

One of the hand maidens tugged on Alice’s elbow and pulled her along out of the room and down the hallway. The Crowed from the Arena had died down some time ago and Alice wondered what Noore was exactly doing, more importantly what was Alice doing? Following these hand maidens Alice was led into another room, the smell of rich food filled the air and Alice had to stop herself from licking her lips. There in the room was a long dining table decorated with various arrangements of food, wine and other assortments of decorations. However at the end of said dining table sat Pagan.

 

There was a pleased look on his face that just seemed to beam with joy and happiness, he was quick to stand up and gestured for Alice to sit which she did. This time she decided to sit right next to Pagan. Noore was on the opposite side of her looking at her with a smile but there was something in her dark eyes that made Alice question what exactly was going on. As Alice sat down and Pagan joined the three of them dined, at first it was silent but then Pagan spoke up.

 

“I do say Noore you’re maidens did a good job of Alice” His voice was cool and collect as Pagan looked over to Noore then Alice. “You See…”

 

Pagan began as he turned his attention to the meal before him; delicately he cut the meat and placed it in his mouth before taking a sip of wine. Noore was sitting focusing on her food; she was more or less fiddling with it, cutting piece by piece up but didn’t look all that interested in eating. Whereas Alice was slowly eating the meat, a sense of nausea was slowly starting to kick in and it was taking all of Alice to ignore it.

 

“It’s been a Month now since you’ve been here and I figured it’s time to celebrate. Party here then come back to my Palace and we will talk about your role here. I trust you enough now; Yuma seems to think you’re ready as well.” Pagan spoke but never looked Alice in the eye; his tone was still that humble sort of calm. 

 

Gulping down the mouthful of food Alice tried hard not to look at Pagan either, she had been waiting so long to be told what she should be doing, how she should be doing it. In fact the excitement inside of her made her quickly realize she was about to be sick. Grabbing the cup of wine Alice skulled it down and then looked over to Pagan, a forced smile upon her lips but yet she seemed delighted.

 

“Thank you” was all Alice could say in a soft humble voice.

 

“Hoyt also called...” Pagan paused and looked at Alice for a shred of a reaction.

 

However Alice only nodded and raised a brow seemingly not overly concerned but deep down she was awfully concerned. Had he told Vaas, what was Vaas even doing? Everything she thought of centred on the crazed Pirate Lord, the only thing that gave Alice away was her quickened breathing which Pagan noted but didn’t mention anything, instead he continued on.

 

“He said things are going very well on Rook and that he has no use of you yet. So that means your stay in Kyrat has been extended.” Clapping his hands Pagan looked at Alice with a smile that said too much.

 

It was hard to hold down the surge of wanting to be sick while struck with fear and excitement. However truth be told Pagan was lying, he was great at manipulating people like this. Hoyt was in desperate need of Alice’s return but Pagan was now demanding something else in return, he’d told Hoyt he would release Alice only if he gets the diamonds he had been searching for. According to Hoyt Vaas had them and it made Pagan rather annoyed, but he had Alice so he knew he had the upper hand right now.

 

“Thank you for allowing me to stay” Alice said forcefully pretending she was ok with all of this.

 

Standing up the young woman gave a slight bow out of respect before she motioned towards the door. Noore had noticed something was up with Alice, for the past hour or so now Noore knew there was a lot to Alice but she didn’t seem the type to just get up and leave at a dinner table with King Min himself, and so Noore was filled with concern.

 

“Had enough to eat already?” Pagan said, his voice was joyful, too joyful.

 

Alice stopped in her tracks, she had started to pick up on Pagans sarcasm, he always held that happy tone, that smile on his face and those joyful looking eyes. Slowly Alice turned around and smiled, she didn’t know exactly how the heck to get out of there but she was having a harder time holding down whatever it was that had been making her sick. Meat smelt rotten to her now, she often got sick like this out of nowhere, sometimes during the mornings when she would eat but if she had not eaten anything like today, it was when she finally did have a big meal that this would happen. This had been going on since Alice had come to Kyrat, so she blamed he food and sudden change of scenery.

 

“My apologizes, I’m feeling rather unwell all of a sudden.” Alice said, her own tone of voice was joyful as she smiled back at Pagan.

 

With a nod Pagan gestured for her to leave and Alice didn’t try to bluff on her desperation to get out of there as she briskly walked out of the room and once she was down far enough of the hallway she darted for the nearest place. Just up a head was a shower room and as disgusting as it may have been Alice made a bee line for it. Within seconds she was on her knees and hurling up, all the food she had consumed just couldn’t stay put could it? Feeling weak and exhausted Alice sat on the dirty ground, her arms trembling as she closed her eyes, her body hurt.

 

Perhaps it was the drugs, drugs always made her sick and gave her headaches as she had come to relies. From the far side the sound of footsteps caught Alice’s attention, she was caught off guard weakened by this sudden sickness and as she looked over her shoulder she saw Noore. This woman came to her in the darkness of the room and sat along her side putting a hand on her shoulder and slowly closing the distance between them, hugging her, comforting her…like a mother.


	8. Cry your Tears Away

Another morning another day, Alice was once more spewing up being sick, Noore had forced her to eat and that was an hour ago, but the nausea wasn’t letting up as Alice was once more comforted by Noore. There was something about this woman that just seemed so surreal; Alice had never wanted to make friends, especially with another woman since what happened to her last friend. Though this wasn’t Rook it still would end the same, a loss in friendship, death perhaps but the result was the same. Alice recited Vaas’ words about insanity and doing the same things over and over again. Alice didn’t like repeating things, in fact that was half of the reason she was isolating herself because of fear and not wanting to do things over and over again expecting things to change but never do.

 

Yesterday Alice was supposed to be going back to Pagans fortress to celebrate her first month in Kyrat, however due to being so sick Noore managed to talk to Pagan to let her stay another night until the drugs wore off. Of course everything thought it was the drugs, and so did Alice. Pagan was just kind enough to agree and let things be however later today he would arrive and Alice felt a little excited about it despite her current situation of being sick. After all she now gets to know what her big role is going to be and when she can go back to Rook.

 

“When I was pregnant I was sick every time I ate something” Noore began to speak as she rubbed Alice’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah well I’m not pregnant” Alice said back with a bitter tone.

 

This caught Noore’s attention as she put her head on Alice’s shoulder and tried to sooth the young ones soul. Alice didn’t want to think about having children, not ever again. What happened had happened she lost the child that would have been born because of some unstable bitch. Clenching her hand into a fist Alice gritted her teeth, she wanted to beat the shit out of something but instead a kind caring hand was placed over her fist in a soothing manner.

 

“Then to prove that I will take you to the nearest Doctor. We have a local here in my Arena, but he is a good man.” Noore softly said in a cooing like voice as she sat up and pulled Alice in close to her.

 

It was as if they were Mother and Daughter but Alice noted there was something on Noore’s face that didn’t sit well. She was upset, she had tears welling in her eyes but she looked like she couldn’t cry, no she was trying hard not to. When Noore noticed that Alice was looking at her she gave a soft hearted chuckle before looking out a head as if she was recalling something.

 

“I have a daughter, a Husband too….” Her words drifted into a soft sad tone.

 

Apart of Alice wanted to ask what happened to them, where are they now? However something told Alice that it was best left alone; after all she didn’t wish to grow close to this woman. Pushing herself up, Alice got to her feet and dusted herself off, Noore doing the same as well. If this woman wanted to know the truth then so be it, but Alice denied the thought, there was no way she could be pregnant. 

 

“Fine I’ll go to this doctor, just lead the way.” Alice said in a more demanding voice.

 

This only made Noore laugh a little as she patted Alice on the back, the two walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. It was awfully quite during the mornings, a few of the royal guards where roaming around preparing the animal cages or prisoners for the days tournaments. Everybody loved a good show and apparently not every round in the arena was the same. It was a little further down and past the cages and prison area, a small little hut located near the back entrance to the place. A small candle lit up the room, a young man sat hunched over a desk writing something down.

 

“Raj!” Noore yelled, her words didn’t seem kind in the lightest way.

 

Quickly the young man jumped up onto his feet, he must have been in his late 20’s or early 30’s, his dark skin and brown eyes shot wide open as they fell upon Noore and then slowly glanced over to Alice with a hint of curiosity in them. Noore was standing with hands on her hips as she tapped her foot against the ground demanding his attention again.

 

“My Companion is concerned; I need you to do a pregnancy test on her!” Noore was yelling a little more now, her tone was utterly cold.

 

Perhaps it was an act but it just didn’t seem like Noore to stand there and cross her arms over her chest and scold at the young man. However he got up quickly and nodded gathering something from a draw which he fiddled with in his hand before giving it too Alice. The man’s hands where shacking, he looked nervous, heck he couldn’t even look her in the eye as she took the pregnancy test from him and examined it.

 

“The-theres a...um…a To-toilet just outside….” Nervously he stuttered.

 

Raising a brow Alice looked to Noore who looked to her and motioned with her eyes to go outside to the so called toilet. On the inside Alice was laughing, she knew this was pointless as she went outside and into the little outhouse. Crouched over the small hole Alice did her business, all the while she hummed to herself thinking about how Vaas was. Honestly she wondered about Buck too, how was he holding up these days? Maybe Alice should have said goodbye to him, after all she had to admit the guy was sadistic but between the two Aussies he was just one heck of a crack up.

 

 

Apart of Alice started to day dream, the faint ray of light that came through the crack of the hay roof top illuminated down onto the ground reflecting its light back up at her. It was so different, everything she had been through felt so surreal to her right now. Her thoughts dwindled back to Vaas and how he must have been coping. It was still a surprise Alice had heard nothing from the Pirate Lord, not even a single Letter but yet again that might have been Hoyts doing. After all it was logical to separate the two causing Alice to focus on her task at hand. From the other side of the wall Alice heard a bang and an angry voice.

 

“Hurry Up!” Demanded Noore.

 

Even on the other side of the wall her voice spoke with such a high note that it would have made even the strong hearted jolt with surprise. Rolling her eyes, Alice got up and adjusted herself, she was still wearing the harem pants and the red tank top just not the Sari. Of course Alice had no idea how to actually put it on but she also didn’t like the uncomfortable feel it gave her, she wasn’t some pretty flower, no she was here to kill and get things over and done with. It’s funny how some people change, Alice had done it so fast that time had caught up with her. When she came to Rook Island she was but a lost puppy running through the forest trying to escape the mad pirates.

 

When Citra came into her life having seen her potential, Alice was trained and killing became natural. It’s easier to kill someone you hate and it makes it all the more better like giving you a sense of justice, pride and earning respect of those around you. Yet Alice had never felt that ping of regret, not like others. Maybe she was insane from birth or perhaps this was just how she was meant to be, a woman roaming the isles killing where need be, sourcing information out and working for a mad crazed man named Hoyt and in love with a psychopath called Vaas.

 

Another bang on the other side of the wall made Alice sigh as she gave a half-hearted laugh not bothering to look at the test, there wasn’t any need for it. Exiting the little room and re-entering the Medic’s little office, Alice handed the long plastic item a grin on her face as she watched the man nervously take it from her hand. Silence filled the room, Alice watched Noore approach the medic as he showed her the test result, both of their eyes fell upon Alice as she gave a smile that had the look of ‘I told you so’ wrote all over her face.

 

“You know right?” Noore said in a questioning tone, a hint of curiosity.

 

“Of course I knew there’s no way I was pregnant” Alice scoffed with a half-heartedly chuckle.

 

At first everything was silent as Alice crossed her arms over her chest closing her eyes and letting the grin on her face remain as is. Pagan did the same to show confidence and that’s what Alice would do however the soft scuffling of feet on the ground caught the young woman’s attention as she cracked open her left eye to look at the Medic. Her smile turned to a stern look as if he had disturbed her peace while Noore remained silent, an odd look on her face as she looked to Alice then back to the test result.

 

“Ma…Ma’ma…I believe it…Um…-“ The Doctor stuttered but Noore cut him off.

 

“It’s positive, your pregnant” Noore’s tone was stern and cold almost as she flicked her wrist at Alice.

 

Silence fell upon the group, the madden smile Alice once had now quickly disappearing as she gulped down her fear, reality hitting her harder then she had thought. It was impossible, that’s what she told her self-thousands of times during those few brief seconds in that room while Noore only stared her down, her hand extended out to show the pregnancy test. Alice dared a glimpse and she felt foolish, so foolish that her face felt like it had flushed bright red. Why now though? After all this time Alice could not believe she was pregnant. 

 

Its true Vaas had kept her drugged when she had first fallen with their child. She could barely recall being sick or the days she was awake to eat a single meal, the symptoms of pregnancy had never really occurred to Alice, not until now. That’s right the feeling was there much like before but it was so much more new to her, raw almost. Without saying a single word Alice turned and walked out of the shack like area and back towards the arena. A crowed had started to gather as their calls could be heard. Most of the VIP’s, the richer men came in first and they always seemed to fight for the best seat. 

 

Once Alice was up high enough, almost near the control room, she stopped and leaned on her elbows and looked down to the pit of sand. It was just the other day she had been on drugs, killing animals, things that may have been real or may have just been her imagination. The thought made Alice question if the drug could have an effect on the child. Suddenly the young woman found herself with a new set of questions and problems.

 

Behind her a hand fell upon her shoulder, Alice knew it was Noore acting like a Mother. Apart of Alice wanted to shrug her off and run away from this place but she didn’t, she only stood and let her thoughts drift off into madness. Vaas will be pissed, Hoyt will kill her and Pagan…somehow Alice would have to tell him, she had to see him later today she knew that much. Sighing aloud the young woman let her body slouch, her head dipped down and all she could think of was why?

 

“It is not easy” Noore stated. “However Pagan must know of this.” Her voice fell cold, almost cruel.

 

Noore reclined back into the shadows probably to do as she had said, tell Pagan. What of Alice? She didn’t know anymore, she didn’t care. Everything had been put upside down for herself right now and all she could do was think of all the problems that would come her way. All the pain she would have to endure again and again. This was not something she wanted to deal with, not again.

 

**~Rook~**

It was late of a night time, the sounds of pirates screaming, hollowing and just being utter drunks echoed through the cold night air. Snow White was presumed dead; Vaas had set up a whole entire display for Hoyt, that’s what he wanted right? Jason had been hard to handle, first he survived the stupid cenote, then he started to kill his men, steal a chopper which crashed shortly and then shot, boom right in the chest.

 

Seated with his head in his hands, Vaas questioned his actions. There had been so much stress on him the past few weeks now and all Hoyt did was making it even worse for the Pirate Lord. Do this, do that, don’t forget this and you better do that or I’ll kill you. Sighing aloud in his darkened room in the warehouse, Vaas let his troubled thoughts go. Music was playing outside, a fire was blazing up, and the sounds of new imported tigers calling, crying almost, and howling to be free as their calls echo through the place, screams of the local bitches could be heard. Reflections of the strobe lighs and neon lights flashed in Vaas’ room as smoke filled the air around him. New female Slaves had been given to Vaas as an exchanged of a reward but they were all for his men. For Vaas only wanted one woman, and one he had been without for too long.

 

There was something in the air tonight that made Vaas feel sick, like a forthcoming event was going to happen and all Vaas could do was sit there and ponder. His heart was in a ditch filled with blood and guts and Hoyt wasn’t even trying to help, in fact it seemed to be the total opposite. One phone call that’s all Vaas asked for as a reward, no drugs, no money, just a simple damn phone call and after the job was done, killing Snow White…Hoyt completely denied Vaas that reward. All he had been given was a bag of Meth and pot to help ‘calm his nerves’ as Hoyt had put it.

 

With a loud sigh and his head in his hands Vaas sat forward, his thoughts filled of so many things, so many problems. Right now he wanted the misery to end, end it all right now and right here. If Jason had survived then Vaas would welcome the challenge, heck maybe put a price on his head for that so called tattoo on his arm. Wouldn’t Citra be pissed to see that hanging on one of their flags? Raising his head up Vaas’ eyes drew upon his dirty desk before him. When Alice was still here, with him, she would always put in some effort to clean up his former shanty. Thing was she did it with such an effort as to not make it look like she had disturbed his stuff, but he noticed, from the slightly moved ash tray to the missing cigar butts.

 

In a way Vaas loved that about Alice, how she did those things and tried her best to please him and what had he done? Chained her up, caged her here, tortured her and made her his bitch, made her kill, forced her to change from that sweet natured woman to a heartless bitch. It’s true he enjoyed every bit of it, but right now there was a sting or regret, guilt and Vaas found himself angry with himself. It was his fault she wasn’t here, he should have forced her to stay with him longer that morning on the beach rather than her go off to Hoyts but it was all a little too late for that. Heck Vaas never even got the chance to give Alice that tiger cub or the flowers he got for her.

 

Outside a rain of bullets could be heard with the yells of men, women cat calling and the music feeling like vibrations in the air. If this was his last night then Vaas knew what he wanted to do more than anything as he pushed the chair in and pulled out an old stained piece of paper. 

 

**~Kyrat~**

 

Pagan had arrived early that very day; Alice had little time to prepare herself mentally, her body felt so damn drained. It must have been late in the afternoon by now as Alice walked down the long hallway. Noore had not been seen since earlier that morning and Alice knew that Pagan would be out front any minute if not right now, not the front of the arena but rather out the front of this old run down place, it was a little off to the side and clearly not the main entrance but it was a place for VIP’s to come through, and it was often filled with the smell of food and alcohol.

 

Just a swift turn of the corner and there he was, standing in his typical pink suit engaged in conversation with Noore whom didn’t looked so thrilled. However as Alice entered Pagan was quick to drop the conversation as he extended his arms and smiled gesturing for Alice to come over. In the background was Yuma, she was leaning against a pillar nearest to the doorway like as if she couldn’t get any closer to getting away. There was clearly tension in the air as Alice did walk over to Pagan, a flutter in her stomach told her she was nervous but she tried to only smile, tried to only act as normal as possible despite the dark look on Noore’s face.

 

“Noore says your feeling much better” Pagan said boosting, the smile on his face only grew. “It’s in good timing too I have to show you something.”

 

Pagan patted Alice on the back hurrying her along outside towards the chopper. Alice only had a brief chance to look back at Noore, her darkened features showed the faint residue of tears, her dark brown eyes cold yet filled with sorrow. What was Noore’s story again? Had she even said it to Alice? This would be the last time Alice would see the strange woman, and Alice knew right away just before she got into that chopper that Noore had not said a single word. A faint smile on Noore’s face was all that could be seen before the woman turned her back and disappeared into the darkness.

 

What was this strange sense of kindness? Was it even kindness? Whatever it was, Alice was thankful as she got into the Chopper and sat alongside Yuma while Pagan sat on the other side. A sense of peace washed over Alice, she could smile without the fear or nervousness and right now she would focus on her main task. Her pregnancy can wait and it wasn’t like she would be showing any time soon. Alice was only a month, she had that figured out because the last time she was intimate with Vaas was a month ago…just before she left for Kyrat.


	9. Who are you?

**~Three Years ago~**

Seated in a small chair, Alice sat peacefully with her legs closing together, a small cup of tea in her hand, a bright smile across her face that made her cheeks pop out and blush almost. That very smile on her face told a thousand and one things but not a single one of those things was the truth. Across from her sat a woman with long brown hair wearing a casual grey skirt and jacket and a white blouse. 

 

Alice was wearing her typical black tights and black boots with a blue shirt on that lined up near her collar plate, her hair was slightly longer down to her shoulders, her blue eyes reflecting the light of the blue sky as the two sat outside a coffee shop talking, laughing, gossiping. It was such a typical looking day, but it was a day Alice could never forget. A day of heart ache, betrayal and the pending doom that followed afterwards that she could never escape, yet just hours before that she sat so happy and calm with a cherished friend of hers. 

 

It was all too brief, her friend’s phone went off and she quickly had to leave as Alice was left sitting there, smiling, looking and acting as happy as can be while she finished off the rest of her tea. Tea they said that would help calm her nerves, stop her from having these mental break downs she had been having the past few days. In the distance what Alice failed to notice was another one of her friends. She wore a dark jacket and wore ripped jeans, her white tank top barley covered her breasts and her hair was black braided back down alongside her back to her hips while two loose strands of hair flowed down her forehead. This was the friend that lied to Alice, that deceived her and slept with her believed to be loving boyfriend.

 

There had been enough time to pass as this other friend came over to Alice whom clearly had not been expecting to see her here. For the past few months Alice had been beaten and raped by that very man she says she loves and little did she know of what was to come, of the downfall she was about to hear as she smiled looking at her friend whom calmly sat there and smiled back at her. Nobody could have prepared Alice for what she was about to hear, for her friend was going to tell her in great detail how she slept with her boyfriend, how much she enjoyed it and how much he enjoyed it, how she was going to keep fucking him and how Alice would just have to deal with it like as if she was some dumb slut.

 

“Hello…”

 

**~Present Kyrat~**

 

What was her name again? Alice could not remember as she sat looking out of the chopper, smoke rose up in the air, the bodies lay all around the place as the chopper circled around a small village. Pagan was talking about something; Yuma just sat there all calm. This was what the Golden Path did. Killing the Innocent, leaving their bodies to rot under the baking hot sun for the birds and animals to feast upon like some barbaric pack of animals these humans where. 

 

Swallowing down her fear Alice looked on as the chopper flew off and away from the village, most of the bodies where those of the royal guards and it was the first time Alice had seen this kind of brutal act. It wasn’t like the Rakyat at all, but this village had been that very place Alice had been dumped off at by Paul, it could have been Alice’s body laying down there rather than a young child’s or a soldiers, but no here she was flying through the air so high up, so caught up with her past trying to remember what she once was.

 

“That’s what they do, they destroy everything I try so hard to build and create to protect the innocent” Pagan was still rambling on in his strange tone. 

 

However the smile on his face betrayed his true intentions though, he didn’t care for these people, only the money he made, only the fire power and chaos he was causing, the war he was fighting. They say war is a disease, like a plague it spreads through your house and into your mind, it makes you something you are not and you use all your hate and anger thinking you’re doing the right thing, but what is it you are really doing?

 

With a deep breath in Alice finally looked away from the village that was now just a puff of smoke in the air rising far away. Pagan wanted to show Alice that the Golden Path where cruel and monstrous people, people that didn’t care but Alice smelt the lies he spoke, she could see that these people, terrorists as they were called where just trying to free themselves, much like the Rakyat. However The Golden Path had leaders, people trying to protect their culture and their religion, their families and friends. 

 

“They took someone away from me once…I’ll never see her again.” Pagan’s voice became sorrowful.

 

This had caught Alice’s attention as she looked up to see Pagan looking off in the distance as if he was recalling something, he didn’t have a smile on his face anymore, in fact he looked sorrowful and…it just wasn’t Pagan but he was quick to discard any true emotion as he turned back to look at Alice and smiled before raising a finger in the air about to present her with something.

 

“But let’s not talk about me. You’ve been here a month now and I believe you are as fully skilled as Hoyt said. Therefore I want you to work with my most skilled men in destroying our enemy. These people…animals they are. They need to be stopped, they kill innocents.” Determination was filled in his voice as well as that happy sort of tone, but he was serious at the same time.

 

That look in his eyes said it all as he looked at Alice as if he was demanding something of her, and she knew exactly what it was. Whatever it was that was going on it wasn’t her true concern and in fact Alice just wanted to go back to Rook, she wanted to tell Vaas about the pregnancy and hope that somehow, just somehow they could figure things out, but would he hurt her again?

 

“Of course, I’ll work my best to rid you of these terrorist. You have enough on your plate to deal with.” Humbly Alice said and her words felt almost different, strange.

 

Had she somehow changed within the past few days, maybe Yuma had hardened her up or was it the simple fact Alice was now putting aside all her worries and focusing on better things, things like killing. As the mad man in Bad Town would say ‘it’s easier to just be a puppet’ and that’s what Alice was going to do, she would be Pagans puppet, do what he tells her to do and hope that she can get this all done just a little faster.

 

There was a sense within Alice that told her she could do this and as she looked over at Yuma she knew right there and then that this was the right choice, that she was going to succeed and for the first time in a very long time she felt like she was her true self. Not the woman that does her best to please the Pirate Lord she loves, not the girl that smiles in hopes to look and act pretty but rather the true cold hearted woman she is that thrives to kill, that lives for the thrill of things in life. 

 

Perhaps Pagan saw it in her eyes as she looked over to him, or maybe he had seen it all along but either way he was smiling at her, that beaming smile that told Alice everything was going to plan out fine. By the time she was done here with her job she would return to Rook with a slight baby bump and nobody would notice she was pregnant. 

 

“George please take us back” Pagan softly cooed out over the sounds of the chopper.

 

Within just a few seconds the chopper begins to swing back around and Alice has no doubt about it that they are to go back to Pagans fortress to brief Alice on her first real mission here. 

 

**~Rook~**

 

Vaas is laughing as he stands trying to work himself out, he’s about to die but he doesn’t admit it, he doesn’t think it. He’s laughing so hard now that he’s almost clutching his stomach watching Jason Brody run around HIS fucking island, HIS place. Look at all the bodies of the pirates laying around, all the blood pooling around and shit was that a tiger?

 

In the security room Vaas is watching Jason closely, he’s come here to kill him which means one thing; Citra wants him dead. Yet that’s ok because Vaas’ filled the warehouse up with fumes, he can’t remember what it was he asked the Doc to give him but it was a shit tone of it and the fumes where making him so fucking high right now. How should he kill Jason? He’s almost at the warehouse now, in fact the big heavy gunner is going to flog his ass and Vaas has no idea if he’s going to live or not. Will Jason live or Will Vaas? 

 

Getting up from his seat the crazed drugged man jogs down the stairs and tries his best to stifle the laughter that’s just bursting at the seams. Here he comes, Jason’s in the building now, screaming for Vaas, looking for him. The boys got skill but Jesus he could have been so much more. Vaas is around the corner watching, looking at the dumb found kid that walks in here, he’s got a nice Rifle, his blue shirt is dirty and torn, there’s blood spatters old and new, his face looks worn and he’s even started to grow a similar beard to Vaas. Oh Citra Citra look at what she’s done to the poor boy, it’s time to put him out of this whole misery. 

 

Here he comes now, he doesn’t see Vaas there up against the wall, the neon lights are so bright, the fumes in both of their nostrils, Vaas can’t stop smiling as he pulls out the syringe.

 

“Peekabo Mother Fucker!”

 

**~Kyrat~**

 

Once more Alice is escorted into the large dining room, its dinner time but Alice isn’t feeling all that hungry, she knows she can eat it’s not like she’s going to be sick again but there’s always that fear as she watches the meals being presented and placed before them, fresh wine is poured and the three sit like good old friends. Yuma, unlike before, is seated looking rather relaxed all but the faint jiggle of her boots like as if she’s anticipating something, heck she’s eyeing the waiter off like as if he had just poisoned the air and Alice can’t help but slightly smile. Pagan catches on and gives her a wink before looking over at Yuma who is all unaware of the current laughing situation.

 

“So Alice…” Pagan begins as he places a napkin across his lap before fishing for the fork and knife. “There are currently two heads. Sabal and Amita. Sabal is the main leader but Amita often try’s to under mind him. I have spies but they never last long.” Pagan says as he plucks a bit of Mongolian beef on his fork and eyes it off.

 

“Amita and Sabal?” Alice questions slightly as she chews on her piece of meat delicately trying not to chew too fast or too slow.

 

“Sabal is a crazed religious fanatic and Amita…she just wants to better everyone. “ Yuma barks up but doesn’t elaborate any more than that.

 

“Yes indeed you see Sabal is the main head, he’s trying to keep Kyrat like the old ways.” Pagan says softly while plucking something else off his fork.

 

In a way it sounds a little like Citra, a religion or culture from the past trying to stay in modern days, it gives Alice a good idea as to what she’s up against as she chews down the rest of her meat and takes a drink from her wine glass. Should she even be drinking right now? Heck who cares it’s only a sip as she returns her glance back over to Pagan and then to Yuma trying to seek out any source of information that their body might betray them.

 

“He’s using his charm and resources to get these native villages to align with him then?” Alice questions but really she already knows the answer.

 

“Too shay! Before these two there was Mohan Ghale, he fought so well to keep Kyrat stuck in a time capsule. You could say that’s what interests me about Amita. She goes against Sabal like she’s trying to fight against him to somehow get everyone up to speed with modern day.” Pagan says in an ecstatic way.

 

“Then tell me Min how do we go about this? It’s clear we could use Amita’s current ambition against the Golden Path. She wants what’s best for her people right?” Alice says trying to work things out mentally in her brain as she plucks a bit more food off her plate.

 

“A prisoner told us she’s trying to seek ways to get money to aid the people.” Yuma says without daring a look but her words are filled with a hint of something.

 

“Drugs! Why not imply the use of Drugs, it might just be enough to cause the rift between these two if we can get Amita to think about drugs being her main key to supporting people.” Alice says as the idea comes to her, she’s looking around the room to see Pagans reaction.

 

There’s a pleased look on his face and she can tell he agrees with her on this very subject, but really has he not already thought of this already? Either way the look in his eye tells Alice’s she’s off to a good start as she reclines back in her seat and puts a hand to her stomach pretending to be full. In a sense she is but right now her brain has enough information to start scheming up a plan and Pagan can see that as he puts down his knife and fork.

 

“Well then I’ll have Gary take you to your room. I’m sure you’ve had enough for one day.” Pagan says gesturing towards the doorway where a man stood.

 

With a faint smile Alice accepts and gives a nod, Yuma gets up too and follows her as they are both led by this Gary guy up the stairs and into a room filled with luscious things, from a fine wooden bed frame with rich fabric on the mattress and fluffy looking pillows to a fine wardrobe and desk. Heck this room had everything you could ever dream of including your own personal shower and bathroom. Gary is going through most of the things, telling Alice that Pagan had supplied her with range of fashion wear for her in the wardrobe to the large black box seated on the bed which contained a specific weapon to her liking. After that Gary left but Yuma stayed and it wasn’t until the door closed that Yuma pipped up.

 

“Pagan is weak, like all men are weak. I can give you the Intel you need but only if you do as I say” Yuma said softly in a hushed whisper.

 

So there it was, the beans spilt from the bag as Alice folded her arms across her chest and nodded, she was listening to Yuma but she didn’t wish to cross Pagan, there was a hint of treasury but Alice figured it out pretty fast that Yuma wanted something in turn. So she smiled at Yuma and nodded before taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

 

“And for what price?” Alice said in a happy tone raising a brow as she crossed her leg over the other.

 

However Yuma stood standing eyeing Alice up and down, it was clear the time they had spent together had made Yuma not so damn uptight but even so she wasn’t someone Alice was willing to trust and everyone wants something for a reason as Alice watched Yuma with intent. Something about this woman was dark and cold, heartless, she wasn’t like the others, she didn’t care or have a shred of mercy nor sorrow, and she only cared for herself and this Kyrati myth. 

 

“I want information on a Man, a Man in White.” As Yuma spoke her tone became darker.

 

Alice couldn’t help but raise a brow as she watched Yuma fold her arms and look down at Alice, she wasn’t glaring she was anticipating, tapping the bottom of her boot and trying to size Alice up for anything, anything her body might betray. This only made Alice smile was she noted how well this little game of cat and mouse played between the two was. What did Alice have to lose on all of this? With a smile she shrugged and stood up.

 

“Fine, I’ll give you all the information I have, it on USB. I’m sure Hoyt won’t mind.” Alice said in a quirky way as she pulled out the USB she had on her.

 

It was something that she never left, if she didn’t have it in her pants it was in her bra and if not there well she would just stuff it neatly in her panties. Where there is a will there is a way, but what Yuma didn’t know was there was a virus on that USB as well as Information that was on there about all the people on Rook, including Hoyt himself. Everything Alice had gathered up she had backed up onto that USB knowing it would come in handy, surly she would get brownie points for that. However that very Virus would grant Alice some access to information including password and key codes which would be automatically emailed straight to her account. All Alice needed was a laptop and she would be all set up. However as Alice passed the USB to Yuma she held onto it, not giving it fully despite the tug Yuma gave.

 

“But I hope you can also do me a favour and get me a laptop. I need something for my information and something for you to send Intel to” Alice smirked in a wicked way.

 

Yuma only smiled and gave a nod; the smile on her face seemed so strange, so joyful like as if to say well played and probably did. Taking in a deep breath Alice watched as Yuma exited the room and Alice was once more alone in this strange world of Kyrat. However her attention then turned to the black box on the bed. It was thin and long as Alice walked over to it and flipped the buttons on the side as she heard it unclick. It reminded Alice of the sniper rifle box Buck had, it was long and thick and thin and he stored his most precious Sniper inside of it, a nice scope with night vision and he rarely used it. Only when he really needed to he would but Buck was a sadistic man, he liked booby traps that break bone but leave the victim still alive, enough to endure al little more pain of his enjoyment. 

 

Slowly the lid opened up and as Alice pried it open just that little bit faster she stood back somewhat shocked but she couldn’t help but smile as her finger tips travelled along the wooden base of the bow, a fine piece of leather, possibly snake decorated the middle of the bow where her hand would rest. The wood was varnished nicely; the sting was nicely done and tight to enhance a powerful shot. White Feather tipped arrows rested alongside the bow. 

 

Such a traditional beauty only suited Alice as she pulled the lengthy weapon out of its case and her blue eyes fell upon the delicate work. The many bodies that would fall because of this weapon could not be counted up because to be honest, Alice was about to rain hell upon the enemy.


	10. Returning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep another chapter done :D  
> Things are well...about to hit the roof in the next couple of chapters and I've pretty much hit the half way mark kind of in this fanfic part.  
> Expect some epic kickass stuff to come

Half a month was all Alice truly needed to cause a rift between the two heads of the Golden Path. The increase profit of Drugs was growing and the local radio guy was often talking on about how the opium fields where increasing, heck Noore was now even in charge of distribution a lot more as well as marketing the stuff out of Kyrati country. Alice had also infiltrated the enemy hard, a man named Darpan was helping to smuggle things in, mainly people and rumour had it he was going to bring in a man of the Ghale Family, Ajah. When Alice had told Pagan he seemed to smile, almost cry a little before thanking Alice so very much.

 

Today was her last day here as Alice got up and showered doing her morning routine as if she was about to go on her usual recon and gather more intel. Yuma had been stuck in Durgesh for a while now, her insanity had gone over board and Pagan even had Alice keeping tabs on Yuma, but the spider knew too well how to craft her webs and Alice never gained anything more than a little hint of this and that. It seems Yuma had become obsessed with the Myth of Kyrati and an ancient story told through centuries of the place called Shangri-la. No surprise there to be honest but how obsessed Yuma got over it was beyond insanity almost.

 

Outside the sky was a vibrant blue as always, the heat was nice and welcoming as the sun rose up over the hills, the Soldiers started to wake and prepare for their daily chores, most of them stood watch in the high towers just outside the fortress but the conflict within the golden path had reduced a lot of damage and concern. It seems Amita had taken up a girl named Bhadra, some idol the people seem to worship, especially Sabal whom sickens Alice. Yet Amita was breaking all the rules and traditions, she was craving to save drug plants that Sabal was attacking in hopes of somehow using it to resource them for weapons and Supplies.

 

Heck there was an old fart from Africa that had come here, a former warlord they say yet a Gospel preacher now. This guy was running the top market of weapons to the Golden Path, though tracking the man down was a little harder than thought, he moved from tent to tent but he seemed intent on getting these Diamonds. Diamons Vaas once had. The thought of the Pirate Lord gave Alice butterflies as she got out of the shower and dried herself off before dressing. She slipped into her black leggings and put on her red singlet before the black vest she wore, it had some punch marks and cuts from pervious battles but it protected Alice during the most vital missions she ever had to go through here.

 

Next were her army boots as she slipped them on and did up the lace before she looked in the mirror at herself. Her hair had grown now just a little to her shoulders like it used to but Alice was going to get it all cut back into a Mohawk, maybe she might even impress Vaas a little. Picking up the eye liner Alice did the small little fine details before she was finally happy with herself giving one last look up and down before she exited the shower room and walked back into the main room. On the bed she had the black case which contained her bow; she planned on bringing it back with her to Rook. Next to it was her loot bag, it was small and made out of leather but it had all her needs, alongside it was her quiver and a utility belt that Alice had found to come in handy. She strapped the belt on and tossed the quiver over her shoulder before grabbing the last of her things.

 

Yet before she could walk out that room she paused and took one last look back. Everything was neatly done and packed away; Alice had left the sari which Pagan gave her just in case he wanted it back. Over the time here she had seen Pagans true identity. He was a man pained by the regretful things he’s done, taking out his anger on the people and Alice knew now why he hated these Golden Path so much, after all they killed his daughter, his only child. That’s why this Ajah fella meant so much to Pagan because he was like a son to him since it was his Mother that Pagan fell in love.

 

Taking in a deep breath Alice kicked the door open and walked outside, it was often quiet here, Paul was wondering around talking on the phone, he didn’t dare a look at Alice, they had gotten along well enough to make their missions work out but apart from that they kept their distance. Yuma and Pagan where out front as Alice walked out and spotted the chopper that awaited her. For some reason she didn’t feel like leaving, she didn’t want to go back to Rook but she knew she had to, she wanted to get back to Alec first and inform him of the baby she was carrying, she wanted to be wrapped warmly in Vaas’ arms and boost to Hoyt about what she had done and then celebrate with Buck with some fireworks again.

 

Pagan gave Alice a warm hug, he was speaking friendly but his words went by her, Yuma only gave a nod out of respect before Alice got aboard the chopper. How surreal it was to be going back to your home after all this time of just starting to get settled in here, and yet she was up and away high in the sky returning back to the place she loved so much. Her heart was skipping a beat as she sat patiently waiting to arrive at the airport. Pagan had said he would keep in contact with Alice, she was a good asset and if need be he may even call upon her in the future just in case she ever gets board. 

 

**~Rook~**

 

As the chopper descended down upon the airport Alice couldn’t help but let out a faint laughter, the pilot that had brought her here from Bangkok was just a normal everyday man that kept his mouth shut and got paid a lot for doing his job to this uncharted place. Fast on her heels Alice jumped out of the chopper but she was hit hard by the devastation. Most of the aircraft around here had been blown up, the hangers destroyed and it looked like a huge ass fight had taken place. The Chopper behind her flew up and away before she had time to turn back and ask him anything. He probably knew nothing and that’s the way to keep it.

 

In the Distance Alice noted two familiar looking men, well the colour they wore that is. Privateers with Rifles in hand came rushing over towards her, it was all a sudden a blur to her as they grabbed her by the arm and pointed their guns in her face yelling and screaming, asking her all this none sense while the poor woman stood there with her hands in the air. Somewhere in the distance a man yelled out, it was Rob, he was one of the Privateers Hoyt had skulking around his compound and Alice often saw him guarding the warehouse they kept the slaves in.

 

“Weapons down!” Rob commanded as he jogged over.

 

He was wearing his typical uniform, his orange beard looked like it hadn’t been shaved in days, he could probably plate it into a braid by now if he wanted to. Those blue eyes of his looked her up and down like as if he saw a ghost before him as he put a hand to her shoulder. Something wasn’t right and that’s when Alice dropped her bags and looked him dead in the eyes. Apart of her wanted to slap him just to make him tell her what was wrong but instead he only gave her shoulder a tight squeeze.

 

“Come with us, we need to talk urgently” Rob said as he led the two men and Alice away.

 

Grabbing her stuff and following after the men, Alice was escorted to a small burnt out vehicle, it was puffing black smoke but still in working order, the engine gurgled and croaked like something from a 90’s horror movie, the road was bumpy and looked like someone had been letting off a few too many explosions. Over the bridge Alice could see that it had been blown up but repaired, the new metal grates loosely sat just enough for them to cross over to the other side but Alice couldn’t help but watch with caution, she didn’t want to go for a swim with the fishes.

 

Then came the compound…It was a mess, a few soldiers stood around outside and not many of them looked overly happy, not like the last time Alice had saw them. In fact Alice swore the number of men had dropped majorly as the car rolled up outside Hoyts large building. Alice expected the crazed man to be pondering outside by now, but all she heard was the eerie silence, not a single scream or gunshot, it was just so unlike Rook, so unlike the privateers. Then a familiar face caught Alice’s, he was standing up near the porch with a drink in hand and a joint in the other, his tan skin had barely changed a notch as Carlos sat drinking away minding his own business.

 

At this point Alice noted she was still sitting in the car and Rob was looking back at her anticipating for her to get out which she did of course but she left her stuff behind. If a pirate was sitting around here with privateers not causing conflict then something was up for sure as Alice took in a deep breath and walked up the few steps. Carlos didn’t notice her, or maybe he didn’t wish to as he just looked out past her, out towards the river or maybe the sky or maybe watching a privateer but it was just so eerie, so surreal. Inside the building was worse; Alice couldn’t help but look at the emptiness of this place. A Month and a half ago this place had privateers strolling around, ammo lying everywhere, lose change forgotten about and stacks upon stacks of drugs against the walls. Now all there where were dirty tiles and wallpaper, a few small bags of ice opened and scattered about but that was it, no ammo, nothing. 

 

Up the stair ways Alice was led and down the familiar corridor towards Hoyts business room. Apart of Alice was hanging out to see Hoyt seated in that very chair but instead Rob sat in the empty seat and gestured for Alice too take a seat on the opposite side. There was a strange look on the two privateer’s faces as Alice looked around, they shrugged when Alice looked at them so she did what she could only do and she took that very seat Rob had gestured too for her to sit in.

 

“How much has Pagan told you?” Rob questioned as he sat forward in his seat, elbows perched up and hands folded over one another.

 

This question was strange to Alice as she cocked her head and blinked mindlessly. The last time Pagan said anything to Alice about Hoyt was that everything was going fine, so why was she here having this strange talk with Rob. Was Hoyt about to jump out from behind her maybe and surprise her with a welcome home party? No that wasn’t like Hoyt, he would have been waiting for her at the Airport and Vaas would have been there too, so where could they be?

 

“He said everything was fine, he told me Hoyt didn’t need me back…That was at least half a month ago maybe more…” Alice said pondering upon the question.

 

Could it be possible that Pagan lied to Alice knowing fully well that when she would come back here she would have to face with such a strange change? Where was Hoyt? That was the only question Alice wanted to ask, however Rob only sighed and lowered his head. Rob was the type of person to keep to himself, he always smoked outside on the porch every morning, he would go on patrols by himself, maybe take a new recruit but he could never take too them very well. Then most of the day he would patrol the slave warehouse keeping an eye on them, taking down notes to the ones that were injured by the other men so Alice could keep up rather than having her run around trying to figure out who needs her attention the most.

 

“Every bodies dead” Rob said in a cold hearted tone.

 

All of a sudden the blue in his eyes seemed to darken to a grey or was it just how Alice viewed him now as her face turned to a pale white, she took in a deep breath but she couldn’t exhale, her mouth was agape but it didn’t feel like her mouth, was she about to faint? Her body had turned cold as her eyes shot wide open begging for this to all be some messed up dream, maybe she had taken something that morning but this couldn’t have been right. Rob seemed to notice the sudden distress on Alice’s face and decided to elaborate more.

 

“Vaas was stupid enough to let some slave go, turns out this kid named Jason Brody got mixed up with those Native assholes, started killing Vaas’ men off, then he took out Buck. Buck for fucks sake! Killed him with some damn knife or something. Can’t say the bastard didn’t have it coming but…” Rob fell silent and seemed to take in a deep breath.

 

At this point Alice had looked down to the wooden desk, Hoyt’s ash tray was still there, and it was clean and neatly placed to the side. How could this all happen, Buck? A ping of Regret hit Alice, she should have said goodbye, and she really should have. Maybe things wouldn’t have gone like this, was it her fault though? Could her not being her have made Vaas so reckless? Sure he let the fat guys run around and he would mess with them, hunting them almost like animals, but it was rare, he would rather torture them, watch their glimmer of hope diminish as he crushes it before their eyes. 

 

“Anyway this Brody kid got way ahead of himself; rumour had it he was with Citra, working for her or something. He killed Vaas…” Rob stopped and looked away from Alice knowing how devastated she was but he had to go on. “Then after that…that bastard came here somehow, snuck himself on the island and got embedded. Fuck remember that guy named Sam? Hardcore as fuck he was, he was in on it all, but Hoyt knew, Hoyt killed them or at least he tried to kill Jason. When that kid was done here he pissed off back to the North Island. Things have been a mess since then.”

 

Rob folded under his own words as he started to tear up. Every Privateer would have been upset, Hoyt was what kept them going, with the drugs, the money, everything they ever dreamed of they had because of him and now it was all taken away. Gulping down her fear Alice stood up on shaky legs, she couldn’t look at Rob, not in the face but she knew she could not grieve, she could not allow this to get to her.

 

“Then what?” Alice said demanding. This caught Rob off guard as he looked up at her.

 

“Jason was killed, that’s what we suspect. Citra took over the North; those Native bastards have been chasing the last few Pirates so much that they came over here. The South is our last stand…We have just about giv-“ Rob was about to say how they were about to give up, leave everything behind but Alice cut him off.

 

“ENOUGH!!” She boomed with tears streaming down her face.

 

This was one heck of a nightmare as Alice sniffled and finally looked up at Rob, her eyes glassy as the reality set in. Vaas took everything from her and gave her a whole new life, built her up into this person and now everything came crumbling down under her, what was home was now dust as she couldn’t contain the anger forming inside of her as she clenched her fists tightly.

 

“We don’t give up…” Was all she could say between her sobs.

 

Rob and the other privateers didn’t know what to do, they couldn’t say anything, they wouldn’t and it was enough for Alice as she turned and walked away not caring for those that would see her tears as she stormed out of the building and outside. Grabbing her stuff from the car Alice picked up what she could and left, she couldn’t be in this very place, not anymore it hurt her too much as she stormed out the front gates. However outside those very gates she crumbles, her legs gave way as she folded into the arms of Abel. His face was…it was burnt on one side where his blind eye was, they had carved these marks all over his face and it looked nightmarish.

 

He held her, held her tightly as she screamed into him while he could only pat her back and kneel before her cradling her. She wished this was all just one big fuck up, just a huge lie to turn into a terrible welcome back party but it wasn’t, not like this. From behind the gates came Rob as he jogged out almost looking frightened. Abel looked up at him and nodded, it would be many days before Alice could get up on her own feet and come to terms with things but it would be something they would have to do to get her back up to speed.


	11. Whats ours is OURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun...  
> Alice is pretty much a mirror image of a young Citra to a point but I will let you guys be the judge of that

A week had passed since Alice returned to Rook Island; she was seated at her desk located over at Hoyts former compound, now run by the last privateers that still stuck around and a crap load of pirates. The Northern isle had been taken over by the Rakyat and now they were striking back to get the Southern. This very compound was there last stronghold and every day a wave of Rakyat warriors would attack them. In the darkness with but the faint light of a desk lamp Alice sat munching on a sandwich in hand reading along the laptop she had. It was that very Laptop which Yuma had given her and it was still sending Alice vital Intel that neither Yuma nor Pagan had picked up on. Yet Alice was not so focused on those two, in fact she was more focused on the current situation at hand.

 

So many questions lay around the place, Hoyts body had been burned along with the various other corpses left in the wake of Jason Brody. Rumour had it the boy was dead already, something to do with Citra but the information wasn’t reliable, nobody had spies out in the field, the man in white had left for Russia or so Alice had been told, she’d also informed Yuma of that information too. For the privateers that did stay they were the worst of them all, the idiots that can barely shoot. Rob and a few other veterans stuck around because they didn’t have anything else to go back to, their lives were built around this very place and so there was no going back. That was the exact same for the Pirates, they had always had a very unstable relationship with the Privateers but over the course of the week going through her stages of grief Alice saw firsthand Privateer and Pirate co-working together. Sure the Pirates lacked some skills but what a privateer didn’t know the Pirates did and they would teach one another things they had learned.

 

Snipers often patrolled the watch towers but no one would go any further out from the compound then a few meters in fear of the jungle warriors. Contact with Alec had been lost and a patrol team had reported his house having been burnt down. Alice was still trying to get up to date with the whole situation, it seems once she left everything started to crumble to the ground, if Pagan had of told Alice then maybe she would have done something, but unfortunately this was the very event that had to happen. With a sigh the young woman rubbed the side of her temples; a headache was starting to brew as she squinted her eyes scrolling through the information on Jason Brody. She’d seen the videos, watched the recording of him torture his own brother. The reports from the Pirates, the Privateers, it all showed a steady change in the man and no doubt it was one many Rakyat went through. Perhaps that was the answer to what happened to Joe, why he suddenly changed back then. When Alice first came to Rook even she went through a similar change though not like the men.

 

Citra was indeed the root of all Evil, sure Hoyt wasn’t the greatest but Citra used her body, her words, the way she can be so dreamy and exotic to outsiders so they can do her bidding and even to the warriors around her. However Intel on Citra was by far the worst. Alice could barely get a full paragraph, all that was known was she resided in the Temple, Alice already knew that, and that a rumour was she had a past with Vaas, most obvious because Alice knew they were both siblings. However it was that very fact that had struck Alice over and over again. Citra killing Vaas. Of course Citra could never do that, not by herself, so she used a young innocent man, changed him into some warrior and made him kill Vaas, but even then that didn’t sit right with Alice. Was Vaas that wreckless? He always out smarted Alice, he always had control and vary rarely lost that. Something just didn’t sit right with Alice and so she stood up knowing she had many questions that needed answers, and Privateers and Pirates alike looking to her for help.

 

Stretching her arms and stepping outside of her bunker Alice walked out of the building and down the stairs, guns were going off as Privateer and Pirate stood practice shooting, they did this daily in hopes to get better. Some of the younger Privateers had rose above the ranks, Rob was even seated nearby on an old wooden stool watching the group shoot, he was always good at picking who would die first, and no doubt that’s what he was doing, sizing them all up without them even known it. Just a little further down was Abel, what had happened to him was nightmarish and Alice had found it hard to look at him the first two days, but within a week she accepted things and decided they needed a plan of action. Abel and Rob often worked alongside each other since Carlos and the other few pirates that where high ranking where often drunk. 

 

The loss of Vaas had devastated the pirates a lot, they became wreckless and out of line, disorderly and so damn rebellious, they often picked fights with the privateers before, Alice knew they had an unsteady agreement but now things had changed, they worked hand in hand, though not all the pirates would agree with that. Many of them just wanted to fuck around and be high and since the drug shipment was pretty much dead, Alice knew it was just trouble waiting to happen. Alice walked up to Abel, he turned to look at her briefly before turning back to cleaning his weapon, he had a neat ak-47 that he had nicely placed a few red tape marks on to signify it as his, some Pirates did that to mark their own weapons. If they didn’t they often went missing and fights would then start.

 

“I’m heading out on a patrol to Vaas’ Isle. Interested in tagging along?” Alice said in a quirky voice.

 

One thing she learned with Pagan was to smile and act happy, it was both chilling but very persuasive and it worked in her favour as Abel looked up at her and smiled. Alice knew that back on Vaas’ isle there where Rakyat warriors, but also a shit tone of drugs and weapons that they could use desperately, it would give the men motivation to fight again at least for a short time, but enough to get the job done. All Alice really needed was a few handfuls of men and she knew Abel was the one to get those men to work for her.

 

“Whatever you need I can get it. Just tell me when and where and I’ll have the men there” Abel spoke up as he stood up and looked down at Alice.

 

“We meet at the docks; I need at least three more men to come along. Be there in ten” Alice cooed and turned on her heels walking away.

 

Abel was fast on his feet darting off elsewhere to probably do just that, however Alice made her way over to Rob, she knew the routine, they didn’t have many men to spare and so Alice would take a few handful of Pirates and go to Vaas’ personal isle, gather some equipment and head back, but what she really wanted was a sign that Vaas was still alive. Yeah the Privateers confirmed he was dead, Hoyt as well but what if it was all just an act? Could Vaas really be that wreckless enough to just end his life when he had so much more to live for? Walking up to Rob Alice noted the timer in his hand, he was calculating how many bullets per seconds where being fired by each individual, a tough job but he managed to do it somehow.

 

“We’re heading out to the small isle near the Northern.” Alice said without looking at Rob, her eyes focused on a young privateer recklessly firing.

 

“Fine by me, you know the rules, get there and get back. If you take any longer than an hour and a half I’ll send in a patrol. Those Native fucks will be crawling over there I bet” Rob commented but he knew Alice knew that already.

 

With a smile she gave a nod to him, of course Rob never moved his eyes away from the new group that just took up arms and started to fire their weapons That’s what he was like, a focused and dedicated member of the privateers and it was one reason why he and a few others where looked up to around here, though to be honest they had no true leader. Not yet because everyone debated it of a night time, who would lead, who would do this or that, a never ending debate. Alice had decided to continue her little role here as she mindlessly picked up a random pistol and a machete. She didn’t need to use the bow, not this time because the enemy would know they were coming pretty much but the Isle was secluded in a sense and plus Alice wanted to make it known to Citra that she was here, what better way to do it right?

 

Out the gates and down to the docks Alice stood and waited, a few vacant boats where lined up but the area was unguarded, nobody was game enough to come down here and stand around in the open, it was just like waiting to be killed but for Alice she stood motionless softly humming a tone to herself with the feel of the cool breeze passing across her pale skin, the footsteps in the distance told her Abel had gathered just the right amount of men and they seemed prepared with the faint rattle sound of guns and Molotov’s. All by the use of sound she could tell that as she turned and looked around knowing she was right, Abel was leading with three men behind him, all Pirates no privateers. The Privateers where not that willing to stick their necks out just yet and plus Alice had gained respect in Vaas’ absence as now most of the Pirates sought to her for advice and tactics. 

 

Sure Alice was no true leader but she did her part and worked together with everyone as best as she could. Abel gave her a gesturing nod and she nodded back in return before turning on her heels and stepping into one of the boats. She took her seat up near the front, one man armed the gun and Abel kicked the engine over, the other two pirates armed the other boat and with a few seconds of waiting they sped off into the open water. Alice kept an eye out with a small set of binoculars for any patrolling enemies. They kept far out and away from the isle enough to avoid them but even so being cautious was key to surviving here, especially when you face an enemy that outnumber you.

 

“Even though the Rakyat are still weak, have they decided to use proper weapons?” Alice questioned despite the over roar of the engine.

 

“Indeed it would seem so, even the temple guards are rumoured to have them.” Abel commented back.

 

It was obvious to say that since Alice’s stunt that last time in the temple had caused the men to become a little more modern day but was it enough to defeat a handful of Pirates and Privateers who are skilled in the use of such weapons? Or was Dennis getting outside help to get them all up to speed? Either way one thing was for sure, Citra was highly guarded, Alice needed to make a show for her to see. Point of this little expedition was to send a message, most of the Pirates said that the Rakyat sent out villages every now and then to collect supplies from the area, it made Alice question about the use of drugs more than ever but either way one way or another Alice was going to get what she wanted.

 

As they reach their destination, they can see the rising black smoke in the air from something burning, they slowly come across the shore line avoiding a patrolling boat and duck into the forest leaves hiding from sight. It’s almost foolish to think it but the place wasn’t even guarded much. Not on the outside anyway. On the inside they could hear voices, men talking about going home and how Citra promised them something. Carefully the group approach the open gate way, rubbish is laying around, there are no bodies, perhaps that is what the large fire is for, to burn them. There is however rubbish like clothing littering the ground, ammo, guns, needles you name it all.

 

There is no music, there is no laughter or crying, no screams or gun shots from pirates or slaves escaping, no smell of blood just the smell of burnt corpses in the distance. It’s all so very eerie as Alice peeks around the corner of the gate way, she can see three men, one is crouched over digging up something another standing right alongside him with gun in hand and the other was being sick. Further in Alice noted more of them, all elderly looking men, no young warriors, but they didn’t look like those from the temple either. From what she could tell they were just local villages of the tribe and were here to find some stuff to loot and take home as a trophy.

 

Looking behind her Alice signals the others to join her as she pulls out the colt pistol and takes in a deep breath flicking the safety off and cocking it ready for action. Abel and the others are by her side they are ready waiting for her to go head first but she hesitates, she’s listening to the sounds of voices trying to count how many men are here. For Alice knew they would be jumping out and shooting but running to get to cover. After a brief second or two Alice jumps out from cover and yells, she doesn’t know what she’s yelling, but its deep and loud, the guy whose vomiting stumbles to the ground but it’s too late as Alice opens fire and gets him right in the head. The man on the ground digging scurries off but two of the pirates take him out with their rifles; Abel takes care of the man with the gun as he tossed a knife right into his throat.

 

It gave them enough time to get to cover but the rest came running and soon the patrols would be here, they needed to get this done quickly. From cover Alice tossed a grenade, she hears them scream something but it’s too late, two bodies go flying a third is injured, one of the pirates are carrying a machine gun and he comes out from cover and opens fire. What’s left of the warriors is only two or three but Abel and the pirates dash off to take care of them giving Alice time to run right out into the open and get to the warehouse. She never thought she would be doing this, the thrill in her heart and the feeling of the rush drives her on as she pushes open the warehouse but its locked from inside. Grumbling to herself she runs around the back and up the stairs before breaking open the nearest glass window.

 

Once inside she drops to the ground, the smell of death is everywhere in here but it’s not bodies of people… its animals. Alice looks up and almost feels her stomach hurl up when she notices the tigers and monkeys, the birds and she swore there was a dead hog on the ground but she didn’t take that much notice as she flicks a switch, the neon lights flash brightly, almost blinding Alice, there’s a shit load of drugs laying around, too much for them to take all in one hit, maybe five back and forth runs but Alice couldn’t help but notice how strange this warehouse now looked.

 

Last time she had been in here they were using it to make drugs, dry some weed out and hold their weapons, it was vary rarely used for anything else but Alice got a vibe of something in the air that made her look up towards the stair way. She didn’t know why or how but she started to walk towards it and up the railing. What on earth was she even doing when they had a patrol of rakyats on their back soon? Up the stair ways Alice came to a long lengthy corridor, she’d never been up here and it was eerie as she hesitated to go down there but she did. Doors where open on each side, mostly filled with loot, paper work and luggage’s from their slaves, however one door was shut locked.

 

Alice pointed the gun and fired it until she heard the lock crack, only then did she push it open as the metal door creaked and in she stepped into the Tiger’s den. It was dark at first and Alice had to fiddle her hands along the wall to find the switch for the light but once she did the bright neon red light flicks on she knew where she was. It was Vaas’ room, his bed, his stuff, his old clothing and items. Heck he had even left his pistol, something Alice immediately grabbed and looked at it. He’d polished it clearly but dust had collected over it. The place was an utter mess, bottles, cigars and joint butts, dvd’s and a smashed tv. Heck he even still had his old desk in here.

 

His scent made Alice take in a deep breath, she felt calm and at ease but she was caught off guard by the sound of gun fire. Without a second though Alice grabbed a few things and stuffed them into a loot bag she found. She’d taken one of his old dirty shirts, his gun a set of locks and keys, she was even tempted to take the pillows but she decided not to. However mid-way she stopped and dropped the loot bag, she decided she wouldn’t return for them or the drugs, she was going to claim this island for herself and she was going to do it with bloody style. Dashing down the stairs and back into the main part of the warehouse Alice could see outside the difficult fight taking place. Abel and the pirates where pinned down, five Rakyat warriors where in front, another was high up in the nearby watch tower.

 

Alice couldn’t help but put away both pistols and grab a familiar bow. It was her old one, the first one Vaas had given to her, it was loosely sitting around but there were no arrows. She didn’t need them though as she found some sticks and made use of the Molotov she had been given earlier. Her first target was the guy in the watch tower, he was too easy and with one single make shift arrow he was on fire. This caused enough of a distraction for the Pirates to return fire taking a few of the warriors out. Alice then lined the others up as she came out of the warehouse wielding both pistols as she opened fire on them.

 

Within just those few seconds the Rakyats where dead, bullet holes in their chests and heads and blood oozing out of them. Silence was all that could be heard, and Alice knew that there were no more patrols coming back, not for now at least. When the Rakyat attack they don’t attack in force or a large number, they don’t keep coming back like Pirates either, they have a small handful of warriors and they stealthily kill their enemies, but when they are spotted, when they require backup, that back up is but a few warriors, lucky to be five at the max and after that there are no more. From what Alice could tell on the South they would attack the following day, often early in the mornings when it’s dark, it’s why the Privateers had now installed spot lights that turn on with motion sensor. Rakyat are like deer’s in a headlight.

 

Not just that but the privateers where clever enough to move these lights around randomly, so when the Rakyats think they know where the lights are they are foolishly wrong. With a deep breath in Alice holsters the weapons and looks around before looking over to Abel. She can see the Pirates are looking to her now, waiting for her to give them an order, to do something, they are not looking at Abel, they are looking right at Alice, weapons in hand ready to go to battle, ready to die for her. It brings a smile to her face before she turns back around and looks out at the blood bath.

 

“Loot their bodies; take their money and anything of use. We are taking back our Island” Alice says with a sense of determination and leadership.


	12. Evil has a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the wonderful love :3   
> Things are about to heat quiet heated between Alice and Citra, and no not the kinky kind haha xD

Day three and Alice had returned Vaas’ island back to its former glory, or at least close to what she could. It had taken a full day for Rob to fully agree for Alice to return back here but Alice convinced him to let her do it, it would keep the Rakyats off the privateers backs just a little and they would be once more back to their former situation. Of Course all the Pirates returned with Alice, they reclaimed their shanties, started a new set of wall art and cleaned the place up. Every night they would party, not as wild as before but enough to let the enemy know where they were here.

 

Bad Town had aligned with them since most of the people there profited off Vaas and most of them where junkies. They had the bar back up and running fortified its walls and started to make a large sum of profit on the prostitutes. Alice was in charge of it, all of it. The Rakyat had not dared to attack since they reclaimed the island but Alice was waiting, watching knowing Citra would plan an attack against her soon, but Alice had yet to show her true face. She had made one of the pirates send the head of one of the Rakyat warriors back to the temple, a clear message of warning and it seemed to work.

 

It was enough time to get the men’s spirits in high hopes and return a sense of order to them. Carlos was often close to Alice as much as Abel, the two acting like her personal guards, but she didn’t need them. Privateers come and go and the Pirates would often return to the South for a day or two. Alice had agreed to lend a hand with her forces with Rob and so did he, everything was going too well to be honest and on the third day as Alice sat in the warehouse with the pillow stuffed to her face she knew that the men would be craving for blood, to kill something.

 

That’s how Pirates worked; they were unstable and unpredictable but give them a target and they go crazy and often manage to succeed despite their lack of skills and recklessness. Further up the hallway Alice could hear Abel walking, coming down to her to probably inform her of something. She knew it was him because of that particular walk he had, it was lazy but it wasn’t careful either, he always made himself known like as if to say he isn’t a threat. A Knock on the door and Alice sits up putting away the pillow. She had decided to wear a particular red singlet, similar to Vaas’, she wore her utility belt and black tights, her army combat boots with a knife neatly tucked down either side of both boots and she had even done her hair in the style of a Mohawk.

 

Not just that but she decorated herself with old pieces of clothing torn and braided up to make a bracelet, or just a random piece around her neck, she often wore multiple necklaces, mainly leather but sometimes one would have a gem or two on them, she liked to mix it up each day. Down her side much similar to Vaas was a single strap, it was black leather and it made her stand out, a lot of the men saw her a lot like Vaas though she didn’t do drugs and she was far more stable but it didn’t mean she didn’t have a temper. Yuma had taught her one thing, be demanding and punish those that do not do as you desire.

 

Opening the door Alice stepped out of the room, Abel gave her a brief nod and she could see there was a look of worry on his face, Alice only smiled. She put a hand on one hip and the other on the gun holsters on her other hip. She’d made Vaas’ silver colt pistol hers now in a way to remember him, she needed something to prove he was alive but over the course of the past three days there was little to no evidence of him, all but his room in this very warehouse.

 

“The Natives are planning to attack Bad Town” Abel says, his voice is filled with concern but not fear.

 

If he was talking to Vaas he would have stood there as stoic as possible without giving any evidence of emotion, but with Alice the pirates felt a little more freedom to expression their concerns and interests. Alice always listened and she always tried to make things as equal as possible. Of course what Abel had said didn’t come as a surprise to Alice. Bad Town was prospering right now thanks to her and outsiders from the former native towns where coming to take up arms. Turns out Citra had decided to make everything like back in the old days; young girls marry men and its all arranged marriages. She even permitted incest and no woman ever stood like her, women where nothing more than a baby making machine, in fact Citra had gone so far as to ensure that no women were allowed to be warriors, and the only women allowed within the temple apart from Citra where he hand maidens. 

 

Men were rewarded with sex in the temples during celebrations, they were allowed to rape their enemy’s women and force them to have their children, and they branded young boys and trained them in the most brutal of ways to hunt and kill, to fight like warriors. In fact every single little boy from the day they are born is marked with a tatau and over time it grows with each kill, each year. They are savages and sick twisted people craving off illusions and an unstable bitch that’s supposed to be some proclaimed Goddess. 

 

“Take ten men to Bad Town then.” Alice said briefly as she turned to go back inside, but Abel grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her.

 

“Ten men are not enough, we may have villagers willing to fight with us true but we will need more men.” It’s evident in his voice now, the fear, it’s there.

 

However Alice turns around and smiles at him, she puts her hand to his on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze in reassurance. She can tell his confused, he has no idea what’s going on but seeing Alice like this gives him a sense of hope. If she doesn’t wish to tell him then he respects that and gives a nod before letting her go and leaving to gather ten men. Alice had no doubt that they will be pinned down, but she has another plan in mind.

 

When she was with the Rakyat they would have her take out Outposts one at a time, sometimes they would be defending an outpost while sending her out to reclaim another one. She never did it stealthily because the aim of it was to cause enough chaos to have the enemy confused. Rakyat warriors are smart and cunning but they lack the arms and strength and so Alice goes back inside the room and grabs her bow and arrows which Pagan had given her.

 

She adjusts herself with her weapons, makes sure she has only explosive arrows and at least five normal arrows just in case, in her utility belt she had grenades and small makeshift Molotov’s, she even had two small smoke screen bombs which may even come in handy. Once she has all she needs she waits a while until she can only hear the sound of music. She knows by now that Abel has taken the men and gone to Bad Town, if he had known Alice was going to take an outpost by herself he would have protested and never left her side. She needs him to trust her as much as the men and she does what she does as best as she can.

 

Outside the warehouse Alice is making her way towards the docks, Carlos and a few others are around, Carlos often kept the Pirates in Order for Alice when she or Abel where unable to. He was surrounded by young recruits, Alice had put the word out through Rob that they would start recruiting and well Carlos was in charge of the young recruits for the early mornings, Alice would take care of them in the afternoon, but they only had a handful at the moment.

 

Abel had taken most of their men out to defend Bad Town; they needed Bad Town for the profit but to also have more of a hold on the Island. It was perhaps their only way of making a name again here on Rook Island and hopefully they would be able to start up again, with recruits, slaves and drug plantations. Nobody talks to Alice, nobody stops her and she respects them for that as she jumps onto a jet ski and drives off. It’s almost as if nothing has really changed as she approaches the Northern Island. She can hear the gunfire already by the time she passes the area but she knows just up a head from Bad Town is a small outpost, it’s not much but she knows that all their previous outposts have been taken by the enemy and so Alice slowly rolls the Jet ski up into cover on the shoreline and makes her way over to the outpost.

 

Thick wooden walls circle around it, the sounds of pigs can be heard and Alice spots a few warriors but not many. She doesn’t bother to hide or pretend she isn’t even there, they see her coming a mile away and she launches her first arrow at them. It lands somewhere near the pig pen and explodes, you can hear the squeals of pigs and suddenly the Rakyat warriors are screaming yelling something, the look of dread is on their faces but they do what they can to counter attack. Most of them have ak-47’s, why? Because they are probably the most easiest to handle gun with little kickback in its recoil but their bullets miss her as Alice jogs and takes cover at a nearby tree.

 

The alarm starts to go off and she can hear them yelling through their radio, another Arrow and this time she makes her first Rakyat Kill. The chaos she is causing right now is reducing the amount of warriors attacking Bad Town, she can hear them screaming about it, yelling over gun fire that they were supposed to be attacking Bad Town but Alice isn’t in the caring mood as she returns fire, another explosion and the gun fire stops. She stands back for a few seconds and waits before ducking into foliage, the sounds of cars are roaring up the roadway and she watches them carefully. Two jeeps pull up, both with automatic Machine Guns attached. With a wicked smile Alice pulls out two Explosive Arrows and lines each arrow up with each Jeep.

 

The warriors have just gotten out of their cars, they are looking around shocked and mortified, they never see or hear it coming, that’s the thing about arrows. In fact they never expected it when their bodies go flying up high into the air and crash back down onto the ground, their bones shattering and breaking in the processes as some of them cry out in pain before their lives end. Alice stands up out from hiding as she watches the jeeps burning, she is smiling so very much right now that she can almost feel herself laughing, however she fishes the radio from her belt and clicks the button.

 

“Abel get some men over here, we have our first Outpost.” Alice says with a roll in her tongue.

 

By this time Abel would have figured out what she was up too, she doesn’t need to hear his reply because she knows it’s a yes but something catches her eye on the ground. One lone survivor Alice notices, he is curled up against the gate way of the outpost, his right hand has been blown off and his teeth are chattering. When Alice is just a foot away the man scurries, he screams, his eyes are bulging out of his head as he tries to get away from her but she plants a foot down on his ankle, you can hear the muscle snapping slightly as she presses down, the man is now screaming even more but as Alice points the Pistol to his head he is silenced.

 

“Tell me all you know and you get to live” Alice says coldly.

 

At first the man hesitates looking her up and down, it’s as if he doesn’t know who she is and probably doesn’t but she knows who he is. This man used to be a shop keeper in Amanaki town; she used to visit there and would often stand around talking to him about different weapons she was being trained with. He was close to Dennis, she knew that and it would make this all the better. Finally the man gives up, she can see his will breaking right before her eyes and now she knows what it must have been like to be Vaas, to watch the hopes and dreams of others die, it gives you a sense of power a sense of Godhood.

 

“Ok Ok OK!!! I’ll tell you anything, anything at all!” Pathetically the man says with tears in his eyes.

 

“Good then tell me what happened to Jason Brody?” Alice says as she can feel the curl of a smile at the edge of her lips.

 

At first the man looks at her blankly, it’s like he’s completely dumbfounded and Alice puts more pressure on his ankle, he squirms more and lets out a yelp of sorts. In the distance she can hear the echoes of laughter and cries of victory. Abel must have been returning with the men to the outpost and Alice can see the look of newly found terror in the man’s eyes before he looks back up at her. 

 

“He’s dead…Citra…Citra killed him….Said he wasn’t fit to be by her side….Said…said….” He starts to break down, tears pouring down his eyes.

 

It’s clear to Alice now that Jason Brody is dead but why, why did Citra kill him, what did she say to the others and why the heck was this man crying so damn much. It enrages Alice as she decided instead of breaking his ankle she’ll break his ribs and let him run back home crying. With a thud she kicks the man in the side, he’s screaming even more now, clutching the side of his rib cage where she kicked him as Alice holsters her weapon.

 

“I give you my word, I’ll let you leave but at one cost…” Alice says without looking at the man.

 

He tenses up as the pirates walk in to the outpost, they all look at what’s going on but Abel tells them to follow him to help set the place up, a fire has started in the pig’s pen and it needs to be put out. Apart of Alice is tempted to kill this pathetic weasel but she needs him to send her a message, she can see the fear in his eyes, his body is trembling but he doesn’t get to his feet. Instead Alice tosses him a bandage to wrap around his wound; she can’t have him bleeding out on her as she can see the confusing now tearing him apart.

 

“You tell Citra Alice Montenegro is back” Her words are sharp but filled with a sense of laughter as she grins.

 

This lone survivors eyes bulge wide open at her name, he’s quick to grab the bandage and starts to get to his feet, limping but he’s doing his best to get as far away from here. Some of the pirates are looking on confused, she can see they want to kill him, of course everyone wants to. There are about nine men, including Abel. Looks like they had a fair fight but the high from all the killing is pumping through all of their veins. Alice smiles looking at them all.

 

“I need him to send a message to Citra; I need her to be filled with fear. Rook Island will once more be ours and with it so shall all the drugs and money our heart desire.” Her words are filled with wickedness as she begins to laugh.

 

All the men are cheering, some of them waving their guns in the air shooting, others laughing and boosting about. Abel is in the background, he is smiling knowing that what Alice is doing is not just tactical but Mental Warfare. Because once Citra learns of Alice taking up Vaas’ last name then it’s going to hit her hard, so hard that perhaps some truth might come out of it, truth that she needs. 

 

“Jason Brody is Dead!” Alice says again, the men go wild once more.

 

Of Course she needed to tell them this, some of the men had become fearful again that Jason would return to kill them just like before, but now they were filled with enthusiasm, they were pumped and ready for action and Alice knew that this was enough to give them to go and take out other outposts, she can see it in their eyes, the look of wanting to kill, like Demons.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say much here but you guys are going to love this chapter :3

Seated atop in the warehouse on a leather recliner chair nicely put together atop a shipping crate was Alice as she sat in a relaxed pose overlooking the prospering growth of her newly founded faction, the Pirates. It had been a week since the attack on Bad Town and reclaiming their first outpost. Since then they had managed to recruit some villagers, reclaimed another two outposts and started to provide a large supply of drugs to the Privateers. The Southern Isle had also grown in number as well. Rob was handling things smoothly over there; he was training some of the Pirates for Alice in return for drugs as payment.

 

They had even managed to reclaim a few of their own outposts, since Hoyts stronghold was perhaps the least of Citra’s worries the Privateers had been going unscathed since Alice had reclaimed this little isle for herself. Getting the Pirates to work for her, especially being a woman was hard but she beat them into submission much like Vaas had, though she never killed them, not unless they disobeyed her and she needed to send a direct message to ensure it would never happen again. Inhaling deeply the woman stood up and stepped down from the shipping crate, the Chair was comfy and it gave her a sense of pride, leadership but it was all for appearance as she stepped out of the warehouse through the partially opened doors.

 

Today she was going to venture to their newest caught outpost; they were setting up a drug lab, turns out Noore from Kyrat had connections and had two mischievous guys come over to Rook. Alice had paid for their trip and even ensured them comfortable and luxurious spot right on the shorelines near Bad Town where they can be protected and kept safe during their stay. Looking up at the fine blue sky Alice noted the growing dark clouds in the distance, a monsoon was going to hit them this afternoon or come tomorrow morning as Alice sighed and made her way towards the docking area.

 

She gave a mindless tap to her holster on her hip, she had started to make a habit of using Vaas’ pistol by carrying with her everywhere she went and using it on occasions, her message had hit the Rakyat hard but she had yet to hear anything of Citra. That didn’t mean the Rakyat didn’t try to attack them daily, and just like before they failed because now with Alice in charge the Pirates had better training, better weapons and they were ruthless as ever in comparison to men with guns that shoot madly without proper training. This often brought a smile to Alice’s face as she walked towards the boat where Abel was, he was going to escort her to the island and be her shadow pretty much. It was something Alice was slowly becoming use to.

 

“We have about an hour or so over there, then I’ll head to the other out post, I have recruits to train” Alice said in a stoic voice as she approached.

 

Abel only looked over his shoulder with his only seeing eye and gave a brief nod before untying the boat. Alice had been keeping up well with the men and Abel was admiring her strength, from the girl she use to be to the woman she was now would make Vaas very proud. Stepping into the boat Alice took up the gun as she waited for Abel, she wasn’t in too much of a rush but she enjoyed taking her time as she gave the machine gun a quick look over checking the ammo and ensuring it wasn’t jammed up. Something she still had to teach the Pirates how to do on these damn things. Since coming into Power very few Rakyat patrolled these waters, now Alice was over throwing Citra’s new found leadership she was bound to get the so called Goddess enraged. 

 

Within a few seconds Abel kicked the engine over and they set off across the small break of water between their personal island and the North. Alice’s name had spread far and wide through the villages and the natives; many turned in and came to Alice because of the way Citra had become, so deranged and unhinged. Through them Alice earned a high reputation through a week, many natives became nervous and that had started to retreat into the depths of the Jungle just like before though they still had control of most vital parts of the Island, parts Alice was going to get back bit by bit.

 

Once the two rolled up to the nearest dock at the new outpost which was just a little bit further down from Bad Town on the opposite side of their other outpost. It was a nice set up with its own dock, animal cages and a nice place for the Pirates to set up a drug lab. Already Alice could see the range of vehicles parked out front, dogs barked as Alice stepped onto the wooden docking bay leaving Abel behind to tie up the boat. There was no threat here and Alice knew that but she did also appreciate Abel’s concern, he was the only one to know she was pregnant and how many weeks through she was and so she knew it was only natural for him to look out for her as any second in command would.

 

Into the small old concrete building Alice went, she immediately noticed the large amount of smoke and coughing going on. Pirates were swearing and going off; one in particular was calling out Mother Fucker every second word in his sentences which was overly amusing as Alice looked over to the two figures standing motionless.

 

“Well it’s not our fault it blew up you put in the wrong ingredients.” Piped up a high pitched male’s voice in a British accent.

 

“Yeah like he said” Another British man said but in a deeper tone.

 

Yogi and Reggie stood on the other side of a long table standing back just shaking their heads with disappointment, arms folded and going on about their mixture and methods to the Pirates whom didn’t seem to notice their Leader had walked in. Yogi was nodding his head away while Reggie was trying to explain things and every now and then Yogi would pip in just like always and try to make a point, it wasn’t going as smoothly as Alice noticed so she cleared her throat. Both parties suddenly stopped and looked over at her and suddenly the shock was evident on their faces, all but Yogi’s.

 

“ALICE!” Piped Yogi as he and Reggie jogged over to her and gave her a tight hug. 

 

“Ok ok Guys!” Alice said as she struggled to breathe.

 

The two quickly took a step back and smiled, it was clear they had missed Alice, she had gotten use to these two over in Kyrat and they seemed to have been told by Noore to kind of stick up for Alice over there, in a way. She had come to find that these two where extremely smart and creative when it came to drugs, not just that but they had the right sense of humour for this sort of a job. Putting her arms around the two she brought them back over to the table. The Pirates stood back and raised a brow as Alice smiled looking over at them before looking between Yogi and Reggie on either of her sides.

 

“These two guys are going to be your teachers. Don’t get me wrong they have some strange Methods but you’ll get use to them” Alice said as she gave a grin hearing Yogi scoff softly at her remark about their methods.

 

“Yes yes that’s right you listen, you watch and then we put you too work” Reggie said nodding his head with a big cheesy grin.

 

It was guys like this that Rook needed, of course Alice knew they wouldn’t stay here for very long, not on Rook. They had said they would stay for a week maybe a week and a half at the max only because they needed to return back to Kyrat as Noore needed them or something strange like that. Either way this was all going to pan out in her favour as Alice gave the boys a pat on the back and stepped back before joining her men.

 

After an hour or so of watching the boys cook and create things Alice left letting her men remain mind blown by the chemistry and strange ways of science. For Alice had another matter to attend to as she left the boys in good hands with her men and even left Abel there to watch over just in case. Because just over the hillside was another outpost that they had claimed the other day and it was in need of her attention, for one big reason. They had a prisoner. 

 

Not all their outposts did they manage to capture a survivor but what was even more interesting about this prisoner was that it wasn’t a Rakyat warrior, no in fact it was a woman, a little older then Alice, the pirates say she wouldn’t tell them anything but Alice had a feeling once she walks in that door that this little prisoner would be sinning like a bird.

 

**~6 hours later~**

 

Vibrant pinks and reds paint the sky as the afternoon settles and night begins to come over Rook Island as the wild animals begin to settle and the nightlife starts. Sounds of people dancing and singing echo throughout the temple as Citra sits upon the small stone window sill in her room that overlooks the shoreline as she sat watching the fading light over the horizon as the sun goes down. A smile is upon her plump glossy lips as she looks off with delight, the sounds of her people bring her such joy, such happiness, but there is one sound she cannot get rid of. It’s the sounds of chains rattling as Citra sighs and dares a look over her shoulder.

 

Vaas is seated on the ground, he’s swaying back and forth mindlessly jiggling his arms to make the chains bash against the walls, the thing is he isn’t doing it to escape, he’s doing it to the sound of the music outside just to piss Citra off. She can see the smirk on his face, though he isn’t looking at her, he’s looking at the ground like the mad man he is. Turning on her heels she directs her full attention to him now as she raises her head up casting her eyes down upon her elder brother. He was beaten and bruised, he sat stripped naked all but some old jeans that had been given to him. Fresh wounds oozed all over his body and you could see the neglect in him, the abuse, but he doesn’t let it get to him as he just sits there like a mad little child. Often Citra had to drug him with their medicine just to keep him calm, tonight would be no different from the looks of it as Citra scoffs screwing up her face. 

 

“Do you not think I care for you?!” Citra says in a bitter voice.

 

Of course Vaas doesn’t look up at her but he does finally stop making such awful noise and then raises his hands up as if to show her he’s cuffed, not that she needs to know but within a few more seconds he begins again and Citra sighs fighting her inner darkness. When she had sent Jason to kill Vaas she believed he would do it, she was so upset that very day knowing the one and only perfect warrior was going to die, but she told herself his soul would become a part of Jason and Jason would become that perfect warrior she longed for. Mindlessly she put a hand to her stomach; she had killed Jason that very night after he killed his own friends.

 

In her mind she planned on having a child, but weeks had gone past since then and she had felt nothing move in side of her, wasn’t she supposed to feel a little kick? Maybe it was too soon but a smile gleamed across her face at the thought but her eyes never left Vaas. It’s true when Citra sent her warriors over to her Brothers little island she expected a fight, seems like Jason took care of them all, but the boy was found lying on the ground moaning about something, talking like a delirious man. Citra’s trusted warriors found Vaas though, he was passed out, that’s all they would tell her and so they brought him back assuming she would kill her own brother in a ceremony. A Ceremony that never happened.

 

Instead Citra had Vaas brought to her personal room, chained him up to the walls and she had watched him suffer. For the first few weeks she used the dream drugs on him, it would make him sleep and he often called out a name, a name Citra hated and one she wanted to brand as evil. Alice! ALICE! Alice Montenegro! MONTENEGRO ! Citra screwed up her face and immediately brought her hands up to her face digging her nails into her hair and turning away from Vaas. How could he do this to her? How could he love another? One not of the Rakyat? One that was just willing to spread her legs for him. Citra did that, she did everything for her Brother but he grew to hate her, he turned on his very own family. WHY? WHY DID HE DO THAT? SHE LOVES HIM CANT HE SEE IT?!

 

“SHUT UP!” Citra finally caved in.

 

Everything was spinning as she gritted her teeth and leaned forward, the pain in her head felt like a heartbeat pounding in there and it hurt so much. A stinging sensation filled her heart as she muffled a cry from her lips before she straightened herself and stood up straight calming herself. Vaas had stopped making sounds by now and all Citra could hear where the sounds of her people. HER PEOPLE! It was soothing, their chants, the way their voices echoed through the temple stone walls and into their Goddess’ ears, it brought back the smile to her face again and removed the demon from her head.

 

“You know Hermana if you just take off these-“ Vaas was about to go on but Citra glared him down.

 

The look on her face wasn’t menacing but it spoke a thousand tongues as Citra stormed over towards him and tilted his head up towards hers. Those sharp looking eyes of hers reflected the dying light outside and Vaas stiffened, he never liked Citra being this close to him, he hated it, hated having to even share the same air with her as he screwed up his face and let out a faint growl like sound. To Citra he was just an animal, a former remanent of what he once was. Yet the look on Citra’s face said she was going to do something Vaas was going to regret.

 

“I have some news for you Brother” She says in a cooing tongue smiling at Vaas. “A Demon has come to our shores again. This one threatens to take our lands again, our People…” She pauses and pouts her lips for effect leaning in closer to Vaas making him uncomfortable. “Alice Montenegro is calls its self, and I am going to rid us of this evil” Citra finishes pulling away trailing her thumb over her brothers lip.

 

It’s clear in his eyes the shock and surprise, his chest rises and falls a lot more now as Citra retreats taking a few steps back, she has this look on her face that says she pleased like as if she just had an orgasm. Out the door she walks and Vaas is left in the room by himself. At first he doesn’t know what to do or say, he can feel tears welling up inside of him, his throat feeling like it’s tightening and just like the animal he is he bursts out a scream of sorts before violently pulling against his bounds. Alice couldn’t have returned could she? Panic is filling Vaas as he tries to thrash about, he tries to stand up but he can’t, the chains only dig deeper into his skin causing his wrists to bleed, his old wounds start to reopen but he doesn’t care much for the pain, he’ll give up all four of his limbs if he has to just to save Alice…Anything for Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I kept Vaas alive because I too think that there is no way Citra would kill him, she holds too many emotions for her own brother plus I did a little bit of back and forth playing of Payback Mission where you get to Kill Vaas and I noticed if you stand long enough in the warehouse before walking over to the peak-bo part you actually can see your starting to already hallucinate from fumes in the air so it makes perfect sense because we dont see the body like we do with Buck and Hoyt and though the privateers and Sam also confirm his death its more because all the pirates where killed over there, the area got over run by Rakyat and communication with Vaas stopped so if Citra dragged Vaas back proclaiming a false promise its very likely he survived hence my theory for this series anyway xD


	14. Goddesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY another chapter up and done and you bet things are about to hit the roof big time.  
> On another note I'm actually doing some concept art for Shelly, Abel, Alice's new appearance and new Characters to be introduced which I will hopefully get done soon enough to reveal. Will post the next chapter tomorrow :D

As the morning sun arose so did its victor as Alice awoke in her bunker room in one of their newest outposts. She lay sprawled out on the make shift bed, it was just a single mattress, no blankets or pillows, and it was in a small little shack. Outside the sounds of her men could be heard, most of them complaining about the heat that started to pick up, but it was the faint sobbing sound in the exact same room as Alice that made her open her eyes and glance over towards the prisoner.

 

There in the corner sat a woman with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, she wore these thick looking glasses and had skin as white as Alice’s. This woman was going to do great things; it would just take some time to convince her as Alice recalled torturing her yesterday. Alice had used water as a form of torture, it was known as Waterboarding and it worked well seeing as how weak minded this woman was compared to yesterday when she was kicking and fighting about. Heck the prisoner wasn’t even chained up, for Alice showed compassion after the torture, it would cause a drift in this one’s mind.

 

“Crying doesn’t solve anything” Softly Alice said as she twisted her body and sat up on the mattress.

 

The prisoner stopped sobbing and looked up over at Alice with a look of confusion, you could see she had not slept during the night, the Pirates had indeed threatened to rape her but Alice made sure that didn’t happen. For if this prisoner was to work for them she needed her to feel safe to a point but mental warfare can do a lot of things to you, often without you knowing it. Rubbing her eyes Alice stretched her arms up and yawned hearing her spine crack up her back before she rested her eyes upon the woman. 

 

“I just want to go home” Whimpered the prisoner, tears evident in her eyes again.

 

Alice let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, they had this conversation over and over again and now Alice understood how Vaas must have felt, the insanity, the craze of doing something over again and again was getting to Alice as she looked up at the ceiling. The tin roof needed replacing but it made for a good night’s sleep as Alice then stood up and approached the prisoner. This woman curled up into a ball with her back pressed to the wall in the corner and stiffened up, her eyes slowly rose up to look at Alice who squatted in front of her.

 

“Let go of all those things, Rook is your home now and you need to understand that!” Alice said in a dark tone pointing her finger at the girl.

 

From outside gunfire could be heard as Alice stood upright and looked out towards the doorway. Her men were screaming and yelling about something as Alice screwed up her face up and bared her teeth making sure to upholster the m1911 pistol before grabbing the prisoner by the bicep and yanking her upright.

 

“I’ll show you your new home” Alice bitterly said pushing open the door.

 

As the alarm rang off Alice noted the set of two vehicles lined up, they both had guns mounted and two Rakyats where open firing on them, another three on foot where running around as Alice pushed the prisoner to the ground letting her go before Alice took cover behind a large cement block nearby cursing to herself. Of course the prisoner got on her feet and started to run towards the nearest Rakyat warrior screaming for help. However the prisoner backed up fast when the Rakyat grabbed her by the wrist pulling her towards them with this twisted look on his face.

 

With a smirk Alice aimed and shot the warrior in the head, the prisoner quickly fell to her knees and covered her head to avoid the cross fire. Of course Alice knew what the Rakyat where like, they would have taken the prisoner and forced her into marriage or raped her at least. Whereas Alice showed control over her men and even though they wanted to rape the prisoner they never did, just made mindless threats. 

 

One of the cars exploded as Alice watched one of her men open fire with an RPG, this sent a shock wave through the air, the prisoner in open fire collapsed to the ground, her body was shacking as Alice scoffed and looked over her shoulder to her men, they knew what to do as Alice got to her feet and darted out grabbing the weak minded woman and forcing her into cover. Another boom and Alice could see the flames burst into the air from the other car. The last remaining warriors had started to retreat but Alice looked to her men.

 

“Get them! Bring them in alive!” She yelled screwing up her face.

 

Meanwhile by her side the prisoner sat huddling, sobbing, her body shacking her hair now a complete mess with lose strands sprouting out everywhere from her former ponytail. There was a red mark on her wrist as Alice noticed and got to her feet and extending a hand down to the woman who only looked up at her with confusion.

 

“Now do you see” Alice said softly in a much more caring tone.

 

Something in the prisoners eyes glimmered as she raised her shaking hand and took Alice’s as Alice hoisted her up to her feet. Now eye to eye level the two women looked at each other, the prisoner overly stunned perhaps by the sudden compassion as Alice smiled at her, if this had of been Vaas he would have beaten her, forced her to kill innocents and broke all her hopes and dreams. Yet Alice was showing her the darker side of this island, that Alice was the better of the evils and it was evident as the woman before her gave a nod gulping down whatever fear she had.

 

“Who were they?” The woman said in a shaky voice.

 

This only brought a smile to Alice lips as she gestured for the woman to follow her back inside the shack, the screams and yells in the distance told Alice her men had everything under control, hey had a patrol that was on their way to the area as well so any other Rakyat forces would be dealt with.

 

“They are the Rakyat warriors; Savages stripping this land of its potential.” Alice firmly said.

 

This woman that now stood by her side with a new found look was blinking mindlessly, she was confused and Alice didn’t blame her. When they had captured this outpost this woman was found tending to an injured villager, a Rakyat sympathiser. According to her passport the Pirates said she was a tourist of some sort and seems the Rakyat had been taking advantage of her medical training. Though she was nothing like Alec, Alice knew they needed someone with medical training again, someone to help Alice when the time was right.

 

“Aren’t they villagers? I…I…” Conflicted by her emotions the woman looked to her feet defeated.

 

It was at this very point Alice turned on her heel and put a hand to the woman’s shoulder reassuring her that she was going to be ok. Of Course if some man with facial tattoos grabs you by the wrist during a fire fight and pulls you along about to use you for god knows what, then yeah you too would be conflicted with who they are and what you’re doing as Alice let out a sigh.

 

“I was like you once…I use to help them, the villagers, and the tribe. I even met with their leader, Citra, once. Then I started to notice things changing, they had no respect for people that came to their island, they would kill them, rape them, beat them and use them for ritual sacrifices. Many women are forced into marriages or forced to have their children, used as Sex slaves. When I met Vaas he showed me that there is a better side to Rook Island. Though the Pirates are an odd bunch, ruthless murderers and junkies, they are by far better men then those Natives.” Alice says with a sense of pride.

 

As her words soaked into the fragile mind of the woman before her Alice took a step back and grabbed a nearby laptop, it was the local one set in the outpost, every outpost at least had one, the local radio was seated next to it going off with static chatter from both Islands. During this time Alice could hear the woman behind her shuffle forward, she wasn’t sobbing, heck she didn’t even try to attack Alice probably because she was far too weak but Alice was using a similar tactic that Pagan did.

 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t know that…Please…” The woman’s voice was soft, almost trembling.

 

Turning around Alice looked her dead in the eye as she leaned up against the desk eyeing the woman up and down. On Rook you never trust anyone and that is often the first mistake people make when they come here, they always learn. Smiling Alice gave a nod forgiving this minor mistake, but this was the least of the woman’s problems as Alice extended her hand.

 

“Alice Montenegro: Leader of the Pirates on the Northern Island.” Alice says in a friendly voice.

 

Taking her hand this woman opposite from her shook her hand and you could see her thin lips form a smile, a weak one but it was there and that was all Alice needed. With the way things were going for her now, things where starting to look up and everything was going to plan.

 

“ Shelly Brookmen.” Was all the woman could say.

 

This was the start of a new friendship or so Shelly would think as the two firmly held each other’s hand before letting go. Despite the torture it seemed this Shelly was coming along well but Alice couldn’t trust her, not just yet, she needed her to be kept close, not allowed out too far from the local outposts and that’s when Alice had an idea.

 

“Tell you what I have a friend named Abel, I’ll have him come here, he can be your body guard so to speak. Show you around the place and heck we might even be able to set up your own shack, maybe even a medical facility?” Alice said in a soft hearted voice with a warm welcome smile.

 

Why Abel though? Well Alice had seen over the past few days how Abel worked, she knew he was dedicated to Vaas and now he showed he was dedicated to her, maybe having someone of the other sex around him would help, someone that’s not just Alice. There was an agreement made as the two women come to terms, they talked and slowly Alice could see Shelly dropping her guard. So Naïve of her but that’s what Alice wanted. By the time it was mid-day Alice introduced Shelly to Abel, it was clear they stood awkwardly, Abel was a menacing build of a man and Shelly was frail looking, but Alice left, she had other business to attend to.

 

Further down the road and into the depths of the Jungle Alice went on foot, she didn’t want Abel to follow her, and she couldn’t even let any of the others know where she was going because where she was headed was secluded. The darkness of the jungle surrounded Alice as she moved aside the foliage and made her way through until she could see two figures up a head. One had their back to Alice, slender, hips nice and wide and hair braided back, the other was kneeling on the ground with their head looking down to the ground. A flutter filled Alice as she moved forward, her ears twitched at the slightest sound knowing that she was doing the worst thing ever, but she was going to do it.

 

There stood Citra, she was overlooking the large open space just a few meters out a head, in her hands was a piece of rope and kneeling on the ground was Vaas, he was weak and defeated, dehydrated and neglected, every inch of his body looked beaten as Alice stepped into view clearing her voice unable to look at Vaas. All of this felt like a fairy tale as Citra turned to look at her, that look on her face made her features perky and lustrous to men but to Alice she saw a woman with features forced to be still, forced to hold her head up so she gazes down at Alice.

 

“You came…” Citra said softly walking in a circle around Vaas.

 

The former crazed pirate lord didn’t say or do anything; his breathing looked shallow as Alice past a glance over him. She knew Vaas was alive, the fact Citra always was inside her temple, the strange feeling Alice always had, things started to match up for her as Alice eyed Citra up and down folding her hands behind her back. If one was to look on they would see two women standing off, fighting for one man’s heart and that was exactly how it was, two Goddesses about to face off.

 

“You asked nicely enough…Now get to the point.” Alice said in a bitter tone.

 

“Did I say you could speak?!” Citra hissed out rolling her tongue with each word she spoke.

 

This only made Alice screw her face up as she took a step forward, she noticed Citra tense and step in between Alice and Vaas like as if Citra had to block him off from Alice’s view. Now in such a position Alice only smiled and nodded her head, but Citra wasn’t that clever, not really when you observe her methods, her ways are foolish and what she can’t control through sex she can’t control at all and Alice was a big threat. Fear was evident in Citra’s eyes despite how she forced herself to look by tucking in her tummy, puff out her breasts, and holding her head up towards the sky so she had to look down upon others. Typical but pathetic as Alice only smirked and cocked her head.

 

“I once trusted you, I believed in you and now look at you…Look what you have done!” Citra said standing aside to point down at Vaas.

 

Was she trying to say that this is what Alice had done, that she had made Vaas a total mindless mess? No something wasn’t right as Alice looked over at Vaas, his eye lids where heavy, the way he sat motionless with his head lowered was just defeated, he was drugged. This would make things difficult for Alice as she bared her teeth and started to circle Citra. How foolish did Citra think Alice was? She had taken out outposts by herself, she had been the one to win Vaas’ heart, she had been the one to do everything and what did Citra do? Nothing…SHE WAS NOTHING!

 

Rage was brewing inside Alice as she glared down Citra and past another glance over Vaas. With each step Alice could see Citra sway in her movements making sure to face Alice with every step, never letting Alice get a chance at her blind spots, perhaps a smart move but even so it was foolish as Alice dug her hands into her pockets and stood still. Little did Citra know that in Alice’s pocket was a GPS tracker and at the press of a button Alice had just silently called in her men. Technology was Citra’s biggest weakness and Alice already knew Citra had her men hiding in the trees waiting for Citra to give the order. They were too focused on Alice; they would never see her men coming and by the time they do…it was two birds with one stone as Alice turned her smirk to a stoic look in seconds.

 

“You took everything from me, my unborn child to Vaas to my whole entire life!” Alice said extending her arms out almost sympathetically. 

 

Citra quivered her lip baring the slightest bit of teeth, her green hazel eyes vibrant in the jungle forest but nothing more than a weak appearance to try and intimidate Alice. Citra had gained back all she wanted, everything she needed; from some Dagger to Jason Brody to getting the Island back to even taking Vaas as hers. Everything Alice had Citra had taken and it was time the reaper collects as Alice stood still now. It was all a matter of time for the Pirates to arrive, Alice would need to get between Citra and Vaas as fast as possible because Alice wasn’t risking losing him again. This whole ploy was to get Vaas back and also kill Citra.

 

“You are the Ink Monster under the lotus pond…You are the very thing that has tainted our lands.” Citra is rambling on; she is pacing back and forth spitting her words as her grip tightens on the rope in her hand.

 

Little did Citra know of what was lurking in the darkness. Maybe Alice was the demon under the lotus pond or maybe that was Citra, either way things were about to unfold a terrible fate.


	15. Mindless Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the love :D  
> Decided to upload this chapter early because I felt like i needed to.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you all think so far
> 
> Also I did the Cover art for this fanfic here  
> Check it out: http://eroomally.deviantart.com/art/Tiger-and-the-snake-585519779

Gun Fire rings out and there is panic in the jungle, screams and yells of men in the trees, the barbaric sounds of Pirates storming through the jungle firing upon them. All Alice could remember was jumping forward getting between Citra and a drugged up Vaas. Alice had tackled the native bitch to the ground and began to lay punch after punch into her. For some reason Alice had expected Citra to fight, to struggle, after all she was a warrior goddess right? She was trained to be one with the jungle, to hunt, to kill, she probably fought right? Yet Citra didn’t struggle, maybe she was too stunned to, maybe making everyone else do her bidding had made her weak, whereas Alice was strong.

 

It didn’t matter because in a matter of seconds something hit Alice in the back of the head, she got the faint glimpse of a Rakyat warrior as she got up and stumbled around, she felt the world move around her, she saw blood, the horrors on warriors faces before Alice fell hitting something hard yet soft and warm, her hand trailed over whatever she had hit and she could only remember the sensation of it being smooth yet rough before her eyes lids closed shut on her and everything turned black. 

 

 

For some time Alice felt calm in this familiar darkness, she felt weightless and free, free from the responsibility on her head, free from the madness and free from her past. However a loud sound woke Alice up with a jolt as she sat up right, her breathing had quicken as she glanced around the room she was in, it was her room, or more correctly put, it was Vaas’ room which she had come to claim. The neon red light was off and Alice was sitting in utter darkness as she let out a groan and sat up on the edge of the bed rubbing her head. She could feel on the side of her head was this large egg like lump, she couldn’t remember what happened, she knew she had passed out but the pounding in her head was agonising. 

 

Giving her arms a good stretch and cracking her bones Alice stood up and shuffled her way through the darkness of the room before fumbling her fingers against the light switch and turned the neon light on. Around the room was the usual mess Vaas had left, Alice had barley cleaned it up, it reminded her of what she loved the most, the man she missed but now she felt an emptiness, a staggering feeling that Vaas was dead, had she not seen him just hours ago or had it been days? With a heavy hearted sigh Alice walked out of the room and down the stair case in the warehouse. 

 

Down below she could hear chatter echoing up and so Alice walked slowly and quietly down the railing inching further. The voices where muffled but yet they seemed to echo, one was Abels and as Alice neared the end of the stair way she picked up the Hispanic accent that belonged to Carlos. Part of Alice didn’t want to listen as she held her breath, a hand clutching her chest where her heart was as she listened intently to the faint whispers of her men.

 

“What are we to do? Kill him?” Abel said, his voice was laced with concern and a hint of anger.

 

“No no we let Alice decide that, for now we keep him locked up.” Carlos replied with a soft soothing voice.

 

“Fucking locked up? He’s tried to escape since we brought him back, hes like a bloody animal” Abel seemed more irrational as Alice listened intently.

 

“Look let’s wait it out ok, keep him hidden, we don’t want the men to get scared.” Carlos must have been calming Abel down because they seemed to fall silent.

 

At this very point Alice had a good idea who they were talking about, Vaas, but at the same time she could have been wrong, a part of her heart had sunk but all her feelings for Vaas were fading, she didn’t know what she was feeling anymore, or who she was for that matter. With a deep breath the woman took the final steps down the stair way having allowed enough time to pass. Each foot step echoed through the warehouse as she rubbed the side of her head appearing as if she had just gotten up.

 

“Alice?” Carlos called out as he peaked around the corner of the warehouse.

 

“We didn’t think you would be up so soon” Abel replied coming in.

 

Alice stopped and smiled at them as she stood at the bottom of the steps now, though she was smiling like as if she had just had the best day of her life but she felt uneasy as a new sensation of conflict grew inside of Alice. Both of the men looked shocked having seen her but Alice shrugged it off and gave a soft laugh.

 

“Jeez how long was I out for then?” She half-heartedly mocked not really caring for the answer.

 

“About 2 hours I think…” Carlos said rubbing the bottom of his chin thinking hard.

 

“Ha! Not too bad for a record. Now come on what’s the look on your faces for?” Alice said with a big grin, she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from them.

 

Both Abel and Carlos looked to one another, you could see that they were debating between one another what to say or do, it was a silent debate spoken through a thousand words only they could tell apart but the sigh from Abel told Alice she was about to hear the truth as she stood up right and walked over to them pushing aside the pounding in her head as she smiled and looked up at them.

 

“You passed out back there, we killed most of the Natives but…Citra got away. We brought you back here but…Vaas...We thought it was best to bring him back as well. He’s a mess, like an animal. Whatever they did to him it’s made him coo coo for sure.” Abel said pointing a finger to his head and making a circular motion.

 

Alice folded her arms and closed her eyes sighing softly, she feared this was the case, she didn’t know what the heck to do about it but see for herself as she pushed past the two men and walked out of the warehouse and out into the fresh air where she drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes, though it didn’t help so much with her headache it did help half clear her head. Turning back to look at Abel and Carlos who stood behind her Alice gave a nod to them and cleared her throat.

 

“ Show me then.” Her words direct as she stood calm.

 

However Alice felt on the inside she might not want to see this but as a leader she had to, these where her men now and she needed to do what she can to protect their profit, to keep them happy and willing to fight. It wasn’t just to keep them safe, heck she didn’t give a damn for their safety but if numbers start to drop she might. Carlos shrugged and gestured for her to follow him as the group of three walked down and made their way towards the docking bay.

 

“We have him held up in one of the outposts that were closest to there. That doctor tried to attend to him but…We’ve had to bind him up completely and locked him in the outpost’s safe house.” Carlos said with a voice that was shaky.

 

Nobody wanted to admit to this, that Vaas was an animal and Alice had no idea what she was in for when she stepped onto the boat and was soon off in seconds approaching the Northern Island. Alice had only gone to see Citra because she had hoped to kill her, there was hint of Vaas being allowed to see her but Alice didn’t expect it. However with Citra anything can happen as Alice stood and watched the ocean waves roll right past her. Once upon a time she used to look down and imagine swimming through the water, engulfed in the peaceful feeling of being in the open ocean, free from everything. Yet now Alice didn’t even feel the sense of wanting freedom, she was Freedom; she had all she could ever want, almost. 

 

Within just a few minutes the boat rolled up towards a wooden docking bay area just a little further off from the outpost, Alice got out first and waited for Abel and Carlos. Maybe they could tell by the way Alice was standing, her arms folding and her gaze looking off in the direction of the outpost, or maybe it was just a mere guess because the two men both knew Alice wasn’t in the mood to stand around and wait. They both tied up the boat and started to walk off in the distance up the small sandy path way. Apart of Alice felt slightly like Yuma when she was walking so fast that neither Alice nor her own guards could keep up with her, because Abel and Carlos where having a hard time keeping up with Alice.

 

It wasn’t until they were in the outpost that Alice started to walk slowly, Shelly was seated outside eating something, she had a note book in hand and her head focused on whatever it was she was writing down. Abel walked over to Shelly and sat down, Alice smiled and waved but made a gesture for Shelly to remain, it was good to see Abel connecting with someone that wasn’t a pirate. Carlos stood by Alice’s side as he hesitated to push open the door, even Alice felt hesitant.

 

“Are you sure?” Carlos questioned looking at Alice with a concerned look.

 

With a deep breath she nodded and Carlos pushed the door open and motioned for her to go inside. It was dark in here, the mattress on the floor had been tossed around, and paper was laying everywhere, the former desk tables had been turned upside down and lying on the floor along with the radio station that had been smashed in. From the corner of the far side of the room Alice heard laughter, she slowly turned her head to see Vaas sitting there rocking back and forth like a mental patient.

 

“Oh hello there Chica, Honey. How are you sweetheart?” He began to laugh again as if he was unable to contain himself.

 

“Oh you brought Carlos too; well let’s make this a threesome huh? You, me, my best fucking right hand man!” Vaas stood up and shot a dark glare at Alice.

 

“He’s supposed to be bound” Carlos whispered in Alice’s ear.

 

It was evident Carlos was pretty damn well scared, Alice knew that Vaas made it directly clear to his men when he was in charge that he was the one in control, he gave the orders and no one disobeys him and if they do it’s not a nice death. It’s getting beaten up, cut open, shot in the legs and arms until you bleed out, the worst of all ways to end one’s life while getting the chance to see their last glimmer of hope.

 

Sighing Alice watched Vaas walk over towards her, but he stopped a few about two meters away as if he was afraid to come any closer, the anger evident in his pale face. Alice noted his wrists where badly marked with dried blood, he’d probably fought against the bindings so much that they had caused a burn like make having rubbed against his skin so much, his feet where untied as well, no doubt he’d undone his hands and then his feet. Clever as always but he wasn’t Alice and Alice now ruled. With a deep breath in Alice looked to Carlos seeing the fear present in his eyes.

 

“Give me a few minutes alone with him.” She said softly.

 

Carlos being Carlos though it was a test and stood still but the dark glare coming from Alice told him to get the heck out of there and so he did darting towards the door way leaving just Alice and Vaas in the room. Vaas looked at the now closed and locked doorway, his eyes where dark and baggy, not like before with the drugs, like sleepless. Judging from the looks of things he was probably having side effects from the drugs Citra must have dossed him up with as he turned to look at Alice and laughed.

 

“Oh I see now so where you wanna fuck chica, the table, maybe the bed huh.” Vaas said in a soft tone closing the gap between the two.

 

His hands moved to her waist as he towered over her, he was smirking, like the normal Vaas insane looking, his eyes filled with lust as he hands snaked to her ass and groped her tightly. However she stood still, as much as she felt the hot sensation of longing between her legs as Vaas pressed himself against her, and despite the fact he was shirtless wearing jeans that where not his and he looked a little deranged but still himself, it was tempting to fuck him but Alice glared at him. Yes Vaas was taller and far stronger then Alice in many ways but she now ruled and she ruled for a reason.

 

With a single motion Alice pushed Vaas back, she ruled, he was just a person to her right now, a weakling and she screwed her face up as she watched Vaas bare his teeth clearly pissed off. No more would he push her around or tell her what for, no more would she take his abuse. He’s not even a pirate and now she found herself in a loop of conflict, does she love him anymore or is he just a piece of meat to fuck? He’s the father of her child and she knows that but she’s not saying a single thing as she watches Vaas dare a step closer to her.

 

“You think because you command my men now that you have the rights to push me around? HUH! Hermana!” Shaking his hands in the air Vaas got right up in her face, the anger in his eyes almost glowing. “You think I’m some BITCH!” He yelled again.

 

Alice only stood and put her hands on her hips raising a brow watching him and nodding her head. Just as she expected Vaas turned on his heels and began to curse and swear in Spanish, he kicked the mattress and stumbled to it curling up and screaming as if it would somehow silence him, as if Alice would not see the tears pouring down his face, but she did. Apart of her wanted to comfort him but another part of her wanted to kick him in the guts for being so weak. Instead she went with her brain and walked over towards Vaas putting a hand to his back and softly hushing him.

 

“Now now Vaas, look what she’s done to you.” Alice says lifting Vaas’ face to hers. “She’s killed you but I…I can give you back what you once had” Alice says leaning in, her lips softly grazing his but never kissing, her words so illustrious that Vaas yearns to kiss her and as he tries to Alice pulls away.

 

At least now he’s stopped sobbing and she’s caught his attention as Alice paces the room looking up and down, she can hear Vaas get to his feet and come up behind her; he wraps his arms around her and buries his face into her neck. He’d never do this unless behind closed doors and even then it was rare as Alice felt the warm tears that remain trickle down her neck. Why did Vaas have to try and sook up to her? He was broken and now Alice felt that maybe Abel was right, maybe she should just kill him. With a sigh she pulls away from Vaas, this makes him mad as his breathing becomes irregular and he goes to step forward again but Alice puts a hand up stopping him in his tracks.

 

“This is my island now. These are my men and you will do as I say, if you don’t…there will be consequences. But you need to act like a man not some coward or a savage.” Alice says extending her arm out and glaring at Vaas.

 

“I’m sorry..I-“ Vaas tries to apologize but Alice silences him again.

 

“No Vaas, your weak, you’re a coward. You thought you were more then what you were and that’s why you’re in this situation. Citra didn’t even have to get her bitch to kill you or beat you up. Did you know those natives found you passed out? You didn’t put up a damn fight! Why? Oh I wonder maybe because your wreck less and insane!” Alice says with a bitter tone voice that shacks through Vaas.

 

The man, once the former Pirate Lord, once the mad king of the Northern Island backs up, he lowers his head and he’s trying to come up with something to say but Alice decided not to give him that chance and walks up to him. He looks at her with those pleading eyes, he’s a good pretender but Alice only smiles and puts a hand to his cheek, and she leans up and kisses him softly on the lips. The way his lips part against hers, the way his tongue softly graces her bottom lip begging to be let in is enticing. She can feel his lust as he holds her, pulls her in but he’s not in control anymore as Alice pulls away as Vaas leans forward for more but she puts a hand to his lips and glares up at him.

 

“You will let the new Doctor take care of you and I’ll bring you back to my place ok? Now be good I’ll see you in a little while, we are going to have a lot of fun together.” Alice says with a smirk on her lips that leaves Vaas speechless.

 

Out of his arms she walks towards the door way and knocks softly before she hears Carlos unlock the door and lets her out. Vaas is standing still looking at her before she leaves, she can see he’s a mess, he’s so confused as to what’s going on around him but Alice knows in time he will pull through this, she just had to harden him up, she has to make him whole again. Outside in the fresh air Alice takes in a deep breath and walks over to Shelly, Carlos is following behind her and Abel is looking up at Alice curious as to what’s going on.

 

“I’ve made a deal. Shelly if you wish you may clean him up but give him a sedative, I need him knocked out. I’m bringing him back to my Island; I’ll keep him locked up until he’s ready.” Alice says with a soothing yet firm voice as she smiles looking to each of them.

 

Nobody questions her, Shelly nods and gives back a faint smile but you can see the fear in her eyes, of course nobody would want to go back inside there after seeing Vaas go ape shit, Abel didn’t even question Alice, Carlos was only nodding mindlessly coming to terms with things before Alice walked off but she stopped and looked back at Abel.

 

“Oh and Abel Shelly might need a hand.” She softly says before leaving to venture off to the other outposts.

 

Maybe Yogi and Reggie might have something to help Alice keep Vaas tame, but for now Vaas was her prisoner, just like she was his.


	16. A Drug called Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this Chapter is full of smute. Probably the most graphic I have wrote in a very very long time. Anyway more notes at the end :P

Things where not easy as the Pirate Lord as Alice sat in her chair on the lower floor of the warehouse pondering about how the other outposts where holding up. Outside it was pouring rain, the sounds of it hitting against the tin roof echoed and seemed to be the only sound to hear, it even seemed to cause the Pirates to take the day off. This monsoon was a monster as Alice sighed and leaned into her chair watching quietly. It had barley been a two days since they had brought Vaas over here, he’d become quiet the trouble maker. 

 

They even brought him back during the night to avoid any alarms within the Pirates going off since nobody really would have appreciated seeing Vaas back here. As for Alice she wasn’t amused with Vaas, she’d barely been able to talk to him when he woke up. Instead he just flipped out and went utterly mad, it was like all the progress back at the outpost was all for nothing. Whatever Citra had done it was enough to kill off all of his brain cells. With a heavy sigh Alice got up, she had nothing else to do and while this rain was taking over most of the part of the Island Alice decided to do a check up on the beast.

 

Vaas had been locked in the room opposite to Alice’s, she wasn’t willing to let him in just yet, sure this might have been his former home and his former room but Alice was the new ruler, she was the Alpha and she didn’t deem him fit, not just yet. Thunder roared through the sky and it vibrated through the warehouse as Alice reached the top step of the stairs and looked down the narrow dark hallway. Already she could hear him laughing madly to himself, apparently he liked to do this a lot and sure Vaas was mad but not like this, not to this extent, it was like he was souped up on some extreme drug but he had been given nothing. Heck Alice was afraid he was going through some sort of withdrawal and tried to give him a rolled up blunt but he ate it and smiled at her.

 

There is no way the former pirate Lord was himself after all who eats a blunt? Not Vaas, he’d normally smoke that shit up. From what Alice could tell Citra had beaten the life out of him to the point he was on the verge of death, his wounds were infected and even Shelly had a tough time. Shelly had given Alice a set of antibiotics and ointment to put on Vaas along with a crap load of sedatives because that would be the only way to give it to Vaas in his current state of mind. He was indeed an animal and he needed putting out of his misery. Alice contemplated that every hour today, she wanted to but she didn’t because there was a part of her that loved him, a part that wanted him to become normal, like the normal Vaas she fell in love with.

 

For a moment Alice paused at the doorway and leaned against the cold metal frame and listened, Vaas had quietened, he seemed to wear himself out after a while. He’d refused to eat or drink and Alice was getting to the point of being over this, she knew of so many things but none of them could account for stopping Vaas from being mad. With a sigh the woman pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door pushing it open and entering the small room. There was barely enough room to fit a single mattress let alone a bucket and some water bottles. The small red neon light hung loosely illuminating Vaas who lay there on the mattress; he jolted up to his feet the moment he spotted Alice as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

 

“Good Morning Chica how are you today?” Vaas cooed with a smirk on his face.

 

Apart of Alice could see the old him in that face but she sighed and closed her eyes hearing him approach. This wasn’t Vaas even though he looked it, even though he sounded like his old self it wasn’t him, he was crazy, literally crazy more than before. 

 

“It’s Afternoon” Alice corrected looking up at Vaas.

 

He was merely a few feet away from her, his smirk died at the sound of her voice and she could see the rage begin to boil inside of him as he put his hands to his head and turned pacing back and forth. Alice had given him a set of new clothing, an old black set of camo pants and a black shirt. Vaas wasn’t going to be wearing red anytime soon, only pirates where allowed that as Alice had deemed it so. Finally Vaas turned to look at Alice and he walked calmly towards her, smiling in an almost loving manner. He hadn’t even changed; he still wore the old jeans and was shirtless. Maybe it was for the best because Alice didn’t have to worry about taking off his shirt every time she had to apply ointment to his wounds.

 

“What’s wrong chica tell me, what can Vaas do to make you happy huh? Am I not good enough, has fucking Carlos replaced me?!” Vaas became eradicate again punching the side of the wall near her head.

 

Alice only rolled her eyes before pulling the knife from her belt and putting it to his throat. Around Vaas she wanted to fuck him but she didn’t because it felt wrong, because it wasn’t him, not yet. Somehow she would bring him back up to his feet but for now…he was nothing. Vaas held his hands up in the air quickly and he looked to the blade and back to Alice somewhat fearful at first but then he smiled.

 

“Chica I tell you not to play with knives I’m not into that sort of thing” Vaas chuckled trying to inch further towards her so that the blade almost pierced his skin.

 

“No you listen to me, I rule here and you’re going to do whatever I say Bitch!” Alice said in a cruel voice before punching him with her other hand.

 

Just as quickly as Vaas is with his temper Alice was with hers as the man fell back against the hard floor, half of his upper body hitting the edge of the mattress. The man made an animalistic sound, like a growl as Alice holstered the knife back into her pocket while he wasn’t looking. Once more she sighed looking at him trying her best to see the good in him but she couldn’t as she fell onto her knees straddling him. It was clear that Vaas was surprised by such an action as he looked up at her, his mouth agape but his eyes filled with lust.

 

“Don’t ever question me again!” Alice said with a hiss in her words.

 

Everything was going to be different now, Alice was in charge, she was dominating Vaas and though she would admit she liked it the other way around, she didn’t mind the change, the chance to blossom into something more. Holding his chin Alice pulled his head close to hers, their lips brushed against each other and Alice could feel the strain in Vaas as he wanted to kiss her, she wouldn’t let him, not just yet.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want…” Vaas says almost in an enchanted way.

 

“I’m not that weak Vaas.” Alice said pushing him down so he would hit the ground again.

 

There was a look of confusion on his face as Alice put her hands against his chest keeping him down, ensuring he wouldn’t struggle to get back up as she looked down at him. How many woman had he raped? Probably a fair few but it was time for Alice to have the fun now, not Vaas, he’d been having too much fun at the expense of others. With Alice in charge they had more profit then Vaas ever did, she was high on the feeling of being in control, having that power over others, life and death, it’s enough to send you mad.

 

Biting the bottom of her lip Alice looked down at Vaas, he didn’t struggle but she could see he wasn’t pleased with the position he was currently in. Slowly Alice moved her hips back and forth against him and she could see the anger boil inside of him as he tried to struggle to get up. It’s one thing to watch one lose their power but it’s even more to be the one to take it as Alice forced Vaas to remain against the ground, he was fighting against her more then she liked, heck she could barely feel his boner and she was wearing tights. This only angered Alice, she had not slept with a man in a long time, and the last time had been with Vaas and that...that was long ago to make her sexually frustrated.

 

Trailing one hand down his stomach feeling every inch of his bare skin under her finger tips Alice knew what Vaas loved as her hand feel to his jeans and she licked her lips trailing her index finger against the edge of the pants just enough to feel Vaas tense and she could feel the growth under the fabric, the bulge that started to form as Alice let out a soft moan and continued to rub herself against him, his cock proving a nice pleasure against her clit as Alice looked down at Vaas. His head was turned away as if he couldn’t look at Alice but she didn’t care as her hand on his chest softly dug the nails in and trailed down causing him to gasp and close his eyes for a moment before opening them to look up at her.

 

Slowly Vaas raised his hands and placed them to her hips, she could feel him now move against her making the electrifying sensation even more pleasurable as Alice leaned back gasping and letting his name slip between her lips as she rocked back and forth a little faster now. In such an action of intimacy the old Vaas was returning, his face flushed red even under the neon light you could tell he had a sense of conflict but the desire, the hunger of his insanity proved to over through everything else in those few seconds. During her most vulnerable moment Vaas took the chance to roll her over onto the cold cement ground. Now he was on top looking down at her, the look in his green eyes filled with lust made it all the more clear of what he was going to do to her but Alice only wrapped her legs around him and found the button to his pants and began to unzip him. 

 

“It’s been so fucking long” Softly he murmured before leaning down to kiss Alice on the neck.

 

Every little nibble was like a shock as she moaned and pulled him closer bitting the bottom of her lip and closing her eyes. This was what she needed, what she yearned for, to have him like this again, back to who he once was, not this mad man that he had turned into, someone that tosses fits and makes animal like sounds before erupting in a volcano rage. His bare rough hands slid up under her shirt and trailed up her stomach line to her bra, Alice arched her back up so he could get a better feel for the clasp of the bra at her back, it only took him a single flick and her bra for it to spring off. Slowly Vaas moved down her neck to her collarbone, his pants half undone exposing the tip of his cock as Alice felt it against her tights. She moaned when she felt Vaas’ mouth lower on to her right breast while his hand pinched and teased her left.

 

Alice gasped, her breathing had become erratic, her legs tightened around his waist as she moaned his name, begged for more but he wasn’t willing to give it just yet. His tongue flicked over her nipple and softly nipped her making her jolt and spasm before he moved over to her other breast doing the same. Alice had never felt like this, not with Vaas, not in a very long time. He’d never been so touchy with her before, it had always been very unpredictable with Vaas when having sex, much like Alice he doesn’t like doing things the same. 

 

“Vaas.” Alice moaned causing the man to lift his head up and kiss her lips.

 

Their tongues twisted against each other as Alice tugged on his messy Mohawk pulling him down, softly moaning between their kiss until Alice had enough. Violently she tugged on his hair causing him to swear in Spanish before she pushed him off. She was done with playing around as she tossed her shirt to the ground and undid her belt and kicked her boots to the side. Vaas sat mesmerized as he watched her; it was like he was seeing her for the first time as she chucked her shirt to the ground and tossed her bra at him. Slowly the man rose to his feet and approached her; he could see how insane this was making her as he wrapped his hands around her stopping her in her tracks.

 

So very slowly his hands trailed over her smooth bare skin and started to help pull off her pants as he lowered himself until he was kneeling on the ground, her pants around her ankles now and with his teeth he pulled down her panties, Alice had never seen him do this or the way he seemed to care about getting her feet out as she now stood completely naked before him. For a moment he hesitated and Alice almost rolled her eyes at him but then he did something he had not done in a very long time. His lips trailed over her clit causing Alice to freeze, his hot breath against her lower lips made her almost dizzy, the way his tongue licked on the sensitive clit made her gasp, her hand automatically going to his Mohawk as he raised her leg over his shoulder for better access.

 

Carefully Vaas’ tongue went further down to her lips as he began to suckle softly and tease her even more then she had been before. It was so hard for Alice to stay focused, he could have easily grabbed the knife from her belt and stabbed her and proclaimed himself as Pirate Lord again but he didn’t, his movements so very caring as she moaned pulling him closer trying her hardest to breath, to focus but she couldn’t, she was lost in this new found ecstasy as she leaned back a little yearning for more than just his tongue. 

 

Of course he knew this and after a few more minutes of tongue teasing he lifted her leg so it was no longer over his shoulder and he stood up pinning her against the wall before forcefully kissing her. Alice didn’t mind it she encouraged it bitting the bottom of his lip in between sharp breaths and before she knew it Vaas had undone his pants and kicked them to the side exposing his hard erection that pressed against her. It wasn’t hard to tell what to do next as Alice hoisted herself up into his arms so her feet no longer touched the ground while Vaas held her, pinned against the wall kissing her softly down the neck. Alice could tell he was hesitating as she clawed her nails down his back causing Vaas to arch his back and gasp, the look in his eyes filled with something more than just lust. Was it love? No it couldn’t be, it was like he was high and Alice knew that feeling as she clenched her legs around his waist.

 

With a gasp Vaas positioned his tip and slowly entered inside of her with soft thrusts making Alice moan and arching back against the cold metal frame of the door feeling the tip of his cock rub against the entrance of her vagina. Her hands held tightly onto him as if she needed him more than ever before and once Vaas was fully inside of her she could feel every inch of him inside of her move. Slow and soft at first taking his time until he began to move a little faster, until his mouth bit down onto her neck causing Alice to yelp with pleaser. Her nails clawing down his back as he moans and groans saying something between breaths, telling her how tight she is, how good it feels to be inside of her and she tells him how fucking great it is, to go faster, telling him how hard his cock is. Between their dirty talk and heavy breath Alice can feel herself coming to her limits, her mind and body become numb with the wave of electric like shocks going through her body. Every word she speaks she forgets, the sensation of the pleasure so intense she feels like she’s in a dream like state. His hot breath against her earlobe feeling like some foreign sensation making her arch her back and close her eyes.

 

Vaas too is finding it hard to keep track, all he can do is feel how tight and wet she is while cursing in Spanish moaning against her ear while softly telling her how great she is. His cock feels as if it’s about to swell, the nerve endings in his tip making him hide his face in her neck feeling the softness of her skin against his rough face. If there is heaven he has found it. Heck the whole camp probably can hear them but neither one of them care as Alice tugs on his Mohawk. The neon red light in the room illuminating them in a devilish like way as Vaas thrusts harder and stronger making Alice arch back, her head is leaning back but Vaas brings his right hand up her back sending shivers up her spine until his hand cups the back of her head and pushes her face to face him.

 

Both their eyes are filled with lust as they look at each other for a split second before Vaas kisses her, she can feel it, the sensation growing inside of her as she feels the overwhelming sensation take hold of her, her head flings back and her legs tighten on Vaas, her vagina clamps down on his cock causing him to gasp and release himself inside of her. Slowly he reduces his thrusts feeling their juices between each other as Alice looked back at Vaas, her hand cups his cheek and pulls her away from the wall and carefully lays her down onto the mattress. Its small, not enough room for them to lie side by side but that’s fine because Vaas has no true intention of removing himself from her just yet as he lies on top of her careful not to squish her but she never complains, only pulls him closer so their bodies are pressed against one another.

 

Between their heavy breathing and caressing one another Vaas raises his head from her chest to look up at Alice, she looks so beautiful right now with the red light down upon her causing her skin to have this pink hue and her eyes an almost violet look as he kisses her lips softly. He’d yearned for this for so long, he needed it more than ever, but mostly he needed her. This was his drug that he had needed for so long and he was hers as Alice kissed him back. It was almost lovingly, soft and not harsh but gentle like a passionate kiss of sorts. Pulling away Vaas trails his hand over her face and caresses her check. Seeing her smile like this brings back memories he thought he never had. She was so cruel, so wicked and yet he loved it, more than anything or anyone. More than Citra. This was his Goddess, and she was real with soft white silky skin and eyes blue as the ocean with words stern and strong yet so humble and wise, her nails like daggers digging into his skin and her lips softer than anything in this world.

 

“Vaas…” Alice softly said breaking the man from his thoughts.

 

“Yes ?” He softly coos smiling at her.

 

Right now he looks so content, so happy and it’s been forever since she’s seen him like this. With Pagan Alice found herself thinking often of Vaas, returning and when she did her feelings changed. So badly she wanted to be in Vaas’ arms but now she’s not sure and she’s fighting herself on the inside to tell him or not about being pregnant. Soon she will start to show and she knows it may cause an issue amongst the Pirates. Who wants a pregnant bitch to be leading them right? 

 

“Vaas…” Alice hesitates again but she’s knees deep right now and he can see something is the matter as he kisses her forehead and holds her close. “I’m pregnant.” Her words so soft they were like a whisper.

 

Though Vaas does not react, not in the way she imagines him too, instead he pulls away to look her in the eyes before he kisses her sweetly. There’s something in that kiss that makes everything go away and makes her all giddy again but it’s too short as he breaks the kiss and smiles looking down at her. The way his cheeks are puffed are so cute, it makes her smile but she tries not to as best as she can.

 

“Montenegro Junior huh? The Far back room will be a good spot for a crib” Softly he says wiggling his brows and it’s soothing the way he’s speaking before he buries his face again in the side of her neck.

 

Alice is happy, comfortable as she holds him close kissing the side of his head where his scare is. Maybe he came to his senses after last time? Yet it didn’t mean he was about to become leader again, Alice would keep him locked up here for the next week or so until she can trust him to be his normal self. As for Vaas, he’s happy, so happy on the inside his heart skips a beat thinking of the child. Not only would he be able to pass on his genes but also Citra would have more competition seeing as she was pregnant as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First oh yes who dosn't love a bit of smute? My apologies for it being a little too graphic.   
> As for the whole Alice dominating Vaas its a reflection of how Citra might have treated him and seeing Alice in control causes him to feel conflict and fearful that Alice will end up like Citra and how she treated him however Alice isn't and Vaas is starting to become himself, but this time a little more loving only due to the fact they have been without one another for a long time and gone through some traumatic experiences and the end result making them a little more caring for one another. Stay tuned for the next chapter :P


	17. Faint Memories of a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay thank you sooo much for the amazing support :3  
> I wanted to do something of my own in regards to Vaas' past which may be a reoccurring thing too in this fic.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Since Vaas’ return and a week had passed since the incident with Citra, Alice had been plotting to take over the remainder of the Northern Island and claim it as hers. As the Pirates Leader she was not going to have any lose ends, so Vaas was treated like nothing more than a slave, he had started to come to his sense’s, he was eating more, drinking more, Alice didn’t have to drug him up just to apply ointment to his wounds because for some reason since they had sex it had seemed to bring him back to a sense. Though he was still a fair way off from being his normal self and the interaction with Vaas always gave Alice a power hungry feel, she’d learned to dominate him and he’d come to accept that, sure during sex he was on top but he was doing her bidding as she commands and she didn’t mind that.

 

As for the Pirate’s Alice was over the moon with their progress. Since the attack on Citra had happened they had taken out some of her personal warriors, the temple guards. This now left Citra wide open and because of that she brought back in her men for protection. Many outposts where abandoned and only the ones with large amount of supplies still remained so they no longer had to fight on outposts, in fact Alice now had her men working on the old radio towers just like Vaas did.

 

Now she would have a better idea as to what’s going on, where her men are and they would also be able to block any contact with the Rakyat with the outside world. Alice was also brining in large shipments of weapons which she traded with Rob and the Other Privateers of course. The Southern Island had been reclaimed by the Privateers too, most of the outposts where too weak and Citra’s men had lost faith again and fell back to protect their false Goddess. Sadly the bitch was still alive as Alice had come to find out, she had been wounded by one of the Pirates but nothing too serious but it did give Alice a chance to kill Citra herself, she needed to repay her for taking her first unborn child.

 

The business however was another issue, the Privateers had not decided on a leader yet; they didn’t know how to run things so Alice had called in a favour from Kyrat. Today she was to meet Pagan over on the Southern Island, he would give her some means of advice and hope but also he was coming with a friend, someone that would settle the debate of Leadership, someone to take Hoyts place. Tiresome Alice got out of bed, Vaas was lying by her side, she’d given him full access to the warehouse upstairs and downstairs so he at least could wash himself and become somewhat more of a human being. Though Alice always locked the warehouse up and had motion sensors through the building that Vaas didn’t know about so if he tried to escape during night time then she would know and he’d be in a bad position.

 

Yawning and stretching her arms up over her head Alice rested against the bed head and looked up to the ceiling, the slight peak of sunlight was coming through the small window high above the bed head as Alice rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh. Next to her she felt Vaas put his arms around her waist and rest his head on her lap, he’d become so very sooky towards her the past three days, demanding of her attention and asking her so many different things. He was her drug and she needed him more than anything because she found herself a little more happier, a little more sane though that was because she had become so mad in her own way that she felt sane to be around someone else just as mad. Stroking his head Alice could feel the thin bits of hair against his scalp, she’d given him a shave and even got his Mohawk a little more even, the Rakyat had hacked at it to make jagged points. Seems Citra was using him as a punching bag for her men rather than killing him off, but Vaas didn’t speak about his experience.

 

Whenever Alice asked him he’d flip out, he’d start to panic and then yell and slam his fists around in anger as if he can’t control himself and Alice didn’t blame him, she knew Citra had some cruel methods, perhaps worse than even Vaas. Shifting in her spot Alice pushed Vaas away and got up out of bed, her naked body feeling the cool air hit against her as she could hear Vaas moan softly, he must have been half awake, it was pretty early around 6 in the morning and the air was quite, soon the birds would start and the Pirates would wake up. 

 

“Mi Amor (Wife) it’s too early come back to bed.” Vaas cooed softly patting the bed side she had been laying on.

 

Looking over her shoulder Alice could see Vaas had sprawled out and with lazy eyes he was looking up at her pouting, it was a fake pout the typical kind he always pulled when he was pretending to be sad but holding back his smirk. Turning her attention back to her pile of clothes on the floor Alice began to get dressed as she put on the black lacy briefs and bra before getting her pants and socks on. Vaas only sighed and rolled around on the bed more so that he could pull Alice down onto the mattress. He did this so easily as Alice fell back against his warm naked body, she was partly dressed having barley done up her pants as she slumped back against Vaas and sighed.

 

“Not today babe I need to work, I have a very important meeting ok? Ok.” Alice said and tried to sit up but Vaas being playful wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her back down.

 

“Come now you have time to spare for me no?” Vaas cooed again poking his tongue out like a child.

 

Alice gave a slight smile but forced herself to sit up and brought his hand to her lips and kissed his rough knuckles softly, she could feel him relax a little more and she understood he was probably getting bored being alone up here but he just had to deal with it, after all he was the one who chained her up so it was only fair right? 

 

“Esposo (husband) I love you so but I must go. When I’m done I’ll come back to you ok? And if your good and have not destroyed anything I’ll reward you ok?” Alice softly said in a slightly sadistic way.

 

She had come to terms with how Vaas was and she had adapted a lot of his methods, Alice had truly taken to her role as Pirate Lord, or Mistress as it would be, because she now ruled and she had to act the part and it came so easily to her, she didn’t care if she killed the innocent in fact she enjoyed it so much that she got a high of it all, the thrill of the gun in her hand and the feeling of being unstoppable made Alice so much more herself as she let Vaas’ hand go, the man only complained and struggled to hold onto her but he gave up as she walked away.

 

“Te Amo(I love you)” Vaas whispered softly to her as seductive as he could.

 

After getting her shirt on and additional features like her necklaces, the chest band, her belt and gun holster on Alice turned to look at Vaas. He was slumped against the bed looking at the pillow or maybe the sheets; he had this defeated look on his face but Alice only smiled and gave a light hearted chuckle. How amusing it was for things to be on the opposite end, Vaas was now her captive and she ruled. When Vaas was sooky you could always tell he spoke in Spanish a lot more in such a soft tone cooing to her and of course it was nice, Alice loved that about Vaas, how soft and caring he could be and then so violent the next which always kept her on her feet, never bored.

 

“Now now my dear I will not be long.” Alice said as she approached Vaas stroking the side of his face gently.

 

He only closed his eyes tightly as if to ignore the feelings he was having, the conflict within himself that was making it hard to come to terms with his current situation. Vaas never liked being dominated, that’s why he became the leader of the Pirates in the first place. Hoyt used him because he was going to be the next Leader of the Rakyat, so Hoyt chopped of the head of the snake so to speak. Yet Vaas wanted control when he left, he couldn’t stand the torment of being in the position of having to do a woman’s bidding, when he found out what Citra was planning to do to him, to use him to have a child, then kill him, he couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe it was the drugs or maybe it was his true self speaking, but he became violent and after a long argument with Citra he left, leaving her crying on the ground while he laughed madly at her sadness before disappearing into the jungle night.

 

That night Citra had brought him to the lone Cenote and they sat silently in the darkness of the night with the only lights being that of the stars and the moon. Citra had been holding his hand all that time and Vaas knew something was up; he wanted to tell her that he was going to leave for Hoyt but how? His thoughts where broken and he was brought back to reality as he felt warm smooth lips against his, the flick of her tongue parting his lips made Vaas return the sweetened kiss as he moaned softly but it was shortly lived as Alice said her goodbye and left the room, leaving Vaas to lay there with his pondering thoughts.

 

**~9 Years ago~**

 

It had been less than a month since Vaas had turned 18 as he sat there in silence by his Sisters side gazing up at the night sky. Often they would come here to dive into the cenote, they use to as children with their friends even though their parents would not permit it, they still did it. Yet something in the night’s air didn’t sit right as Vaas felt his stomach knot up. The small hand on his was softly caressing over his knuckles and trying to entwine into his fingers. Vaas looked down to the hand that belonged to Citra before he looked up to see her. Those vibrant hazel eyes locked onto his, she was smiling, she looked so happy tonight just like she did when they were always together, her round face brought out her features much more than his, he had a leaner face then hers much like their fathers.

 

When they were children Citra use to hug him tightly, she was always jealous of him being around others, especially girls or women, it was of course against tradition for Vaas to even be permitted to kiss any of the girls since he was going to rule the Rakyat, he would have to wait till he was 18 before he would take a bride and she would have his child in less than a month of their marriage, she would bare his children and stay by his side. Yet Vaas never imagined that woman to his own flesh and blood. The look in Citra’s eyes spoke louder than words, the way she leaned in to him was almost playful but he had mistaken her playful attitude, she was flirting with him, always had and he’d been so blinded by that, especially by her lies that lead to the death of his own friends. Vaas knew what she was going to do; he’d heard her speaking to herself earlier that very Afternoon.

 

It was like an argument between two people as Vaas had overheard her talking about stabbing something, only did he come to find out it was him she was talking about, something about Vaas being the perfect warrior, the one who will bring about peace to their tribe and lead them to victory, and his children will be the children of the Rakyat and a new age shall dawn upon them. The more Citra went on arguing with herself the more Vaas came to know that she was implying herself to be that very woman to bare his children. It had hit Vaas hard because he knew that he had killed his friends wrongly for her, he knew that the way she was talking was madness, that the way she always touched him was more than friendly or sisterly, she wanted him and he was torn.

 

Hoyt, a man from a foreign island had promised him money, power, drugs, and these things he was addicted to smoking and drinking and Vaas was so caught up with it, it was his freedom and he wanted to work for Hoyt, he wanted to introduce these things to the tribe but one thing was in his way…Citra.

 

Plump lips fell upon his as Vaas came back to reality, the way Citra was kissing him was different, he’d never kissed a girl before and how Citra was doing it, it felt nice but it was wrong as he pushed her back and scrambled away from her. The look in her eyes where frightening as she sat back and screwed up her face, the white of her eyes almost glistening under the moon light as she stood up and looked down upon Vaas as he lay there on the ground so frightened by what he was feeling. It was tempting, he knew that, he wanted to feel that sensation again but not with his sister, it was wrong, he didn’t love her not like the other girls in their tribe that disappeared. It wasn’t just that either but the fact that he could see her for who she truly was now, like the ink monster in their fairy tales. 

 

He was afraid because he knew she wanted to have his children and when she does then she will kill him and take over the throne, his sister was power hungry and it made him scared for the first time in a long time because he cared for her, he always did, she was his sister and that was his job as her big brother right? Without warning Citra dropped to her knees on top of him, straddling him and grabbing his arms. She was far too weak against him as Vaas struggled against her touch, he would feel her trying her best to keep him in place, to pin him down while grinding against him causing all these new sensations to arise and with it so much conflict.

 

A part of him was fuming, like a surge of heat and he couldn’t contain it, everything blurred and he punched her right in the face as he heard her gasp and fall back giving Vaas a chance to get to his knees. Someone was laughing as he felt his body shack, but then he realized it was he who was laughing as he looked down at his sister, she was crying with the tears streaming down her face as she clutched the side where he had hit her. The look in her eyes was painful, begging him to stop as if he was the monster but was he really? He took this white stuff earlier that he snorted; Hoyt said it would make him feel better; to help loosen the weight off his shoulders with the stress and to help him overcome the problems that he faced with the tribe. Was it that which made him laugh?

 

“Why are you doing this to me? Do you not love me?!” Citra yelled up at him with so much anger.

 

“Love? You are not love, I never loved you and I never will! “ Vaas said in a voice that was both frightening and shocking.

 

It was hard to believe that he was the one saying it, he could feel his body tense and the heat was boiling inside of him as he gritted his teeth and glared down at Citra, she was getting to her feet and glared at him, he hated the look in her eyes, the look as if she was so much more superior to him, so much better. She was nothing, she was the monster beneath the lotus pond and he had enough of it, he was the ruler, he was born to lead not her. This was his life and he would not let anyone control him.

 

“Where will you go huh? What boring life will you live? Do you not want to be a warrior? A hero to your people?! Who do you think you are?” Citra became frantic passing back and forth. “ With me we can rule together, the Jungle will be ours and our children’s. You will always be King, you will always be Powerful!” her voice stared to break between her sobs.

 

Vaas took a step back and shook his head as Citra tried to approach him again, her hands grasping at the darkness as the sound of crickets died down and everything fell silent. This wasn’t right as Vaas pinched the bridge of his nose again, he was having a hard time keeping a steady footing, he could feel the breeze against his bare chest but he could not feel it’s cool. Then a hand snatched at his and pulled him to Citra, her large eyes filled with this fake sorrow look and for a moment Vaas almost lost it, he almost let go of his emotions and gave in but he snatched his hands away with a mighty tug and took several steps back yelling saying something, over and over again repeating the words No.

 

“Stay with ME!” Citra yelled but to her surprised Vaas began to laugh.

 

“No no no….You see the thing is Hoyt…He gave me something you can’t. I’m going to go and work for him like a Big Brother should ya? I’ll bring in drugs and money, things we need but you….YOU! You want to take it all away sister, you only want what you want, living in this fairy tale way up in the fucking sky thinking you own the fucking world!” Something in Vaas had snapped as he twirled around and made a whistle sound before looking dead set serious at Citra, he was laughing a little bit madder now as Citra looked up at him in disbelief.

 

“You would choose outsiders over me? Me? You would leave ME? I love you Vaas, I love you and I can give you everything you want! Please….” Citra was begging as she fell to her knees once more sobbing. “Don’t leave me!” She screamed into the cold night air.

 

As for Vaas he only laughed and shook his head as the darkness engulfed him and his mind, he was done, he knew she was just spitting lie after lie trying to get to him, to break him into some man who gives her what she wants. He killed for her, he gave her everything but it wasn’t enough. Into the darkness of the jungle he could hear her yelling, calling to him, saying that she was leaving him for them like as if he had a choice. He knew in his heart he had to give it all up, his birth right, his home, his friends that were still alive and relatives. They would all become ghosts as he ran fast through the darkness of the forest, his anger driving him on as he blindly ran away, away from her, from the Monster under the Lotus pond.


	18. Trouble In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELLO everyone :D  
> Sorry I have been absent, my internet dropped out so I hope no one got bored waiting because now I'm back things are about to hit the roof with this fanfic.

Leaving the warehouse with Vaas, unchained and free to roam might have been risky as Alice closed the large warehouse doors and locked it from the outside. Its main purpose had always been storing weapons and drugs but now with the Island belonging to Alice almost, they had more than enough areas to hold and hoard that sort of stuff throughout Rook Island which left Alice room to decorate the whole entire warehouse, something she had yet to get onto. For now it remained the same apart from the tiger and monkey corpse and such which also made the place smell cleaner and much more like Alice with the smell of the ocean coming through the windows and the strong smell of Alice’s sweat mostly.

With a sigh and a twist of the key Alice looked at the now closed door unsure if she was doing the wisest thing, I mean if Vaas wanted to he could try and escape but where would he go? Shrugging to herself and spinning on her heels Alice walked down the steps and made her way off towards the docks. Today it was very quiet out here, only Carlos, Abel and at least three other pirates where around here because the others where off busy recruiting and taking back abandoned outpost or fixing up the radio towers. Amanaki town was their next victim but Alice would deal with that later throughout the day, she firstly had to go and see Pagan and she wasn’t going by boat.

Up a head was Abel, he was stationed nearby at the cantina, Shelly was by his side as they were deep in conversation. Yes that’s right Shelly, their new found doctor was on the island with pirates over ruled by Alice, it was ironic that it be this way but the men had come to find use to Shelly, not just with their perverted attitude, no body looked at her like that because Abel would put them in their place. Perhaps that’s why Shelly became to hang around him a lot more, but she had been setting up her own little clinic on the isle here. It was going to be their main stronghold for all Pirates, they would bring recruits in here, have parties and have majority of their supplies. The area could hold up to 100 or more pirates give or take with the housing. 

However they were just starting to grow and they had so much more potential as Alice smiled to herself. Abel wasn’t needed for this trip as Alice waved to the pair and smiled at them, she had to admit they would make a good couple right? Who was Alice kidding of course they would, but it wasn’t Alice’s concern as she went out towards the gates and down near a clearing. Above in the sky the faint humming sound of a helicopter could be heard. Vaas always travelled by a chopper unless he was carting a slave around. Alice recalled how he told her he’d never take her in one of those things in fear she would try and jump out of it. Yet he did at times take slaves off in choppers, normally Hoyt had to tell him to do so and make it by law almost.

Slowly the chopper came into view and Alice noted it had started to descend in her direction. They had actually chopped down most of the trees in this area so it was wide open for the choppers to land just like before but easier and so much smoother. For the next few minutes Alice could only think of Vaas, she was paranoid he would do something, but he never did, he was beaten, defeated and Alice was feeling like shooting him in the head, no wonder why he got bored of slaves easily but Vaas was more than that, she still held feelings for him, he was the father of her child and he even started to show a longing feeling, concern as if he was afraid…afraid she would lose their child again. With a heavy hearted sigh Alice pushed that thought aside and stepped into the chopper as it lowered before her. Another pirate was seated with gun in hand, he gave a wave to Alice before looking back out the opening as he held onto the machine gun, another pirate was piloting the chopper and within seconds they were back up into the air as Alice kicked back in her seat and relaxed with her hands behind her head and slouched in her seat as the chopper hovered up and then moved forward, the sound of the propellers a deep echo in the woman’s ears..

 

Today was going to be another hot day and Alice didn’t expect Pagan to be staying here for very long, he didn’t last time so why would he this time? It was only a short few minutes before they arrived near the compound on the southern island as Privateers where awaiting Alice with a vehicle as she got out and gestured for her men to wait for her here at the airport. Maybe it was going to be a long day, or maybe it wasn’t the outcome was never the same as Alice got into the vehicle; Rob was in the passenger seat as Alice sat in the back and another privateer was driving. Rob took the chance to lean back in his seat and cock his head to look at Alice.

“They arrived early; the new fella they brought with them seems to be….an interesting sort.” Rob said faintly but he cut his words short as if afraid they would be heard.

Alice only nodded in response and watched the passing by vehicles and landscape. They had done a good job over here, cleaning up the area; the small River that ran through the area was now once more accompanied by boats, not just patrol boats but actual boats for shipping slaves. Though they were not exactly back in business, that was the point of this meeting, this new guy was going to be taking over, Alice would have Vaas’ job and be the right henchmen so to speak and soon they would rebuild the empire Hoyt once had but maybe better or worse. Alice didn’t know but she stopped all train of thoughts as the car pulled up at the compound.

Already you could see men of the Royal army wondering around and of course the Privateers stuck to themselves, Rob got out and followed a few feet behind Alice as she walked up to the building, she noticed the men in the area where from the Royal army as well, none of the privateers where here and out of instinct Alive made her way, followed by Rob, up the flight of stairs and into Hoyts former Office. It was so strange now to see a small lean figure of a man sitting in Hoyts former chair, Pagan was standing looking out the window and Yuma was sitting back relaxed on the long sofa on the left side of the room as she looked at a small bullet in her fingertip examine it.

“Ah this must be Alice?” The man spoke with a high pitched voice with a German accent as he stood up to gesture to her entrance.

As he stood Alice could see his fine features, his skin was pale and his accent was very strong, probably grew up and lived in Germany or somewhere in the European continent. His body was lined in tattoos, from head to toe but he was wearing a suit of sorts, nothing like Pagan but it was casual looking. A black vest and a white sleeved shirt that had been rolled up to his elbows exposing more tattoos of various colours and meanings. His hair was a dark brown colour and his eyes a vibrant blue much like Alice, he’d styled his hair flat back against his head and it looked slick, not a single thread was out of place. He wore these dark gray pants as Alice made quick note to the pistol holster on his belt before the man sat back down and gestured for Alice to take a seat. Rob only stood with hands behind his back but Alice sat down and smiled taking that very seat.

“I’m sure Pagan told you a lot about me.” Alice chirped winking over at Pagan who only laughed and turned around fully so he was facing Alice now.

“I swear I’ve said nothing to him.” Pagan teased before he adjusted his jacket. “This is Emil, Former German Mafia gang Leader now major KingPin.” Pagan said extending his arms with that bright smile on his face.

Emil stood up extending his arm across the table and gave a slight wink to Alice, she shook his hand and nodded back politely before he sat back down and he kicked a leg up over the desk before lighting up a smoke gesturing it to Alice but she waved him off. This Emil seemed just like a younger version of Hoyt, he must have been in his 30’s and already a kingpin? Hoyt was at least in his 40’s and had plenty of experience but what did this Emil have to offer?

“Former Mafia Leader? Interesting, I hear Germany is cold, you might have trouble adjusting.” Alice said in a half-hearted joke.

This earned her a bonus as Emil chuckled and blew the smoke out of his face as he sat up and winked at Pagan and then looked back to Alice as if he was pleased with her behaviour. If this was the start of a new partnership then it was going to be very swell, they were both getting along it seemed but Alice knew not to be blinded by such perfection. 

“That’s a good one. Though sorry to disappoint I’ve travelled all around the world, India is hotter.” Emil retorted in a teasing manner and leaned back into his seat extending his arms over his head. “I know it’s not much right now but I promise the middle of the year this place will be like a gold mine.” Emil said nodding his head in approval of himself.

“Good, I can supply the drugs and slaves, ship them out as well and pretty much do all the dirty work. We’ll have spotter set up around the world too if need be.” Alice said leaning forward as she picked up the empty shot glass and tossed it back onto the table.

It was easy to see that this Emil was a smart man and he seemed to like this idea very much by nodding his head and then his eyes turned to Rob whom was standing behind Alice with his head down. Emil seemed to look him up and down and then turn his attention back to Alice, she didn’t know what the go was there but she wasn’t overly concerned until Emil gave a cough and his features seemed to grow darker as he glared down at Alice.

“A Good start yes. But I have one issue” Emil paused as he stabbed his half-finished smoke into the table as it sent up a small bit of smoke leaving a burn make in the table. “ I know you have had a past with this Island, its people. The Privateers respect you and so do the Pirates, they tell me a great lot about you Alice. Your past with Vaas is what concerns me. I know he was arrogant, lost his temper, he took more than his fair share of profit and I don’t want that.”

This was the start to a dark path as Alice leaned back in her seat, she noted Pagan had turned away to look out the window again as if he was admiring something of the sorts but Alice could tell he was trying not to intervene. With a deep breath in Alice nodded her head and shrugged, of course this was a big issue, she couldn’t just start telling people Vaas was alive, and right now she knew she faced a very big opponent, Emil wasn’t one to be messed with.

“Fair enough. As you know my Pirates are more than happy to do as I say, I’m nothing like Vaas-“ Before Alice could finish her sentence Emil slammed a clenched fist down on the table.

“NO that’s not the fucking problem. Get out you stupid ass Privateer!” Emil barked over at Rob whom quickly disappeared. 

All of this left Alice a little surprised as she sat back and eyed Emil up and down, she could tell there was something in the air, he didn’t seem all that happy anymore but what had she said or done? With a deep breath Alice sat relaxed and raised a brow looking at Emil expecting him to explain his reasoning. It took him a hard minute or so before he looked back to Alice, his face somewhat less redder.

“My problem is that MY men Respect you more than ME! Now I can’t have any sort of mutiny! You’re a great Asset, Hoyts records show that but I don’t want you thinking you run this fucking Island! I do! The North it’s all yours with all those fucking savages! Yet here you obey my rules, my terms you got that?!” Emil yelled and leaned up over the table to glare down at Alice.

She wasn’t all that fazed to be honest as she now knew the evident reason to his strange outburst as she sat and nodded her head. From the corner of her eye she spotted Yuma smiling at her before shifting in her seat on the lounge. Emil only laughed softly and lit a smoke again taking the last few puffs out of it. Pagan seemed absent minded of the situation, he probably expected it but what neither of them expected was Alice’s madden laughter as she stood up.

“You honestly think I’d try to overpower you huh? Look I’m second in command, I’ll do what you want when you want but I ain’t going to take your bullshit lecture. I know my place and I don’t need some man yelling down at me about what I already know.” Alice spat back and turned on her heels and left the room with a very pissed off and stunned Emil.

If he thought he could push and shove her around, make her submissive, then he was by far wrong. By the time Alice got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Rob, he had a concerned look on his face as he trailed behind her before she got back into the car. Nobody said a single thing, not even the radio cracked on, it was just the sound of the car humming and going over the rough gravel road. Alice was content, she didn’t need to take a guess as to what would happen, she had two ideas and that was that. Her business was on the Northern Island, the tropical place of murder and slaughter and Alice was fine with that as she hummed a tune to herself before they arrived at the airport.

However she needed to focus on her next objective, the issue with these natives, Amanaki town was about to be burnt the fuck down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Emil is going to be a problem in the future but thats for later to be hinted at. The point of this chapter is mostly Alice showing how calm she has become, how she dosn't let men push her around anymore mostly because she uses fear and violence to make it clear she means business. Much like Vaas and Hoyt would. Next chapter will be updated later tonight so two chapters in one day :D


	19. Cat and Mouse

Amanaki Town was booming with life as if there was nothing to be afraid of. Local tribal music could be heard playing, the beating of drums the cooing of girls madly dancing about and the hooting from men around the area all called out into the mid day air. The sun was high in the sky and the heat was so very hot, it was madness almost to be dancing or partying for that matter, but this was Rakyat hometown. Amanaki was Alice’s former home, it was also the former home of many whom she had killed but one face came to her mind as the group of pirates sat in the jungle waiting for commands. Joe, he was so young, so happy and fickle only dreaming of becoming a warrior, he’d trained all his entire life from day one of birth to becoming a Temple guard so unaware of the person leading him or the tribe.

 

So blinded was the mind of a young fragile man who came to believe he was gifted, gifted for a greatness, to lead the Rakyat, to be by Citra’s side. That’s what all the men do it for, for the affection of a woman so mad and obsessed with the past. It made Alice snarl as she looked through the binoculars. The group where resting about half a mile out near the jungle area. Amanaki Town had two good things, a nice little set up, and a radio tower, but there was third thing as Alice licked her lips. Destroying Amanaki town would be like destroying an ants nest, Citra would be forced to hide even more, she would have to pull back her forces for sure but Amanaki town served as a nice hide out place for tourists. Take that away and put in some Pirates and you have a hot spot for a nice looking place to lure in tourists and ship them off. Heck they could set up their own bar, a strip club, give her men some more to their lives. It would be like a second Bad Town but better, cleaner and prosper far much more.

 

With a deep and steady breath Alice lowered her gaze and put away the binoculars passing it along to the sniper next to her. All together she had about 20 or so men, between them where about 6 cars, all of which had mounted machine guns. There were about five snipers, a handful of pirates trained well enough for this mission and about 3 heavies. A few of that handful of pirates had rocket launchers, semi-automatic guns and at least one guy ready to start a fire. With a wicked grin to herself Alice gave a nod to her group of men lounging around. They all knew the drill; the guy with Molotov’s jumped into one of the cars before the pirates started to head down. 

 

For those that couldn’t get into cars they had to jog there way, including the heavies. One of which accompanied Alice as she strolled down pleasantly down the road way before she could hear the sound of gun fire, smoke slowly began to rise, the screams of innocents flying through the air as the drums stop beating, the partying ends and in the end of it all was nothing more than just bloodshed and tears. Alice had no need any more to carry her bow with her, she didn’t need to be stealthy on this trip and so she had become more accustomed to using the silver pistol that once belonged to Vaas. Everything was quickly dealt with. The Pirates always over ruled the Rakyat even though this place was a hot spot for them, they didn’t have any warriors protecting the area, so naïve and foolish. However as the Pirates let off a few shots into the air and started to put out the flames while Alice came closer to the town the sound of vehicles roared in the distance as she ducked into cover along with the heavy as she watched a handful of blue coloured cars come storming down the road way leaving dust in their wake.

 

Whatever hype the pirates had was quickly drained and replaced with hunger for blood as Alice peered around the corner. Seems the Rakyat worked harder and faster now as Alice sighed and dragged the heavy along with her, he didn’t seem so thrilled to be following Alice out in the open with no real back up but Alice didn’t really care as she gave the big fella a tug and kicked him in the butt making him walk out in front. A familiar voice called out in the air of screams of yells coming from both sides as Alice stopped in her tracks to see the dark skinned man. Dennis was standing on the hood of a car screaming out raising his gun in the air before he started to shoot. It was surprising to see him, since last time had been with Citra, Alice had not seen him since and he was pretty much Citra’s right hand man, so Alice only grinned even more when she realized what a catch she had.

 

Without knowing it she was running, running past the heavy and dashing down towards the cover of a wrecked car nearby. The Pirates seemed to be struggling but not as much as the new forces of Rakyats, these guys where clearly from the temple, they were young, had tattoos all over their faces and chests down to the arms, they were shirtless and wearing pants that didn’t look like modern day material. With Dennis by their side they had taken out at least 5 of her men, the rest they were trying to flush out with grenades and taunts. It seemed like an even fight as Alice snuck along the wreckage of cars and spotted Dennis giving clear directions. With a wicked grin on her face Alice stood up, all of the Rakyat where focused on the pirates having all of their backs to her, they didn’t see her coming or the heavy that was jogging down by her side and by the time she shot her pistol it was too late. Dennis fell to the ground with a thud clutching his right leg, the other Rakyat turned with fear and horror just in time before the heavy started to open fire on them. They were like cornered pigs at a slaughter house, they had no coverage and it was like one big feast as Pirates on all sides started to fire regaining back their victory.

 

Within five long minutes the fight was over and Alice stood over a whining Dennis, his glasses where smashed in the dirt and he was shutting his eyes so tightly that the wrinkles around his face seemed to inch in just a bit more. With the click of her pistol all the Pirates came to attention, they were so busy looting the bodies they had forgotten to put out the fire and also to party. Tonight was a victory for them as Alice smiled and lowered her gun now having all their attention.

 

“Good work men, tonight we shall party, fuck and get piss drunk. Amanaki is OURS!!” Alice boomed with a voice so loud it shook through the air with a sense of madness as she grinned.

 

The men hooted and hollered returning back to their victory dances and gun shots. If this was all Citra had to offer then she was in desperate need of help as Alice returned her gaze down to Dennis, her smile disappearing as she took a gun off one of her men before planting the butt of it into the back of Dennis’ head knocking him unconscious. This was going to be her victory prize; she would get out as much information from him before seeing whether Emil can come up with an idea as to what he wants to do to him. Emil….another matter Alice would have to deal with, she had left the former Mafia gang leader now KingPin in a rather pissed off mood, but he had not bothered to call Alice or send a warning to her in any kind of way, so clearly her tactic had worked and Pagan had probably eased the situation as well. Looking over to the nearest pirate, a young recruit now a fully-fledged Member, she called him over tossing aside the gun in her hand.

 

“Help me get this asshole tied up in the nearest hut.” Alice commanded in a stern tone.

 

Quickly as he could the pirate no older than 18 got to work finding some rope and bending down tying their new prisoner up as Alice punched in the numbers to Emil’s new phone. At first it rang for a few seconds and she could feel her face contort with a bitter snarl. Then it stopped, it was silent at first before Emil cleared his throat not bothering to say hello or even take a gander as to what she’s done.

 

“I have a prisoner you might have some interest in” Alice said letting her words softly drift in to his ear.

 

**~Rakyat Temple~**

 

Over half an hour had passed since Citra had sent Dennis out to rescue her warriors in the town called Amanaki. She stood with her arms folded overlooking the inner parts of her home as she sat upon the stone slab that over looked the shoreline. Citra wasn’t interested in looking at the sky, not today as she huffed and closed her eyes in frustration. Alice had taken so much from her so very much that Citra was crawling with Madness, first she lost a few outposts, then she lost Vaas, and now she lost her biggest grip on the island as well as Dennis. With a heavy hearted sigh Citra stood up and opened her eyes trying to take in a deep breath and refresh her mind.

 

One hand carelessly pressed into her lower stomach near her pelvis. The local witch doctor said she was at least close to a month of being pregnant and she would not feel the Future leader of the Rakyat kick not for another two or three months. This was not what Citra wanted, she wanted to have the child already, to keep her body perfect and adorn by people while raising the great new warrior, but the child was not going to be some great warrior, not like she had thought. With Vaas still being alive this child was only a part of Jason, it didn’t have the soul of a great warrior, not like Vaas and it burned Citra to know that.

 

At times she questioned of miscarrying but everyone would suspect her of treasury and Citra could not deal with that, not right now. She had to let this go on and have the child, raise it so that it would piss Vaas off until he comes to her crawling on his knees begging to be with her. Yes that was the way to go as Citra smiled and glanced around. The temple was empty, most of her best warriors had been sent out and now there was only a handful. With her hands on her hips now Citra knew she had to call in her best warriors from all over the island, villages upon villages for that sense of protection, she needed to keep them close now more than ever, they were losing their hold on this island and it was all because of one foolish woman named Alice.

 

With a loud sigh the Goddess Warrior strolled with grace towards the inner temple, Citra’s hand-maids roamed the corridors from time to time lighting candles on the walls as the evening would start to set but tonight was very different as the maidens seemed absent. Citra had grown tired of their behaviour, foolish women that thought that they were higher up, Citra taught them a lesson, gave them to her best warriors before they left for the fight. Unfortunately the maidens where too injured, sore as they complained and Citra had them executed on the spot.

 

No more did her people sing or dance, they had become silent and Citra could see it in the all of them, the fear, the feeling of losing all hope. This island was their Lotus pond and Alice had become the monster, the demon to take it away from them yet again. How many times did they have to fight to reclaim this as theirs? By their births they had more rights to this island then anyone, it only angered Citra more as she strolled into her room and sat mindlessly on the floor gazing at the shackle chains hanging loosely there.

 

Vaas had once filled that space in her room, he was a monster, an animal and now she lost him again, she could not keep doing this, losing him like this. It’s true she hated him, wanted him to pay for what he had done but she hoped deep down he could come back to her, come back home. It seemed she was wrong as Citra frowned and looked down at the ground folding her arms over her shoulders caressing herself as if she was being touched by another man. She longed for her brother in ways no other woman could and it was killing her to not be with him, this child she was to bear would be different, it would be strong yes but not the great warrior she had hoped it would be. Vaas, she needed Vaas to fill her with his pleasure, to take her in the midnight summer heat and make her his. Not Alice! 

 

With a slow prowl like walk Citra ventured over towards her bed, its sheets where fur from a tiger and the mattress was a mere stone like slab with nothing but other animal pelts of wide ranges laying across it to prevent the cold from touching the Goddesses skin. With a low sigh Citra sat down on her bedding and continued to gaze towards the wall where Vaas once was. She had drugged him, whispered things to him but he never heard her, he was beyond madness, all Citra could do was pray to the Gods that he return to her. At times the Drugs would make him change, he would kiss her back, he would try to hold her to love her, but it was never enough. What she wanted wasn’t kisses or his sobs of madness, she wanted his child but anytime Citra moved from kissing to undoing his jeans he’d begin to thrash around like an animal, spitting, hissing, making strange animalistic sounds. Citra knew the risk of drugging him that day, taking him out there in the middle of that jungle. It was the only way to convince Alice to stay put really; it was the only advantage Citra could think of.

 

Yet even so Citra had been foolish, Alice was a demon, a creature from the pits of darkness and ink and now the Goddess sat plotting her next move. Her men where weak and many had lost faith, some of them had joined Alice’s forces, but most of the younger men, the ones that idolized Citra, slept in her bed of a night for mere pleasure and fun, they followed her through and through again, rewarded with blood and sex. Most of the women had been deranged enough to leave, Citra did not understand at first but then she knew it was jealousy, they could not understand someone so beautiful and blessed by the Gods. 

 

What was it that Alice had that Citra didn’t ? Alice was not beautiful, her hair was a mess of dark brown formed into a Mohawk, and her skin was pale, almost like Jasons. Most of her body was clean, pure white, all but her back that had a dragon like tattoo with Vaas inscribed, no tattau and the only body scares she had where hidden well. Those eyes however where blue, so blue that they looked like the ocean and her skin looked smooth, but Citra had more, Citra was beautiful in every way imaginable, she dressed fine like a traditional woman should, showing her bare skin and leaving little to imagination and what did Alice wear? Nothing but pants and a tank top to look like Vaas, they may as well have been the clothes worn by a man as Citra scoffed.

 

There was nothing that the ivory woman had that Citra didn’t, in fact Citra believed so much that she was at a far better beauty then her. Yet what could Citra do to change the minds of others around her? Leaning forward Citra tapped her bottom lip and pondered even more into the dark depths of madness. When Alice had first come to her she was weak, Citra had her warriors train Alice, she knew everything but Alice had evolved, she learned other tactics and now Citra felt like she didn’t even know Alice, the former girl was a lost cause and Citra knew only a few ways to get Alice. Poisson, Citra would use some sort of Poison and lure Alice out and kill her, yes that was the way as Citra smirked to herself and started to cackle aloud like a mad woman she is.

 

Nobody would know who or what but Citra did, she was Goddess after all and this false Goddess named Alice was going to get her head cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so first off Alice is forcing Citra’s hand by taking Amanaki town and also with the hopes of luring in tourists as well. The whole Dennis thing will later on be revealed too so don’t worry nothing major going on there. As for Citra its more diving into how insane and unstable she is, thinking to herself how much better she is compared to all the women and its more of her point of view on things. Also much more Vaas to come in the next chapter which I'll upload tomorrow hopefully/


	20. Diplomatic Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and a huge thank you for all the support you have given me with this fanfic so far. It really does mean a lot to me.  
> This chapter is a little all over the shop with Vaas and Emil and just how its all affecting Alice.  
> I'll try to upload another chapter tomorrow for you guys as well but this part of the series is almost over, just a few more chapters to go.

Strong fumes from spray paint filled the warehouse on the bottom floor, the various scattered debris, such as old useless cars and shipping containers had now been painted, over and over again in a sloppy manner. Vaas was standing on his tippy toes with his right hand outstretched spraying one of those various shipping crates; his free hand covered his mouth but his eyes where fairly bloodshot just from sniffing in a few fumes. Huffing down the stairs Alice came to glimpse around the corner to see Vaas at his madness, he’d been spraying his eye symbol, skeleton figures and words like No and Vaas and all this random stuff.

 

Rolling her eyes she approached the man only wearing but a black set of lacy briefs and her red tank top, if it wasn’t for her arms folded over her chest then the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra would have been obvious. It took Alice a while to adjust to the sudden change in air as she gave a cough and just as she did she heard something bang against the concrete floor making the woman jolt up when Vaas wrapped his arms around.

 

“Wow wow wow Mi Amor you can’t be down here, these fumes and the baby” Vaas said in a panicked voice pointing down towards her pelvic area.

 

Apart of Alice wanted to roll her eyes and scoff at Vaas but he had a damn good point. It had been a week since they took Amanaki town and Alice had interrogated Dennis before sending him on his way over to Emil’s. Unfortunately everything Dennis said was nothing but gibberish, delusional just like his leader. For some time now being on Rook Alice became more and more aware of the feelings Dennis must have had for Citra, it was strange and sickening but that was the Rakyat idiots for you anyway. 

 

Pulling Vaas into a hug Alice breathed in his scent, he smelt of smoke and sweat, he’d clearly not had a shower and neither had Alice but she didn’t have time for that. Today was a mixture of all sorts, Alice had been plotting to get back at Citra but first off there was another issue Alice had to check up on. The small foetus growing inside of her was getting bigger and Alice was slightly starting to show. It wasn’t much, it was barley even a bump but it was evident and Alice didn’t eat a lot to cover it up as Fat. 

 

“Sorry Vaas this whole business as Pirate Lord is kind of getting to me” Alice murmured as she felt Vaas sweep her off her feet.

 

The mad man carried her bridle style up the stair ways and didn’t even seem to hiss or curse along the way; it was almost as if Alice was as light as a feather. He didn’t say anything either, he just smirked and by the time they were on the top set of stairs he dropped her back down onto her feet and kissed her lovingly. As Vaas pulled away to look down at Alice she softly sighed before bumping her forehead to his chin feeling the roughness of his beard that had slightly grown a tad, it was always wild and bushy but being with Alice he’d trimmed it every now and then like he used to.

 

“I realized something this morning” Alice said softly, more to herself then Vaas.

 

“What is that honey?” Vaas softly replied in a whisper like tone.

 

“This child…this thing growing inside of me…I must be about 4 months….” Alice said and hesitated as the reminder of when she was last pregnant she only got to 4 months before…

 

Pulling away from him to look up at his green eyes Alice softly hummed to herself if her thoughts where right, she knew by this point she needed Vaas, she needed him more than before and it wasn’t just because of how he treated her in the past, it wasn’t like Stockholm Syndrome, it was like too mad people in love with one another, a Joker and Harley relationship. The thought of that brought a smile to Alice’s face but it was unfortunately drained by reality as the look in Vaas eyes begged for her to go on.

 

“It’s a lot to ask for but I need you to become who you once where, I need you to become the Pirate Lord again when the time is right…The Pirates…Once they find out I’m pregnant they will rebel.” Alice said facing the truth but there was more to it. “Emil…This new guy who took Hoyts place, if he finds out…I don’t even want to know what he will do.” Alice said firmly taking in a long and needed deep breath.

 

As Alice’s voice sounded more and more distressed Vaas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly against him kissing her softly on the forehead. It was a fact even he had to face and Vaas wasn’t sure he could, not after what had happened, he was a failure, he screwed things up because of one white ass boy, and he should have been dead. Everything, that very day with Jason had been set up as a suicide, Vaas could never let Alice know that though, she needed him now more than ever and she wouldn’t admit to it but the way she always looks at him, touches him, he knows it’s true.

 

Nodding his head mindlessly while holding her in his arms Vaas softly mewed over the thought of their child, would it be a boy or a girl, who would it look more like? Leaning down Vaas kissed Alice sweetly, their embrace becoming something longing as their breaths hitched and their hearts skipped leaving behind their troubled thoughts. Their tongues entwined with one another’s and for a moment everything was bliss until a loud sound rang out. With a groan Vaas pulled away and Alice looked down at the bottom of the stairs, she recognized the loud banging sound as Someone knocking, possibly Carlos or Abel and it was clear in Vaas’ face that he was pissed as Alice leaned and pecked him on the lips before retreating to gather her clothes.

 

No pirate lord walks out half ass naked as Alice rushed around and got her stuff barley on before jumping down the stair ways and onto the bottom set of the warehouse. If it wasn’t for the fact she had authority over him Vaas would have grabbed her and told her to forget about them and take her back to their bed room. However the mad man could only sigh and ruffle his messy Mohawk back as he heard the familiar sounds of Abel talking, it was a hushed conversation but within a matter of seconds Vaas heard the warehouse sliding doors close shut and the faint jingle of it being locked.

 

Yet again he was left alone in this place with nothing but old burnt out cars, corpses of tigers and monkeys that had now been skinned and decorating the inside of most of the cars plus a crap load of spray paint. Alice had even kept most of the weapons all but a machete for Vaas to use for shaving and trimming, heck he didn’t even get the chance to enjoy drugs, but perhaps for the better. Sure he was given a bag of pot each day and maybe a pill to help pass the day but really there wasn’t anything but that. Vaas had destroyed his dvd set upon one day, maybe it was before Snow white came here, he couldn’t remember.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose Vaas ventured back into their bedroom, the scent of Alice lingered here strongly and for a moment Vaas wondered if she could smell his scent back in his old shanty? It took all of Vaas’ energy to walk over to the bed and lay down in the quiet room rather than slamming his fists into the walls and running off after Alice. He wasn’t the king here anymore and he knew that but with what Alice had said earlier it was starting to plague his mind. Could he once more command again? Wouldn’t most of the pirates see him as being weak for losing and putting them at risk? He would just have to beat the shit out of them right? Closing his eyes and rolling around on the bed Vaas tried desperately to put everything out of his head, but unfortunately for him he was going to have to endure the torment .

 

However Alice was on a chopper making way towards the Southern Island, she didn’t’ know why or what was going on but what she did know was Abel, whom sat beside her, had come to her saying that Emil had called and desperately needed her right now in his office. If this was Hoyt maybe it would have been different, but either way Alice sat rather uncomfortably looking outside of the chopper. All of her thoughts this morning where getting to her, she didn’t look or act like she had for the past few days as she felt Abel softly tap her on the shoulder.

 

“Is everything ok?” Abel asked softly as to not get the attention of the pilot.

 

“Yeah just woke up from a bad dream” Alice softly said and gave a half-hearted laugh that was more fake then real.

 

Either way Abel looked away from Alice and knew it was best to leave the subject alone as they approached the Southern Island and landed at the airport. From there things went pretty quickly, Alice was escorted towards the main headquarters which Emil had been making the most of his time here by reconstructing most of the places. Everything was more fortified, more secure looking like as if they were under attack, snippers lined the walls now and watch towers often had a man at arms up there. Entering the compound felt like nothing had really changed but the look on the Privateer’s faces said it all as Alice noted quiet quickly none of them looked in her direction and a few privateers’ bodies laid around, one of them was Rob. 

 

It was gruesome as Alice gulped down and focused her attention towards the former yellow building Hoyt once occupied with had not been slightly repainted with a fresh nice white look. Abel walked behind Alice but once they entered the building a privateer pushed Abel back almost sending him flying down the stairs, this caused for a bit of tension but Abel calmed down as Alice looked back and gestured to him to settle down before she walked on. Things here had changed and maybe not all was for the better as Alice was brought into the Office room. No surprise there when Alice noted the large black leather chair that was faced out towards the window. A new wooden desk had been placed in here, it looked like oak with its strong vibrant colour, the former lounge chair had become like something out of a damn club, long and black leather with a glass table in front of it.

 

Heck there was even a mini bar in here now and Hoyts former poker table had been removed and now was a glass table with a pole in the middle and a circular chair around the table. Emil had flashed this place up and even given the window a new set of flashy blinds. Everything was very rich and well Mafia like as Alice sat down in the new fresh chairs that where a mixture of black and white pattern. Emil was clearly sitting in the office chair facing away from her; she could see the faint line of smoke from a cigar or something that he must have had. It was very rude of him to not even bother to face her and Alice felt a knot in her stomach.

 

“When I told you to take care of the Northern Island I expected you to do your damn job” Emil said bitterly as he slowly turned in his chair.

 

The look on his pasty white face was very dark and menacing and Alice did well to hide her fear as she looked him up and down and reclined in her chair with one leg over the other and arms folded over the back of her head acting as casual as she could. 

 

“Yeah I actually am doing my job, not spending my money on furniture but rather on weapons and drugs for my men. The Rakyat are fucked, they have all but abandoned their outposts and have now sought refuge in the darker depths of the jungle” Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Well then…Explain to me why all of a sudden my damn patrols are seeing more and more of these native fucks on the roads!” Emil yelled as he stood up.

 

“Look it’s probably all to do with the fact we have flushed most of them out of the Northern Island.” Alice said explaining herself feeling rather pissed of more and more.

 

Things didn’t settle there as Emil tossed a few items that where on his desk, one was a lamp another lose set of butterfly knives plus some papers which flew into the air. His madden grin was menacing but a threat as he got up out of his chair and stormed around the room shaking his head furiously before coming to terms with what next to say.

 

“Take care means to kill them, not flush them out so I have to deal with their stinky shit!” Emil barked with a hiss of his words.

 

If this was Hoyt yeah he would have been pissed but he would have dealt with this on his own unless of course he was being attacked. Emil was starting to show that he didn’t like working, nor did Hoyt, but Hoyt controlled his people with fear, what did Emil have to control over Alice? Nothing yet and hopefully never will but time would only tell. All Alice could do was sit there mindlessly and allow the man to continue to ramble on about these sightings more and more. Heck the natives, mostly the young virgin girls where often brought in and sold as slaves, but this guy, Emil only wanted them all dead. Was he even in this for slave trading? Finally Alice sighed and cracked.

 

“Look I get it man you want to keep your Island clean, I’m doing my best but even before you, Hoyt always had these fuckers on the Island, why? Because duh he could use the young ones and sell them off, they were product, always have been.” Alice sternly said.

 

This time her words caught in the thick of it as Emil stopped pacing around and put his hands to his head before flicking a small thread of hair back into his nicely combed back and over kill hair do. However as he turned to look at Alice he shifted his footing and at first she thought maybe he was going to pull a mini pistol out from his vest but instead he made his way over towards the mini bar and poured himself a drink. Even if he had of asked Alice for one she would have declined as she looked outside the window. Emil had said nothing about Dennis, heck he could have still been alive but nobody knows as Alice watched the setting sun, it was still morning of course.

 

“Fine, you know what, I’ll have my men capture them, the young and nice looking ones we will use for sales, but the ugly fuckers I’m sending over to you” Emil said in a bitter tone voice.

 

He probably meant to strike an insult to Alice but actually she liked it, it would give her men something to beat the shit out of and of course the agreement was she would do her normal business like Vaas did, lure in tourists, get some Ransome money, and grow drug fields, all that shebang. 

 

“Agreed. Now is that it?” Alice said leaning her head back to catch a glimpse of Emil.

 

“There is one more thing” He said before taking a shot of something and softly groaning “Their Leader, this Citra Talugmai. What do you know of her?” 

 

For the first time in a very long time Alice hesitated, she knew that right then and there if she told the truth about Citra being Vaas’ sister, then she would have no chance of being a Mother, she wouldn’t be able to let Vaas become Pirate Lord again, she knew that Emil would do everything to destroy her world, but either way Alice was a ticking time bomb. The World around her came crashing down and on the inside she was screaming. Emil would kill the unborn child if he knew she was pregnant, he was killing privateers and had killed Rob. All of sudden Alice knew she didn’t just have Citra as her enemy, but Emil.

 

This was nothing like the relationship Vaas and Hoyt had, sure Hoyt was a tyrant but he was always able to compromise, he had a sense of humour and didn’t ruin this place with luxury shit. Gulping down Alice turned around in her seat and smirked at Emil and softly shrugged.

 

“My time on Rook I have learned little to nothing about Citra. All I can tell you is that these Rakyat believe her to be some warrior Goddess and she’s always managed to escape death every time.” Alice softly said.

 

Something in her heart told her to run, but why? She was the Pirate Lord now why did she have to listen to him, to Emil? Hoyt once said that he got his position by turning a whole group of Pirates against a Pirate Lord once when he was younger…Perhaps Alice could do the same to Emil.


	21. Jester of Rook

As the days go by on Rook Island, the new Pirate Lord, Alice Montenegro was finding it hard to hold everything up. Now being in her second trimester of pregnancy and with Emil always on her back, concerns for her future and that of Rook became a nightmare that was coming to life. As the morning rose, so did Alice, Vaas had been well…He’d become more caring in a lot of ways, he’d found spending his lonesome time in the warehouse repairing things, painting, cleaning, heck he even cleaned out the back room and started to paint it in all sorts of colours saying that Montenegro Junior is going to be one heck of a lucky baby.

 

Everything felt surreal for Alice these days, which she once was ended up not being who she is now. Vaas, the first time seeing him was at that damn shoreline watching him load up crate of things, it was amusing as she giggled to herself recalling her memories. She’d been so captivated by him, the way his muscles flexed with each box, and yet he seemed so charming so…not Vaas, not a Pirate Lord. Yet once she was on Rook all of that changed. Sighing softly Alice got dressed, Vaas was of course already up too, he’d made it a routine thing to get up at the same time as Alice now and then spend most of his day doing god knows what else. 

 

Emil on the other hand was becoming a pain in the butt, wasn’t a single day that went by where he didn’t call and hassle Alice to get this and that done, make sure the Rakyat are all over on the Northern Island, bring in these girls and those girls and do you have any hostages? Hoyt was never like this, Hoyt always depending upon Vaas to get the job done, and of course he would travel the world not sleeping where he shits, whereas Emil was proving to do just that, sleep and shit in the same place.

 

“Hey Mi Amor” Vaas cooed causing Alice to snap from her day dream of violent Rants. “ You know you have like less than two months right to make sure your trails are covered. Then you have another three to like make sure that asshole doesn’t notice….how the fuck are you going to do that?” Vaas questioned raising a particular problem.

 

Of course Alice had thought this over and over and over again to the point she was literally insane. Rolling her eyes she lazily hugged Vaas and pressed her head against him while her back arched and her feet where at least a fair distance from Vaas. It was one of those adorable and loveable hugs that made Vaas softly chuckle as Alice thought her words out carefully.

 

“I’ll just have to tell him that things on the North are just too busy for me to go to him.” Alice replied and then decided to straighten herself up.

 

“Yeah but what if he comes over here huh?” Vaas was just full of curious question, but this one made Alice laugh the most. 

 

“What?” Vaas again probed at the subject unsure as to what had caused Alice to laugh.

 

“Emil would never come over to the North. It’s like he’s paranoid to even breathe the air those savages breath.” Alice softly quietened her laughter and just embraced the moment.

 

Something about Alice’s words caused Vaas to tense, she knew it was his past, the connection he had with Citra, the fact he had been pretty much enslaved by her. He’d never tell Alice what happened, no matter how much she questioned him he just wouldn’t budge and maybe that was for the best. Looking up at Vaas, Alice met his green vibrant eyes, they were filled with a sorrowful look but Alice took that all away as she leaned up and kissed him. Their tongues entwined as Vaas moaned softly tightening his grip on her, one of his hands snaked around her waist while the other found its way towards her ass and groped tightly causing her to moan softly.

 

Just as the kiss became a little more heated and Vaas had shuffled back toward the edge of the bed, he pulled away putting both of his hands on her shoulders forcing Alice to stand straight, the action caught her off guard and had her stunned as Alice looked up at him somewhat confused. Apart of her brain told her to be angry, do what Yuma does and slam your fists into him till he learns his place, but this wasn’t any slave. Vaas was coming back to life and each day Alice was finding it hard to dominate him, she was finding it hard to tell him exactly what to do, instead she left him to his own and didn’t bother anymore.

 

“You know something Funny.” Vaas began to his cheeky sort of tone. “We are like Husband and wife ya but the thing is my sweet Hermosa we never got fucking married.” He smiled shaking his head and leaning down towards Alice.

 

For whatever reason it was Alice was caught up in this web, stunned, her mouth softly parted but she didn’t have any words to say because it was true. Her intention was to take Vaas’ last name because she assumed he was dead, but then she found him alive, Citra hinted towards it and Alice had never thought anymore of her last name. After all everyone just called her Alice or Ali for short, her last name had become somewhat of a blur between words, was she a Montenegro now. Seeing the reaction Alice had Vaas finally let out a laugh. This was him; this was the Pirate Lord she was looking for, all this time and he was starting to bloom back to his old self.

 

“No no Honey no need to panic. I love it actually but you know I like things with a big bang!” Vaas expressed widening his hands at the sound of his last words.

 

Even so Alice was still unable to say anything but Vaas didn’t give her a chance as he forcefully kissed her, one she didn’t mind as she kissed back just as harsh as she could but Vaas was stronger than her, he always had been it just took him all this time to start to wake up. His right hand cupped the back of her skull softly ruffling through her hair which sent a shiver up her spine and caused Alice to forget about kissing and moaning. Once more Vaas took this chance to pull away from their heated encounter and smile looking down at her, pleased to see her pleased.

 

“I’ve been thinking for some time now, you letting me out of here, let me have some fun, I can even set up a few party favours ya know, we’ll get married, blow shit up, kill a shit tone of those assholes, chase some idiots through the jungle like a hunt and then for our Honey Moon you let me take over and you get some rest, but…you’ll have to deal with Emil of course.” Vaas seemed like he was joking at first but the more he went on the more serious it became.

 

Hilariously enough it was smart, let him take some control, take the pressure off Alice but let her deal with Emil, really all she had to do was go to the Southern Island every week or so and then after a while tell Emil that things were too busy over here. He’d probably just call, do some check-ups but nothing sus, he’d never find out about her being pregnant or anything about Vaas for that matter. It was perfect, so damn perfect that Alice wrapped her arms around the back of Vaas neck and kissed him before parting their lips only a few millimetres from one another.

 

“Then why don’t we do just that Guapo.” Alice smirked, her words more cocky than usual.

 

Their kiss resumed after Vaas having gotten that off his chest, their bodies crashed against the mattress as Alice was swept under him, gently but still Vaas’ style of being ruthless. His kisses lined down her lips to her neck and then to her collarbone, softly between each kiss he’d nip her, sending these jolts of pleasure throughout her body, making her moan and her breath hitch while her back arches and her hands tighten around him with her nails softly scratching against his skin.

 

As their moans and gasps echo throughout the warehouse, there in their hearts was something strange, something so surreal to the both of them that neither one could explain it nor as they lay side by side with legs entwined and arms wrapped over one another, they couldn’t help but drift into a sweet sleep.

 

**~6 Years ago~**

 

What he once was is not who he is now, as Vaas peered down at his hands, the screams of an innocent girl being raped by the side of a shanty echoing through his mind, the gruff sounds of his men calling out vulgar names and words drifted upon deaf ears. Today had been another victory as Vaas stood by the docking area of a newly reclaimed outpost. It was small but it would work well for his men, the men he now controlled, the ones he told what to do and how to do it. Vaas was a Pirate Lord now.

 

His Father always told him he was destined to rule but Vaas never imagined it like this as he looked up and out towards the dark sea. The sun was finally starting to set and despite the disturbing sounds coming from nearby Vaas simply pulled out a joint and lit it, taking a deep and long drag. Hoyt Volker had given Vaas so much, the drugs, the money, the putas, the slaves, anything and everything Vaas asked for he got, but only if he did as he was told. The Northern Island was his, his sister Citra had been forced to retreat into the heart of the jungle and Vaas knew she had gone to the temple. It was only a matter of time before she showed her ugly face with soft round cheeks and smooth silky skin. 

 

It was hard not thinking about her, it was hard to ignore the fact that she had left a mark on him, the first time touching a woman, kissing a woman and it was her, something Vaas would never escape from, but the drugs helped. Hoyt Helped. However Vaas lost his track of thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching, it was one of the young recruits; he was wearing an oversized red shirt with sunglasses atop his roughly shaved head. He was no older than 13 years old, his eyes bloodshot and the smirk on his face said a lot as he was trying to fasten up his pants. Vaas didn’t look at him, not long anyway, he wanted to return to his thoughts, he wanted to ignore the world and blow some shit up.

 

“Aye man you want a turn of the bitch?” the boy said, his voice was still high pitched and yet he’d just raped an innocent girl without a second thought.

 

Apart of Vaas felt sick as he shut his eyes tight, his emotions constricted as he bit down on the joint in his mouth and before anyone knew it Vaas had upholstered his pistol and shot the kid point blank right in the middle of his eyes. It was a quick death as Vaas stepped over the boy’s body and rounded the corner before shooting the girl whose screams quickly ended. His men jumped back and where so fearful of what the heck just happened. Vaas didn’t explain himself, he couldn’t but he left without saying a word and instead of getting in the nearest car he decided to walk along and down by the beach, the only sound he could hear was that of the waves.

 

Once upon a time he was a warrior, he was kind and caring, all the women fell in love with him and his charms but tradition would not permit it until he was of age. The only woman that got close to him was his sister, her kind and caring touch when she would attend his wounds from fights or hunts always made his day so much better. He cared for those, the tribe, his people, former people. He loved them, the way they smiled and cheered his name, the partying, the fires and all the fun. Yet things became twisted and dark, his sister one day claimed a bunch of his friends had raped her, caught up with his emotions and the battered and bruised look on his sisters face Vaas left, he killed them, all of them with his bare hands.

 

She cared for him, she looked out for him and she taught him so much, of course Citra was always one for wondering the jungle, she learned a lot from the local witch doctor. It was by birth right that she was to become the next healer for their tribe, she was so smart and always caught up by these story dreams the elders told. Yet Vaas was destined to the next leader, a kind and caring boy but after that day, after killing his own friends, he changed. Maybe it was Citra or maybe it was his true self coming to life but Vaas couldn’t stop the thoughts in his head, he would hunt animals and then people. Tourists and pirates would come to their island; it was like a game to the young man, killing them, chasing them through the thick jungle, smashing his bare hands into their skulls. Nobody cared; his tribe believed he was protecting them. Then one day their father died at the hands of these new men, they called themselves Privateers and ruled the Southern Island.

 

Most of the people in the tribe tried to come to the North but these men, they killed them, took away their humanity, gave them things called phones, technology. They drove these cars around, and had things that shot metal pellets at you that could go through the very bone. Things Vaas had never seen and upon hearing his Father’s death he did not mourn. No Death was a part of life and Vaas accepted that, his curiosity however could have gotten him killed. One day Vaas was caught by a bunch of pirates, he’d slipped up his hunting game and became lazy. These foul men took him to someone on the Southern Island named Hoyt Volker. A Man they claimed to have powers, magic dust as the pirates taunted the boy. 

 

When Vaas did meet Hoyt it was in this slum looking bar, the air had this strange smell to it and the drink that was given to Vaas made him feel so weird, like the world was spinning. Finally he was laughing and when Hoyt heard the young man’s tale he offered him something, knowledge of these things they called drugs, vehicles, tv, games, medicine, but most of all money. Money could give you whatever you want, and not just things on Rook but outside of it and the thought of listening to these international bands, watching people through this box thing called a tv, it was like a dream. With all these things Vaas could change his tribe for the better. After Hoyt offered him the job, Vaas returned back to his home with of course a six pack of booze. He stumbled but he managed, Hoyt gave him this green paper called Money, something metal that would buzz and Hoyts voice would come through to him, a mobile. 

 

Vaas was so strung up by all this stuff it was like a fantasy, but most of all it would bring his tribe to life, his father died but who cares right? Upon the following day all those things Vaas had where gone and when he asked his sister she told him exactly that these where the items of the Ink Monster, that these foul creatures where doing his bidding and where drowning Vaas. Citra would never allow it, she cleaned him, she took care of him that very day as he was so hung over, his head hurt but she eased the pain. Why did she care so much for him and not for the things that could help their tribe? Over the course of time things started to make sense to him, or somewhat. When Vaas brought a shipload of booze to the nearest Village Citra flipped out, unable to accept it. Then she would hide in the temple saying it was her only home, the only place where such things that the Ink Monster had could not come. 

 

Stopping in his tracks Vaas looked out at the now darkened sky, his mind was lost in his past as he sighed softly and ruffled his Mohawk. Who had he now become? What kind of man was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the point of this chapter is to also show that yes Vaas is the same guy as who know in the game, his protective instincts only being reflected in his caring attitude towards Alice and their unborn child. However I also wanted to show that Vaas isn’t like the pirates, he has more of a moral code that he seems to follow which others don’t, even though he is cruel and sadistic there are something he will not allow himself to do or to take.
> 
> P.s The plot thickens with what will happen to Vaas, obviously he isn’t going to remain in that warehouse. Not to mention five more chapters to go folks.


	22. Unpredictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie thanks guys for the awesome love and support :3  
> This chapter sets things into motion a lot more as to the plot. next chapter I'll post up later today but youre going to love it I think/hope

Things where not as good as they should have been as Alice sat reclined on the bed; Vaas had his arm wrapped around her waist as he softly snored in his sleep. It was still dark outside; all but the faint glow of lights from the camp could be seen making things feel even more desolate, eerie in a sense, as Alice supported her head with her arm questioning all the things she should be worried about. Firstly her biggest problem was Vaas, she had to reintroduce him into the faction and she already knew so many would not accept him. It was an impossible situation but who else could take charge while Alice resides away from the eyes of the Privateers and Emil? Her next biggest issue was Emil, yeah sure he was paranoid, it’s probably the first time trying to run an international drug and slave trade in the pacific but Pagan did pick him for a reason.

 

Then lastly the issue of Citra. Alice knew deep down Vaas would struggle to accept his own sisters death, its why for so many years during his reign Citra always was one step ahead, in a sense he protected her trying to be a big brother, but he also hated her for what she’d done to him and probably even more now. Yet family is family and Alice knew the saying that Family is an encore, without them we are nothing. Vaas’ words exactly as Alice sighed and decided to rest her arm and let her head rest against the feathered pillows. Sleep was impossible with her current ongoing brain and the ideas and scenarios it was coming up with. Vaas never stirred, he just seemed to snuggle up to her, something that was soothing to her soul but it wasn’t enough.

 

Hours went by, every thought Alice came up with seemed badly flawed, talking to Abel and Carlos would only result in an argument between the two which would raise eyebrows but Alice was dumbfounded. Pirates would hate Vaas, even if he was caught right? Even if she told them the truth she knew deep down that they would remember his previous actions before his so called ‘leave’ and that’s what made Alice’s mind spin. Eventually the faint rays of the sun began to come through the window as Alice laid still, still unable to fall asleep, her eyes having grown dark with faint puffy bags under them as she let out a yawn and sat up to stretch her arms. 

By her side Vaas seemed to stir at last but not fully awake, he seemed like he was in too deep of a sleep as he rolled onto his back. Alice looked over at him from over her shoulder and smiled slightly. How could she hate him after everything he must have gone through; From Birth to meeting Hoyt, to even almost being killed by Snow White to enduring Citra and her pathetic crap all up till now? For once in a very long time Alice found herself feeling a touch of Sympathy as she leaned down and kissed Vaas softly on the lips. This did not wake him, he only murmured to her touch something in Spanish but Alice knew she had to get out of here; she had to get some fresh air and take a long walk.

 

Slowly and silently the woman dressed herself and shuffled out the door and outside of the warehouse. A few of her men were wondering around the area, some of them lounging around on the old and torn and possibly blood stained couches. One man was hammering something down, another two where brining piles of wood as Alice decided to investigate what this was. The Pirate had barley even hammered the first two pieces when the man noticed a shadow casting over him as he dared to glare but quickly scurried back before laughing softly at his rather humiliating scene. Alice only smiled as she looked at Bob. That’s what she called him, his name was way too long and complex, some sort of Malaysian name he had which was hard to pronounce, so the name Bob stuck with him. 

 

“Hey Boss” Bob said trying to brush himself off and looking rather nervous all of a sudden.

 

“What’s the occasion?” Alice said gesturing a hand to the pile of wood nearby.

 

It was very evident when Bob looked down to the pile and then back to Alice that he was up to something that maybe he should have asked her about firstly as he bit his bottom lip and lowered his gaze while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Bob had very dark tanned skin, he had a few tattoos as well but he was a very scrawny pirate, he was lean more than anything, he had muscle but not the big buff body like most of the pirates had. The thick black vest he wore somewhat made him look rather unusual, he was also probably one of the oldest pirates around being almost in his early 40’s but he still looked like he was 20 with his scrawny figure as he timidly made a faint giggle before daring to look back up at Alice.

 

“Remember how Vaas use to have those old bamboo poles for the strippers and slaves?” Bob said with a giddy look showing his nervousness even more.

 

Alice only nodded in response as she cocked her head to the side. Was it possible that’s what he was up to? Most of the places around here had been hand built pretty much, funny that Pirates build their own stuff, most of their shanties a mixture of wood, scrap metal and of course the usual junk to patch things up or add some thick long grass like hay on the top of their rooves. However Bob seemed to cave when he noticed that Alice wasn’t saying good work or acting with enthusiasm.

 

“IT WAS ALL FERNADO’S IDEA!!! I swear….I swear boss I didn’t mean to disrespect you…Please Boss Punish Fernando not me…PLEASE!!!” Panic tore through the man as he got on his hands and knees and started to cry.

 

With his voice booming through the whole camp everyone stopped and stood still looking between the pleading man on the ground sobbing and begging for mercy and their leader whom stood over him with her arms folded and looking coldly at him. However it quickly changed as Alice slapped her thigh and started to laugh catching poor old Bob here by surprise as he started to nervously laugh, or so she thought. It was hard to tell if he was laughing or crying but soon the whole camp was laughing along as well. Alice hoisted Bob up onto his feet and put a hand to his shoulder with a big grin.

 

“I think you’ll need more hands for this job. How about we have three or four, maybe one big stage for two, or a cat walk aye how about it?” Alice said shacking Bob slightly as he nodded between his fading sobs.

 

“AYE Matias, Diego and fucking Fernando get yo ass’s over here and help he out mother fuckers” Alice said more like the way Vaas would have.

 

Three men quickly jumped up from the same table and started to make a bee line as Alice gave Bob a pat on the back and made her way out of the camp towards its beach. Since the small Island was large enough to have parties that can accommodate to almost all the pirates, it also had its own little beach so to speak as Alice kicked off her shoes and socks and decided to let her feet sink into the sand giving her a slight shiver to the strange sensation as her bare feet skipped over the sand. Slowly the waves rolled in bit by bit; it must have been a high tide last night judging from the looks of the remaining residue and pattern in the sand. 

 

After a brief moment of walking Alice bent down and decided to roll up her pants, she’d started to wear the similar cargo pants to what Vaas did. The strange mixture of dark grey and a green seemed to sit well with the red shirt as Alice made a slight hum and smiled satisfied finally as she stood back up and decided to dig her feet into the wetter part of the sand as she felt the cool rush of sea water flow over her feet as she stopped and leaned her head back and a pleasurable sigh escaped her lips. Soon warmth came over her body as she looked back a head to notice the sun was coming up even more over the distant mountains.

 

Then from behind her a pair of arms wrapped around her waist catching her completely off Guard. Immediately Alice tried to squirm free, especially at the sensation of something rough against her neck, she was about to yelp for help when a hand cupped over her mouth. A Bandaged hand that smelt familiar to her as she looked out of the corner of her eye and was met with a familiar green eye.

 

“Chill Mi Amor it’s just me” Vaas said in a joking way as he kissed her softly on the neck.

 

Alice froze as her eyes widened and her body tensed. How the heck was Vaas even here as she could hear him make a soft hum sound, almost like a cat purring with his cheek pressed into her neck and his dark eyes closed shut. His grip around her mouth loosened and fell to around her waist holding onto her tightly as if in fear she would run away. After a deep breaths Alice let out a sigh and leaned back into him resting her head on his shoulder slightly without disturbing him and his comfortable position.

 

“How the heck did you get out?” Alice said softly, not a hint of anger in her voice.

 

“Duh you forgot to lock me up Honey.” He softly chuckled as if it was a joke.

 

Of course how could she have been so stupid to have trusted Vaas to stay put while she went for a brief walk? Alice wanted to protest but she couldn’t, with Vaas here in this very moment holding her and the sun starting to set with the sensation of the cool water against her feet embedded in the sand, Alice couldn’t have been happier. However before she could say anymore a yell came from behind the two.

 

“There he Is!” Boomed a man’s voice, strong African Accent flowed through the words.

 

Alice Stiffened and she felt Vaas clench his jaw and turn on his heels before pointing a particular pistol. A silver M1911 pistol. Alice quickly put her hands to her holster and was stunned to notice that Vaas was clever enough to pick pocket it off her in just a few seconds. A group of Pirates came rushing down the shoreline, Alice stood behind Vaas as she watched them run but stop a few feet. One of them had a machete, the others had ak-47’s, yet all of them bared their teeth.

 

“Hold up Hold Up guys!” Alice protested waving her arms about in the air as she came between Vaas and the group of Pirates. “Look there’s been a big-“

 

“Fuck no, that’s Vaas, I saw him sneaking behind the shanties like the coward he is.” A dark skin man yelled, the machete in hand swayed around with each of his words.

 

Alice was about to say something but just as she went to take a step forward she felt Vaas pull her in against him. It was more protective then hostile like as he still aimed the pistol out towards them. The Pirates inched further but stopped themselves unsure of what the heck to do or say, hoping that Alice would give the order to kill him.

 

“Fuck you Hermano!” Vaas said before spitting on the ground. “I was the fucking one who took care of you fuckers now look at you! Bunch of pussy fuckers, fucking around and doing shit all” Vaas hissed.

 

Maybe he meant it but either way Alice didn’t tolerate it, she told herself beforehand that she was in control and within second she ploughed her elbow into his gut and quickly disarmed Vaas as he crippled to the ground clutching his stomach before glaring up at her. The Pirates behind her made a few feet forward before she raised a hand to them still looking down at Vaas.

 

“We are going to have a BIG FUCKING TALK!” She screamed closing her eyes and gritting her teeth before holstering her weapon.

 

**~Five Hours later~**

 

Hammering in the distance was the only sound anyone could hear apart from a few gruff and hushed complains as a large group of pirate gathered around near the warehouse steps. Alice stood with arms folded and eyes closed tapping her right foot as she stood atop on the stairs, her men looking at her with a mixture of confusion. By her side was Carlos and Abel, they both stood with their hands behind their back and Alice was pretty sure they were pacing glances towards one another every now and then. Behind them nearest to the warehouse was Vaas pacing back and forth acting irrational kicking any little bit of dirt or rock he spotted or spitting on the ground. They had all been standing like this for the past 20 minutes and Alice could tell everyone was getting impatient as she opened her eyes up and took a deep breath in.

 

“As you all should know by now Vaas is alive…Obviously. However I do not permit any to harm him. It is true he acted cowardly and has paid for his mistakes but I need you to all work together on this.” Alice said as she gulped down the slightest sense of fear she had. “The new guy in charge, Emil. He claims it’s our fault for any of those savages being on the South. All the privateers have become utter assholes. I need you to learn to take commands from Vaas again while I deal with that Asshole on the South is that understood?” 

 

Some of the men softly clapped, others grumbled but Alice slammed her foot down onto the ground causing them to all freeze in fear. One thing Alice had come to know was that fear can rule over anyone and everyone, that’s what Hoyt did, he probably made threats to others about selling their beloved or something like that. Yet the dark look on Alice’s face made everything all the more clear to her men as they fell silent, some of them looking down to the ground like a dog with its tail between its legs.

 

“I care not of how you feel. If you don’t think my methods are right then come on and fight me! TAKE MY PLACE!” Alice challenged with her arms out stretched wide.

 

By her side Carlos and Abel both shifted caught off by guard with her sudden challenge yet none of the pirates motioned towards her, they all said hushed things, they all looked up at her with wide eyes. Some of them would have never taken orders from a woman, but they all came to terms quiet fast when she took control that she doesn’t tolerate insubordination. Then from the crowed came forth a young boy, he looked no older than 16 with dark shades on as he trembled forward taking a step onto the first concrete step. Both Abel and Carlos tensed but Alice didn’t as she looked down upon the boy knowing he had no intention of killing her or taking the challenge.

 

“Ma’ma how do you expect us to follow someone that left us for dead?” The boy said with hesitant words, his gaze quickly fell to the ground.

 

Somewhere behind Alice she heard shuffling and Vaas cursing in Spanish, she assumed either Carlos or Abel had stopped Vaas from causing any further issues giving Alice the right amount of time to think her words through. This had been one of the biggest questions she faced in her head, one she knew she could not overcome, not until now. Vaas had fucked everything up, if he had of just shut up and stay put then Alice might have found a better way. Clenching her fists Alice reassured herself for one final time that her words would hit them hard.

 

“Because if he fucks up, if even a single one of you die under his orders I’ll have him tied up so you can all have your fun with him” As her words where firm she found her men cheering and yelling.

 

With the watch towers back up and more technology coming in Alice had all the means to tell those who are lying and telling the truth, she’d be able to listen in on all of them so even if Vaas did say something Alice disagreed with then she would know and immediately do something about it so she knew that there was no way she would end up tying him up, after all she can’t risk it yet it gave her the power she needed to win them all and settle the issue but there was one thing remaining that needed to be said.

 

“However you are not to speak a word to any of those Privateer assholes about Vaas being alive understood? They can bribe you all you like but they’ll cut your throat the moment you tell. Under my control you will all be protected and safe, you will get the money, the whores, the slaves and all the fucks you can give.” Again Alice stood and watched her men cheer and yell in delight.

 

The boy whom was still standing on the first step was looking up at her with a big grin, so young yet so cruel. This was just the beginning of her empire as she smiled knowing fully well she had everything they desired and with that she would never fail a fight. For the true Warrior Goddess stood before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well with Vaas now having made it difficult for Alice to think of a clear solution anymore with Vaas and the pirates, shes forced to do her best to convince them, even if it does mean beaten her former captor to death. It also shows the pull and tug war going on inside of Alice as she starts to act like Vaas but then a little like Citra. Next chapter will go on a little more with that as well as some more sexy time no? xD


	23. Devils Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the reason why I had to upload this chapter shortly after the other one. It continues on with what just happened without much of a break but also it gets steamy xD

As night fell that very same day the cheering, the partying and the positive atmosphere only grew, with only two strip poles put up Alice had brought in a group of whores along with some captured slave girls they had just brought in. It was the first time in a very long time as Alice watched from the bedroom window as her men bounced up and down, danced, drank away, played poker and fired their guns in the air while yelling obnoxious things. This brought a smile to her face watching HER people party, be filled with liquor and have such a great time of their lives like as if they had never lived before until now.

 

“Great Speech” Vaas said, his words soft but held a touch of anger to them. 

 

When Vaas says very little it often means he’s pretty damn well pissed. Turning around Alice looked to Vaas who was lying on the bed with an icepack to his face which made Alice smile. She’d given him a black eye and kicked him a few times in the stomach to make it clear to her men that she did indeed have power over him, she needed to win their hearts and she had done just that as she strolled over towards him, her hand softly grazed over his cargo pants and up along his side until she hit bare flesh near his waist. She stopped and looked down at him, his one eye peering up at her before looking away outside to watching the flicker of lights.

 

“Don’t be so cold, you would have done the same thing.” Alice softly said as she sat down beside him trailing her hands over his abs.

 

Each inch of his skin was covered in scares, some more prominent then others, somewhere deep, others had this white look to them and well it was a mixture from fights as Alice admired him under the darkness of the room as she hummed softly to herself, smiling. If she wasn’t happy with the progress of today then she didn’t know what she was. This was one major situation out of her way, taking care of Emil would have to come later, Alice needed to focus on the Rakyat, try to pinpoint Citra’s exact location and somehow make it look like she’s taking care of business to keep Emil off her back.

 

With a soft sigh Alice leaned down and Kissed Vaas on the chest before resting her head there feeling the tickle of his chest hairs against her skin but she didn’t mind as she inhaled a deep breath of his scent and let out a long breath relaxing her body. Vaas eventually put his spare arm around over her back and began to trail his fingertips back and forth between the small spaces of naked skin between her shoulder blades. This sent a strange sensation up her spine, not like being tickled but like a shiver but pleasurable as Alice shuddered and smiled trying hard to keep her eyes closed.

 

Maybe he was smiling or maybe he was still looking outside at the window resenting what she had done to him, but either way his touch made her feel at home, happy. What was home anymore? Alice didn’t know, was it this place, a shanty or a small little hut on Kyrat? Whatever it was, it was not the home she was raised in back in the Land Down Under. Alice didn’t want to be reminded of her past as she nuzzled Vaas’ chest feeling relaxed, free of some of the stress that had been on her. That was the best part of today, getting this off her chest. No longer did she have to lock Vaas up; the pirates would just glare at him, make remarks. As long as Vaas didn’t let his anger get to him then all would be fine but for the first few weeks Alice knew she’d have to be glued to his side just to make sure.

 

“I guess I can finally give you your old shirts huh?” Alice softly said with a faint giggle.

 

However Vaas didn’t reply, he only remained silent and it caught Alice off guard as she decided to open her eye and look up at Vaas. His visible eye was closed and his breathing was steady, his arm around her didn’t tense it was just relaxed and he looked almost like he had drifted off to sleep. He could have convinced her if he hadn’t off sighed and opened his eye to gaze up at the ceiling before removing the bag of ice revealing the large swollen black eye she’d given him. For a woman of her size and build she was actually proud of her handy work, Vaas not so much. 

 

“I guess…” Vaas said almost in a whisper.

 

This strange attitude made Alice sit up and shuffle a little forward so she was now looking down at him but he looked back up at her blankly as if he was still looking at the ceiling. Alice moved her head around trying to decipher this strange look on his face, she’d never have admitted it but he looked depressed, upset. Was it the fact he was not the Pirate Lord and had to take orders from Alice after all he did train her and it probably came off as an act of betrayal. Maybe…Alice wanted to lean down and kiss him but she didn’t she recoiled from him and got up moving away to strip her clothing. She needed a shower that was for sure, today’s heat had her sweating like a pig, or maybe that was just the stress. 

 

“What is it?” Alice pondered since Vaas was remaining silent.

 

“Its…” Vaas went to say more but his open mouth turned into a dark snarl before he flipped over to lie on his side.

 

There was something about the way he acted that told Alice there was more to his words then he was letting on and it was true Alice wanted to beat the shit out of him but she recalled back with Vaas when she first came into his capture he only showed affection behind closed doors. Maybe that would become their relationship again, angry outside happy inside, but Alice didn’t want that as she brushed aside her hair and crashed next to Vaas on the bed. Now naked as her body rested alongside Vaas, the cool air coming from the window passing over her and cooling her down.

 

“Spit it Vaas.” Alice said in a soft tone as she trailed her hand up his back that faced her.

 

“You want to know the fucking truth?!” Vaas jolted up in a sitting position and before Alice could say or do anything the man went into a full on outburst. “Everything you fucking do it’s the fucking same, over and over again, make me do this, make me do that like I’m some fucking slave?! No no you see the thing is, the fucking thing is I can’t do this over again, I can’t fucking love someone like that!” Vaas raised his hands to the side of his head and he looked as if he was about to explode.

 

Alice would have normally just laid there and ignored it but instead she sat up and pulled him in to her chest. At first he resisted and made a snarl like sound but Alice was too stubborn and he eventually gave in as his face rested between her breasts. His body relaxed as Alice stroked his head softly and looked down at him concerned. What was it that was the same? Had she done something too often and what even gave him the right to yell at her?

 

“Vaas…I know you don’t like this now but I need them to think I’m still in charge. Just for now…” Alice softly said but Vaas raised his head to look her eye to eye.

 

“NO that’s not fucking it at all! Everything you do it’s almost like her, how she use to fucking be…” Vaas said in a frustrated tone as he shook his head.

 

Alice had no idea what he was going on about as she brought her hand to his face and looked at him, his vibrant green eyes looked almost black as the room grew darker with the night starting to settle and the sounds of crickets outside could just barley be heard over the blasting music. Then it hit Alice harder then she thought he was comparing her to Citra. Was she like her? Could this have been how Citra started out? Bitting her bottom lip Alice looked down and away from Vaas and she stood up letting the air travel over her naked body as she made her way towards the bath room door.

 

“I’m going for a shower” She coldly said and without further more she opened the door and slipped inside.

 

The room was fairly dull as expected, the light in here was nothing more than an old light that had this horrible yellow look to it as Alice switched it on and walked into the shower. She’d never felt so cold, so empty on the inside. Her right hand trailed down the middle of her breasts and followed the line past her belly button and rested just above her Pelvic near her public bone. Firmly she put her flat palm against her skin and thought to herself for once that maybe she was like Citra, maybe this child was an abomination, the very thing Citra has been looking for.

 

Closing her eyes Alice took in a deep breath and when she finally opened her eyes again she was looking at the faint red tiles before her, her hands nimble as they grasped the white handles of the shower before the water came rushing down upon her skin causing Alice to lean her head up and let the water droplets soak her body, her hair flatten against her skin and any dirt on her washed away. From behind her the door opened, it always creaked and made it pretty much impossible for anyone to sneak in here for a quick peak but Alice already knew that the person was Vaas as he stepped into the shower pressing his naked frame against her body and holding her tightly.

 

“I don’t want to lose you” He whispered into her ear as the water pelted down on his face.

 

Every part of him felt and looked so calm as his hands snaked up her torso and groped her breasts. He didn’t fondle, he didn’t even have a boner, it was like all he wanted was to just hold her in that very moment and Alice felt apart of herself coming back to life, but she could not smile.

 

“Vaas…I don’t want to be like her.” Alice said, her voice was emotionless as she leaned back into him.

 

“Your not going to Honey, I’m not going to let you.” Vaas said as he kissed her neck softly before nipping into her flesh.

 

It made Alice gasp softly as she felt the warmth of their body heat between one another. It didn’t matter if the water was cold or slightly warm, all that mattered to her in that very moment was the way Vaas moved his mouth over her wet neck and down towards her shoulder before he spun her around to face him. Their lips entwined in a passionate kiss as Alice felt her head press against the cold tiles. Her body naturally pulling Vaas closer but it was hard, he was wet and he didn’t have any clothes for her to grip onto and pull him in; his hair wasn’t exactly a good move either as Alice had figured out a few days ago. Yet she didn’t need to struggle to get him closer as he closed the space between them.

 

With their wet bodies against one another and their tongues flicking from ones mouth to the other in a fight for dominance, the two were so caught up in the moment they never heard the blast from outside. Some idiot was firing a shot gun at a tiger, no big deal but even so Alice hoisted herself up onto Vaas as he caught her, pushing her even more into the wall for additional support. As their kiss intensified Vaas moved his lips down her neck and bit into her flesh drawing blood, but it was the kind of thing she liked as she tightened her legs around his way, her hands feverishly rushing through his wet air, his hair no longer Mohawk as it fell against his head backwards, some parts still too stubborn to slick back but nobody cared.

 

Alice didn’t need to guess where this was going, she already knew by the time Vaas slipped a pair of finger inside of her. It was blissful in a sense as his fingers rubbed the outside of her vagina before slowly and carefully being inserted making a soft rhythmic movement in and out. This sensation had her mind already dizzy as she wrapped her arms around Vaas’ neck and kissed down the side of his jaw to the faint exposed part of his neck hearing him softly groan as she nipped him. Without warning he pulled his fingers out and slapped her ass, the sound of wet flesh colliding with one another made a loud sound, but nobody would hear them. Vaas chuckled, his smirk grew over his face as he looked at her while Alice bit the bottom of her lip and tightened her grip around him.

 

It’s always best when you let Vaas take control, his dominance was like cancer, taking over you at first before consuming you with his impulse and desire, the need for more as Alice arched her body back so she was leaning against the wall but her pelvic out towards Vaas before she felt Vaas position his tip to rub against her outside. Each movement up and down Alice could hear Vaas moan and it made her shiver with desire, her own moans soft and delightful to his ears as he leaned forward his face softly grazing against her supple skin on her neck as he licked the slight bit of blood he’d caused form his bite.

 

The wetter Alice got the easier it was as Vaas found himself able to slowly push his tip inside of her making her ache for more, she whispered something but the rushing water blurred out her words, it didn’t matter, the feeling of her nails against his back and the way her legs clenched against him made this all the more heavenly. The tip of his head barley just inside of her, the width of it stretched her just a little bit but it didn’t stop her from begging for me, trying to pull him in closer.

 

Vaas wasn’t an idiot. He’d seen and heard time and time again of men just shoving their dicks inside of a woman and then complaining that is what she wanted when it ended up hurting her and causing her to bleed. No one likes a bleeding woman, well not all of them anyway. Vaas found it so much more worth the effort and so much more pleasurable as he heard Alice call his name, the way she moaned and grinded against him as much as she could tell him all he needed to know. He was probably the best fuck she’s ever had and it boosted his ego even more. Bit by bit he entered further inside of her, she was tight, not tight as in not wet enough; no she was clenching her muscles down making it a tight fit for him. It didn’t cause her pain but Vaas knew she did it when she was really horny as he groaned softly against her, his movements slow, his balls softly smacking against her ass, his hands tightly around her, holding onto her for dear life almost as he kissed along her collar plate. 

 

They had always had various kinky encounters, but the shower was unknown territory to the both of them, they might have struggled to maintain their balance in the slippery environment but Vaas prevailed, it made him show off his strength even more as he slowly quicken the pace. He’d never liked a quickie either, one thing was that Alice always kept up with him too, they could go all night with the aid of drugs for him but in the end it would leave them breathless but worth it. 

 

The sensation of Vaas’ entire shaft inside of her and the feeling of him penetrate every spot that made her shiver and gasp and moan was sensational. Sex was never dull for her, it always felt like the first time every time as she felt herself clench coming closer and closer to one of her build up orgasms. Each wave of pleasure would make her orgasm from time to time again, and each orgasm intensifies until it becomes mind blowing to the point she literally feels high like everything is spinning and her breathing is so hard to keep up with.

 

Alice was barley close to it but she heard Vaas grumble as she felt his hand slip from her side and almost lose his footing. Out of frustration he hit the taps and turned them off before carrying Alice out of there, kicking the door open and then falling onto the mattress, soaked in water and still inside of her it amazed her just how skilful he was when it came to sex. It was so much easier as Vaas pressed into her, his eyes closed softly as his head rest at the nap of her neck, his tongue licking her earlobe making her clench more. 

 

It was hard to keep up with as Vaas found his entire body on this high like sensation. No drug could ever make him feel like this, they always blocked the memories out but what he really needed was this, he needed her, and she needed him. His pace quickens and he could feel Alice shudder underneath him calling his name, digging her nails in. He never kept the number of times she was Cumming, he didn’t need to because it took away the fun. He was her stud and he didn’t need anyone else, much like she didn’t need anyone else either.

 

With his arms wrapping tighter around her back and pulling her close Vaas was feeling himself come to a climax, he looked to Alice, she could have just been soaked from the shower but he’d swear she was sweating, the look in her eyes told him she was right where he wanted her and just as he climaxed, as he released inside of her he felt Alice arched back, her head hitting against the mattress and her body tensed. Looking down upon Alice in such a state Vaas smiled. He’d made her the perfect warrior, he’d made her into something much more and now bit by bit she was going to be his perfect Goddess, more than Citra, powerful then Citra, and she was going to be all HIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you guys can probably get a bit more of an understanding of how I perceive the Vaas and Citra thing. Pretty much hes always cared for Citra like any normal brother would but she being deluded takes that away and makes him more derange then he truly is. The fact he brings up about Alice being similar to Citra is his insanity taking hold of him because he dosn't want to love someone again and lose them like he has lost Citra to story tales.


	24. A Thing Called Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter, the final one I might upload tomorrow which will bring this part of the series to an end and I'll probably start to work on the next one next month. Anyway enjoy this because things are about to get messy.

As had been planned, Vaas was starting to take control little by little, he acquired his old style with a new tank top and a few things like a red band around his neck with a leather necklace, Alice had even given back that particular green gem of his that he was fond of after mocking him on the first day saying she would keep it until he proved himself. Of course he did, he always did, Vaas made sure that the waters where heavily patrolled, it was true a few Rakyat where trying to escape to the Southern Island but the privateers would get them, assuming Emil has actually got them patrolling too.

 

Alice remained on the island, she’d informed Emil of the situation that things were too busy over here and she needed to take care of things rather than running back and forth. He didn’t seem to care; just as long as the problem was prevented he was fine. Alice was trying her best not to underestimate him, each time he called he would want a head count of those dead, then ship the slaves over. Tourists where flocking in this time of the year so the pirates where prospering well. They were wealthy and they had the life they wanted here, raping and murdering and doing drugs what more could they ask for? Nothing as Alice smirked to herself.

 

Today was going to be a tough day as she got out of bed, Vaas had left early but Alice remained in bed a little longer, somewhat nervous. As she dressed herself and exited the warehouse she found Abel waiting for her outside. Today was the day she was going in for her so called check up with Shelly. With a faint grumble and rubbing the back of her neck Alice reassured herself and prepped for the most of today. Abel didn’t mind as he stood still, he had come to literally find every excuse just to go and see Shelly, even though the doctor was on the same Island as them with her new work shop up and running, Abel still felt the need to escort Alice. 

 

With a smile and fist bump the two walked down the warehouse and a little further along the houses, shanties of mixed stores and old abandoned buildings now occupied by the pirates, they had set up their own garage for some reason Alice didn’t understand, a drug lab, weapons and drug storage and of course bits and pieces here and there. The stripper poles had now been built properly and where scattered around the area with large lounges around or near them. However all of those thoughts fleeted before Alice as she found herself stepping into Shelly’s house. Unlike the others it was part of the various old buildings, it seemed almost secluded in a way. 

 

A bright light hung up above in the high ceiling, the windows where open letting in the fresh air and light from outside, there was a desk and a room to the side which was probably Shelly’s personal room. Nearby was a cabinet with drugs in it, some various bandages scattered about over the desk as well as paper with names wrote down on them but then there was the large long and old looking gurney bed which made Alice stop in her tracks. Abel stepped aside and walked over towards the other room, he stepped inside and Alice felt a faint smile grow across her lips.

 

It drifted her thoughts away from the idea of having to give birth on a rough looking gurney but hopefully it wouldn’t have to come to that. What did come to Alice’s mind was the simple fact how Abel moved around this place so freely without much concern and of course Alice knew Abel and Shelly where growing close to one another. Within a short few minutes Shelly exited the room with Abel walking behind her. The smaller woman pushed up her glasses and smiled at Alice before gesturing with her hand for Alice to sit on that terrifying bed.

 

“Please sit down. I’ve gathered a few things over this week in preparation of the birth but can you tell me how many weeks exactly?” Shelly asked as she placed a laptop down on the desk and started to type away.

 

At that very moment Alice felt somewhat awkward, it had been hard to tell anyone but Abel and Vaas that she was pregnant and when she told Shelly she was afraid that others might catch on to what was going on. It’s one reason why Alice had to make sure she only came to Shelly on quiet days. Yet what was even more embarrassing was the fact Alice didn’t even have the faintest clue as to how far along she was. Last time she was about four months but it had been a while and dealing with Emil and his over sensitive attitude had made Alice skip out on a few days. After all her main important goal right now was to cover her tracks so no one knew about the unborn child, especially Emil. That and the fact that Alice also had been overly concerned about Vaas.

 

“Well…I…uh..” Alice paused and looked away rather embarrassed as the great Pirate Lord she was had forgotten about how far through she is.

 

Shelly turned on her heels and put a pen to her lip and looked at Alice in thought, it was like she was trying to study her, guessing at things probably as Alice sat awkwardly. Abel was standing off to the side checking over a pistol of his calmly and Alice curled her toes and tried hard to think but she gave a sigh and Shelly could see the defeated look.

 

“Not to worry. I did training in my course before becoming a doctor; it was a requirement that I be able to at least make a rough guess seeing as we don’t have technology here to do an ultra sound.” Shelly said in a confident way as she approached Alice.

 

“Firstly I’ll need you to lie down” Shelly said directing Alice and aiding in her body support.

 

Against the cold surface of the somewhat soft bedding, Alice looking up at the ceiling, it was old and the paint looked like it had been recently done, a white crème look which made this little clinic all the more nicer feeling, sterile and clean from top to bottom. Then Alice felt something cold touch her stomach, it made her stiffen a bit as she looked and watched Shelly with amaze. Shelly had put a small stethoscope to her stomach and was gently pressing it into Alice’s stomach before pulling the plugs out of her ear and humming softly to herself before stepping aside and shuffling around in her desk draw for something.

 

At first Alice felt that something was wrong, she was concerned because she knew she had not been paying so much attention to her unborn child like she should have been. Then Shelly returned with this strange cube looking thing, she was smiling at Alice which made all fear go away.

 

“This thing I found in one of the luggage’s. It’s an old tool that they used to use years ago to listen to a babies heartbeat. I have to apply some cold gel which might feel a bit uncomfortable at first.” Shelly said as she proceeded to apply a small amount of gel.

 

Smoothly Shelly’s small palms messages over Alice’s lower pelvis area and up around near her belly button. Alice’s stomach had risen a bit over the past month or so, she wasn’t all that big but it was starting to become overly noticeable as Alice gulped down her fear and rested her head back trying hard to steady her breathing. Then she felt something press firmly into her, she didn’t need to look to know that Shelly had applied the mic and after turning the box on she was moving it around. At first there was nothing, nothing but silence. Even Abel stood still and seemed to steady his breathing watching Shelly in awe at her handy work.

 

Then a faint sound echoed on the small box, it wasn’t loud but it caught all three of their attentions as they looked, Alice felt her body stiffen and she gripped the bedding just a bit trying hard to ease her racing heart. Then again, and again. The sound became much clearer each time and it wasn’t hard to mistake the sound of a heartbeat. With a sigh Alice felt her body intense and relax, she closed her eyes and listened intently to that beating heart while steadying her breathing. After a minute or so of utter silence Alice looked up at Shelly and smiled.

 

“Is that a good sign?” Softly she said not wishing to disturb the sound of the mic and the beating heart.

 

“Yep, that’s a strong heart. I’d say you’re getting close to hitting your third trimester. You can expect to get bigger over the course of this month and next month rapidly. If I had to guess I’d say you’re between 4-5 months.” Shelly said with a beaming smile.

 

Everyone seemed happy; Abel might not have said anything but he had a smile on his face. Shelly worked quickly and cleaned up the gel off Alice’s stomach before mumbling to herself and packing away the device and then rummaging around in the drug cabinet. Alice sat up and adjusted her shirt over her stomach. Maybe she would need to invest in a bigger baggier shirt to try and cover her stomach as she caressed her hand over her stomach. Then Shelly returned back to her with a hand full of pills.

 

“This one you need to take daily, it’ll help with your iron, then there are these, take morning and night, those are your vitamins and nutrients. I’ll also need you to start to drink fluids a lot more too. The baby will put pressure on your bladder a lot more now as well so it’s best to keep your fluids up. Of course eat three times a day, no alcohol or too much sugar and I’ll be bringing in some more equipment to help for your next appointment next week. I’ll try to get a blood test done then and hopefully more shipment of drugs to help reduce any problems you might have.” Shelly went on into great depth, but as she did, she was smiling.

 

This made Alice smile as well as she stood up and took the handful of pills. When Alice looked into Shelly’s eyes and listened to her words she swore she was hearing Alec talk, the memories of that old fool flashed in Alice’s head as she smiled and nodded to Shelly. Things where looking promising apart from the fact Alice would be using the toilet a lot more and having to eat morning and night while covering up her pregnancy. Within a few minutes Alice left Shelly, Abel remained behind as Alice walked off by herself, alone but proud of her right hand man as she gave him a confident wink before she left the two to be alone together.

 

Maybe that’s what was needed a little more around here, some love, but not all the pirates where game for that. Many of them just liked the thrill that the job gave them and that’s what makes Alice’s job so much easier as she ventured back to her warehouse. Very few men were out today; many of them had taken a large shipment of slaves to Emil and the others where off recruiting, repairing or reclaiming outposts. All of this left Alice to have a whole day to herself, especially now more than ever with Vaas taking the reins from Alice which just made her life a little less stressful. Alice could now relax and destress a bit as she got back inside the warehouse and automatically started to walk up the stairs making her way towards the bedroom.

 

All of a sudden though her phone began to ring, the ringtone echoed throughout the warehouse as Alice sighed and grabbed the phone pressing the green button without looking at the caller ID. Of course she knew who it was as she put the phone to her ear and you could hear the faint grumble of Emil on the other end.

 

“Why haven’t you dealt with that Queen bitch?” Emil said in a scolding voice. 

 

“Because my men are having difficulty tracking her.” Alice said as she gritted her teeth.

 

“Well I’ve heard reports about their being a temple, have you not checked there?” Emil was almost barking on the other end as Alice sighed.

 

“I’ll have my men check their later this afternoon.” Alice said rolling her eyes and making a face.

 

“Then get onto it. When you find her, bring her in alive you hear me? I hear she has quiet the nice ass and I’d like to see to it personally that she gets what she deserves” Emil gives a faint and sickening snicker on the other end before he ends the call.

 

Alice puts the phone back into her pocket and sighed loudly lowering her head. For some time now she had been stalling on capturing Citra. Everyone knew where she was, hiding in her temple still pretending she has some power. Rakyat rarely attacked the pirates, but when they did they had very few to even consider it an attack. Pirates where slaughtering them all over the Island, their villages became Alice’s and she pretty much had control over everywhere, apart from the inner jungle, that was where the temple was. Alice knew she couldn’t tell Vaas, she had to make a select handful of trusted Pirates to go with her; Pirates that would keep their mouths shut and not say a single thing.

 

Rubbing the sides of her head, Alice continued up the stair way and entered the bedroom putting the handful of pills on her bedside before she began to look around for her weapons. This time she would need her bow, Vaas had reclaimed his pistol back sadly but Alice had not forgotten how to use her bow as she strapped it onto her back and grabbed her quiver before making sure her belt had everything in it. With another defeated sigh Alice knew this had to be done, it would be for the better of her control right? This war had to end and Citra was losing control, it was time for Alice to take that from her so why should she be worried, she was only a few months pregnant, her men would do most of the work so how could any of it go wrong?

 

Alice then made her way out of the warehouse and towards the docks. She didn’t wish to disturb Abel and Shelly and most of the men here on the island where just recruits. Alice needed to go off and find her second trusted men; Carlos would be busy with Vaas, so it left only three people. Bob, Nick and a man named Lopez. Three of the second most skilled men in the faction, and all three where located at the exact same outpost, they banded together like a group of friends, enjoying one another’s company which often involved insults and fights but they always got along.

Getting on her jetski Alice turned the engine on not thinking to tell anyone of her leave, she was the pirate lord, she had a gps on her so who would care right? In seconds she sped off making her way towards the main island, so unaware of what fate would have in store for her.


	25. Fate of Rook

Rain was pouring down as Alice stood her ground, her breath hitched in her throat as she struggled against her opponent. Citra bore down at her, they were entwined with one another, Alice had her knife raised up to slash down but Citra blocked and raised her own dagger, a silver dragon dagger, up and aimed for Alice’s throat but with her free hand she blocked the attack. It was a battle between pure strength and power as the two Goddesses snarled, teeth bared, and eyes glanced over dark and trying to intimidate the other. 

 

They were both battered and bruised, around them was a clear open space, mud splashed all over them, blood on both sides, Alice’s three pirates and Citra’s five men dead all laying with wide open eyes. No one was going to witness the victor that is if either of the two women survived because at this very moment they were both struggling, they had both exhausted themselves and all they could do was keep pushing against the other. This was the true battle of survival, Citra’s dark eyeshadow and liner was running down her face and Alice had blood splatters down hers with a busted lip and cut marks. 

 

There was no back up, this was a cleverly planned attack on either side as Alice drew in a deep and sharp cold breath and recalled how all of this started. It wasn’t like they were outnumbered, not really. Alice and her three second skilled men saw that Citra was out of the temple, she was in the open talking with five men. It looked like she was setting up some strange ritual with this very silver dragon dagger that was now inches from Alice’s throat. 

 

Alice shot the first arrow, it found its way into one warriors stomach as Alice’s men charged forward, guns blazing, knives tossed in the air. Yet one thing those men did not check where the mines that Citra had cleverly set up. By the time Alice had figured out what had been done all three of her men where dead and she was left. Arrow after Arrow she shot but once those men where dead it was just Citra. No way was Alice going to kill her, Emil wanted her alive and Alice only thought of one thing to do, go in and get her. 

 

Dodging the mines was hard but once she got past them it was evident that Citra was afraid, she was forced to fight. Unlike last time Citra showed so much more power, perhaps she had been training and might be the only reason she is still breathing. As the two had engaged in fighting a monsoon fell upon them. This was meant to be simple and quick and now, after punch after punch, kick after kick they were struggling, they were too matched for each other’s skills that it infuriated Citra and Alice to the point they were now in this stance.

 

“You will not win!” Citra tried to bark but her voice seemed dry and her words held little anger or fear.

 

“You’ve already won Citra, you fucked up!” Alice said before leaning back and then giving a push.

 

This was enough to send Citra backing up as they both puffed and panted; Citra clutched her stomach as Alice rubbed hers. Two pregnant women, two Goddesses, two leaders. Alice tried hard to fight back the thought in her head but she couldn’t help it, Vaas might have been right maybe Alice was just like Citra. However Alice was caught off guard as Citra stumbled forward and blew something in the air, right in Alice’s face. 

 

Both women collapsed and fell to the ground with a huff, the mud felt so nice and cool against Alice’s soft skin as she felt the strange effects of the drug now flowing through her. It first started with the sky, a dark inky blackness parted the clouds and started to take over, the rain Alice could feel it against her skin but the cold it brought was not evident. Slowly her breathing started to weaken as Alice struggled to sit up, her eyes fell upon a defeated Citra, her head bowed, her knees sunk deep into the mud as she clutched the dagger now embedded in mud.

 

“Drugs?….You coward!” Alice croaked.

 

This caught Citra’s attention as if Alice wasn’t supposed to be able to talk, as if somehow Alice was not meant to be able to even move. Perhaps it was from the pot, or maybe the alcohol, either way the effects of this very drug where not affecting Alice as strongly as Citra thought. It was only making Alice feel numb, somewhat tired, her throat felt parched like sand paper and her body seemed like it was unable to move but Alice fought, she fought so hard that she managed to muster sitting up. Citra only sat with wide eyes, in amaze as if Alice had rose from the dead.

 

“No…not death…just sleep…warrior” Citra said between heavy deep breaths.

 

Alice tried to snarl, she tried to bare her teeth and make a hiss sound as a final attempt to appear menacing but her body fell heavy, and all that will power left Alice in a heartbeat as she fell back against the earthy ground and her eye lids closed on her welcoming the darkness and the comfort of it all.

 

**~Pirate Cove~**

 

Vaas was messing around with an old recorder that was seated atop a terribly made tripod set. There was a devilish grin over his face as he flicked the camera on and on the screen flicked a young boy no older then 13, his hair looked like a bowl cut, his clothes once fine and modest, a button up white shirt and black pants. Tears flew down the poor boys eyes as he sniffed, snot covered over his mouth and dripped off his chin as Vaas smiled and clapped his hands finally satisfied with the working Camera.

 

“Now Chico (boy in spanish) you have been a very very naughty boy. You see this here” Vaas gestured to the crying prisoners around him, the calls of tigers locked up in cages nearby and the vulgar talk from nearby pirates “This is hell, this is the thing that your Mama and Papa told you about. Do you want to know why?” Vaas snicked and wiggled his brows before holding up a thick black book.

 

The child’s eyes where glazed, his blue eyes seemed dull and dark, almost grey as if all life had left him. He’d seen a lot obviously by the small faint marks of blood on the side of his face and the grimy look of mud and god knows what else that coated all over him and his torn clothing. Vaas was holding a bible, the Boy was a Christian, his parents must have flown him here for some retreat, Vaas didn’t care it always made it fun for him, tormenting him. Kids where never really tortured, not that often anyway, they always sold well on the market, of course buyers love them young and this little child was no doubt young and suitable. Vaas didn’t know Emil very well but he figured he’d want a shipment of young children anyway, who wouldn’t right? Hoyt always did.

 

“It’s because you didn’t fucking follow this piece of fucking shit” Vaas said tossing the book behind him as he crouched down and looked at the boy. “I’m the fucking devil, you got that? So if you think of running or even trying to talk to any mother fucker in here I’m gunna burn ya, then I’ll feed you to the others” Vaas mocked as he snorted in the boy’s face.

 

Tears began to rush down the boy’s face, but he didn’t cry, not like the others, it was silent, he might sniffle from time to time but he barely made a sound as Vaas walked over towards the camcorder and adjusted it so that it focused only on the boy’s face.

 

“Ok now, just like we fucking said right? Mama, Papa please come get me.” Vaas said in a soft cooing voice that might have sounded like a parent talking.

 

“Mama….I wanna go home…Please Mama do what they say, get me out of hell. I did everything Mama…MAMA!!!” The boy cried and started to actually whimper causing his body to shake.

 

Vaas scoffed and kicked the ground deciding this was the best he was going to get as he hit the record button off so it was no longer recording anymore. He had been over this time and time again and it was almost the same, each time the boy would stutter, he’d fret and then he’d scream for his Mother. Vaas looked over his shoulder and noticed a pirate rushing towards him. It was normal to see that, Vaas thought he was just going to collect the child and drag in a new one. This was the best work Alice could give Vaas, taking control of the pirate’s just like before but keeping a low profile. Not exactly the easiest thing to do. However when the pirate stopped in front of Vaas, the former pirate Lord bared his teeth and his whole attitude turned to a very menacing one.

 

“Bad news, Alice hasn’t been seen since this morning. Her jetski is gone, her weapons as well. We tried to call her but her phone is disconnected. Tried to track her GPS but it’s not showing a signal.” The Pirate frantically said looking to Vaas with wide eyes.

 

“So what the fuck do you want me to fucking do huh? Listen to you whine. Fucking go and bring me another to torment.” Vaas said in a bitter voice so tempted to hit this idiot but decided not to.

 

“Vaas…We can’t…We need you ok….Without Alice the Pirates will go rampaging. Emil will find out, we will all be fucked, you’ll die, everyone will fucking die! Don’t you see? Help us find her please…” The Pirate was really begging as he clasped his hands together pleading like as if he was pleading for his own life.

 

“Ok ok fine.” Vaas huffed as he walked out of the room followed by the pirate. “Where the fuck is she or last seen huh? You know she asked me to get so many of these fucking ransom videos right and if I come up empty handed I’m fucked too ya? So where the fuck should I start looking hmm Hermano?” Vaas wouldn’t admit to it, but he himself was panicking Alice never just up and left.

 

The pirate only looked and shrugged. When Vaas had left this morning Alice was sound asleep, she looked like she needed this break, he didn’t blame her, it was tough being in control, telling them all what to do and say and how to act on command like training a bunch of feral dogs. Vaas snorted as he put his hands on his hips. Soon a set of footsteps echoed down the hallway as Vaas looked up and spotted the familiar face of Carlos. It was that very look on Carlos’ face that made Vaas go stiff and his face turned pale as he gulped down the worst of his fears.

 

“Vaas, big trouble, A Villager just reported a sighting of Alice being dragged to the Rakyat temple” Carlos said as best as he could, his hands where even shacking.

 

This was something Vaas had been so afraid of from the start. Sure Alice had grown up, she had become stronger, more fearful, well trained in the art of killing and well she was almost like Hoyt really, but Vaas knew that Alice was too headstrong, she would never let anyone help her in a fight, she wasn’t weak that’s what she called it letting someone fight for her. Vaas put a hand immediately on his gun pulling it out, his green eyes darkened as he clenched his jaw and he was unclicking the safety on his gun.

 

“Gather the men we’re going hunting” Vaas said in a dark stern voice.

 

**~Rakyat Temple~**

 

As Alice awoke the first thing she felt was warmth, her eyes fluttered open as they fell upon a nearby fire. She tried to move her hands but found that they were bound above her head as she leaned up and noticed the rope tightly against her frail wrist had rubbed and caused a red line against her skin, yet Alice could not feel the pain as she tried to free her hands. It was no use, the bindings where too tight as Alice decided to look around at the environment she was in. It looked like a room, a room fit for a queen, or a barbaric one at that. There was small stone slab covered in fur hides, the fire place near Alice, a small opening on the far side that must have led outside to the outer world and then of course a large window carved out of the stone building she was in.

 

Everything had this stale smell to it as Alice huffed, it looked like she was in some old ruin and that’s when it hit her, the memories of Citra, the fight, the deaths, the attacks, the drug….Alice huffed and tried furiously to free herself as she groaned and fought against her bindings but as she went to kick she suddenly noticed her feet had been bound as well. Alice growled and wondered if this was how Citra had treated Vaas? Bound to a wall in this very room, subject to isolation only to aid in your own insanity? Alice tried again to buck her body against the wall hoping that whatever held her hands up would come lose but yet again it was hopeless.

 

Then footsteps against the stone floor echoed and Alice stiffened, maybe Citra was coming for her, to toss her up on some stone slab in front of the whole Rakyat tribe and kill her then and there, maybe it was what Alice deserved right? How many had she killed by now? How many mothers and children, daughters, sons and fathers of the Rakyat tribe had Alice taken single handed? Too many that was for sure as Alice sighed and decided to contain herself and she slowed her breathing down, relaxed her body.

 

By the time Citra had walked in Alice looked like she was meditating and technically she was as Citra smirked and made her way into her room, alone and without guards. The woman sat opposite from Alice and leaned inward as if she was trying to study her. Alice had her eyes closed, her breathing was steady and Citra noticed the red marks on her wrists, she’d obviously been struggling so Citra was amazed at this calm state. In fact she had expected Alice to react much like Vaas had the first day she had brought him here, he thrashed about and fought violently against his bindings.

 

“Are you enjoying your stay?” Citra hummed with a satisfied look on her face.

 

Alice opened her eyes and looked Citra dead in the eyes, they were locked in this battle between one another, for everything, for one another’s life, for love, for family, for power, but mostly to be the leaders, to be the victors to come out on top of everything else, to be seen as a hero, a Goddess, someone to be feared, someone to be followed. With a deep breath in Alice smirked back to Citra’s surprise.

 

“Why yes I do, it has a lovely view, some nice warmth and some fun tea.” Alice mocked before closing her eyes again.

 

This happy go luck attitude made Citra bare her teeth and before she knew it she had extended her hand out and slapped Alice across the face. Alice felt the pain, it wasn’t much, just a little sting but it had force, so much that it made Alice snap her head to the side. Calmly as she could Alice opened her eyes and turned her head to look Citra up and down before she sat there with a stoic look and waited for whatever Citra had to say.

 

“This is not some vacation. I could kill you right now if I wanted to, eat your heart out and hear the cheers of my people” Citra said with a dark look on her face.

 

“Then why don’t you?” Alice dared to question.

 

Clearly Citra did not like that, maybe it was because Alice spoke without being spoken too but the look on Citra’s face was priceless as she screwed it up and narrowed her eyes on Alice, her nostrils flared as she leaned in close, their faces now an inch away from one another.

 

“Do you think this is a game huh? I saved you.” Citra said in a strong accented voice of hers like a snake almost.

 

Leaning forward so that their faces touched Alice dared a look into the eyes before her. They were soft, hazel like, but a green. Nothing like Vaas’ green eyes, these where the green that flicked to a blue like colour, soft and weak as Alice drew in the strong scent of native before her.

 

“Save me from what?” Alice said in a stern voice.

 

Citra was not the only one with a snake like voice; Alice was the only snake here in this very room as she quivered her upper lip and snarled at Citra. Neither one of the women backed away as Citra drew in a deep breath tempted to snarl back but she didn’t she held it all back and bucked under that very question.

 

“We have a common enemy. I promise you freedom, a life worth living if you help me kill the monster of the Southern Isle.” Citra said in a dark tone voice.

 

It was that very question that made Alice lean back against the wall, her anger faded and she softly smirked. There is always a price to pay for our actions as Alice knew right then and there that Citra did indeed intend to release Alice if she agreed, but Alice knew that once the job is done so is she.

 

“Fine, I’ll leave you and your people be, but we have to work on this understood?” Alice said softly.

 

“Yes but I give the orders, you do as I say is that Understood?” Citra said her last words a lot slower.

 

Alice nodded, she knew right then and there that yes she was somewhat like Citra, but in truth she was more like Vaas, she could see that now as Alice smirked. Citra had not noticed the slight bump in Alice’s stomach, she had not even dared to look, and all she wanted was this stupid alliance, to kill two birds with one stone. Citra was always good at manipulating others and if she could with men she would with women. As the two women sat opposite of one another there was a silent agreement, one that would determine the fate of Rook Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter, Fate of Rook.  
> Really wanted to leave you guys with a bit of a cliff hanger.  
> I've already started on the final and third installment which I will eventually upload next week I hope, maybe sooner.  
> It will be called Battle of Rook and thanks to the wonderful ways of Archive I cant easily link it to this story and the first Oranges and Mangoes.   
> So keep you eyes peeled.
> 
> Apart from that I Wish to personally thank you all specifically Muscarie for your on going support as it means a lot to me.  
> I look forward to continuing the journey on :3  
> Thank you all so very much <3


End file.
